Semana JulyBerry 1
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Ya llegó! Está aquí! La semana JulyBerry! Y no sé que puedo llegar a decir. La mayoría de las piezas son parte de la misma historia (estará el comienzo más adelante en cuanto a lo que la semana se refiere) menos la del Universo Alternativo, que es la que define el Rating. Espero terminarla. Créditos de imagen de portada de VickyAgron. Día 7 - Free day - Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** La burbuja.

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **4,633

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** A pesar de que Carmen ya sabe de su relación prohibida por las leyes de NYADA, Rachel y Cassandra creen que nadie más se da cuenta de lo que pasa entre ellas. Aunque al final, ¿deberían seguir escondiéndose u ocuparse para que el tiempo pase rápido.? JulyBerry Week Día 1 Meet The Gleeks/Cassie's Friends

**Rating: T**

******IMPORTANTE:**** Es el inicio de la JulyBerry Week. Cada capítulo está relacionado entre si, porque sería parte de la misma historia. El comienzo está en día correspondiente a Private Lessons, y las cosas que se van nombrando van a ir conociéndose en los próximos días. **

******Fecha de Publicación:**** 28/07/2013**

* * *

******La burbuja**

Las cosas habían salido casi, casi, como las dos querían. Casi nadie sabía de su relación. Y por casi nadie, se referían a Carmen Tibeadeaux, quien la había descubierto por cuestiones educativas.

Lo cual no las dejaba con mucho tiempo para verse o hablarse, porque después de que todo NYADA se enterara que en la oficina de Cassandra se había llevado a cabo una reunión entre la directora, dicha profesora y Rachel Berry, todos estaban atentos a lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Pero, no solo el alumnado de NYADA estaba atento a los movimientos de Rachel Berry y Cassandra July.

En Bunshwick, una de las tres habitantes de ese loft de cuartos separados con tela, también lo estaba. Y todo había sido a causa de la fiesta de disfraces en las que una loca mujer rubia detrás de una máscara había reclamado a Rachel Berry como su novia y de una extraña conversación que había presenciado.

* * *

"_¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Kurt?" preguntó Rachel mientras entraba al departamento seguida del joven divo que esperaba ansioso._

"_Pero todos están hablando de eso, solo dime de que se trato" suplicó Kurt cayendo prácticamente de rodillas detrás de ella._

"_¿Si te lo digo vas a dejar este tema de lado, por lo menos en mi presencia?" preguntó Rachel dando media vuelta._

"_Por favooor" gimió Kurt_

"_Carmen nos convocó para hablar de las supuestas quejas que existían en nuestra contra, sobre todo en contra de Cassandra por el trato hacia mi y a otros alumnos en sus clases. Eso es todo." dijo Rachel mientras no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Santana en el sillón. _

"_Pero dicen que vos ya estabas en la oficina de Cassandra y que tenías que ir más tarde a la de Carmen" dijo Kurt levantándose._

"_Dios, ¿qué son espías en esa universidad?" preguntó Rachel. "Es cierto, pero cuando recibí el pedido de Carmen para verme, fui a ver a Cassandra porque sabía que era sobre su comportamiento. Y justo cuando le estaba diciendo que Carmen quería verme, ella estaba caminando hacia la oficina de Cassandria. Mató dos pájaros de un tiro" _

"_¿Por eso nomás?" preguntó Kurt decepcionado._

"_Por eso" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Santana. "No quiero ni saber que es lo que estás pensando" _

"_¿Cassandra?" preguntó Santana levantando las cejas. "¿Se supone que sea una rubia de cuerpo espectacular con un carácter de mierda?" _

"_Esa misma" dijo Kurt. "¿Estuviste paseando por NYADA?" _

"_No, lo supuse porque Rachel tiene una costumbre extraña de conocer rubias locas" dijo Santana levantándose. "¿Vamos a comer?" _

* * *

Desde entonces, Santana pasaba el tiempo observando a Rachel y haciendo preguntas como...

"¿A dónde vas todas las noches?"

"A la casa de Cassandra July a clases privadas" respondía la diva, porque estas preguntas ya le estaban llamando la atención. Además de que la misma pregunta se la había hecho hacía dos semanas atrás y cada día.

"¿Por qué vas a clases con esa profesora que sigue tratándote mal?" era otra de las preguntas

"Porque es la mejor. ¿Acaso dejaste las Cheerios porque Sue está loca?" preguntaba la diva

"No" decía Santana

Y a pesar de todo en dos semanas no pudo nunca quebrar la resistencia de la diva.

"Llegas bastante tarde de esas clases privadas" decía al frente de Kurt tratando de que él dijera algo. Pero el divo estaba distraído con un nuevo chico que había conocido.

"Está exigiendo demasiado" decía Rachel y generaba una nueva sospecha en Santana ya que sonreía demasiado.

Así que la latina se cansó y como su trabajo terminaba a tiempo, se dirigía directamente a NYADA a esperar afuera a la diva, sin ser vista. Después la seguía directamente a Soho, en donde tenía las clases. Y eso cuando ella no iba hacia el departamento, ya que en esos días no podía seguirla demasiado por la presencia de Kurt quien iba a avisarle.

Después de una semana siguiéndola a Soho, encontró la forma de entrar en el edificio. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar después de que habló con Quinn.

* * *

"_Te estás convirtiendo en una delincuente, Santana" dijo Quinn del otro lado del teléfono._

"_Tendrías que preocuparte un poco más por tu amiga" dijo la latina. "Creo que le está haciendo algo esa mujer" _

"_Si, enseñándole a bailar" dijo Quinn _

"_No me puedes negar que te está preocupando" dijo Santana_

"_En realidad, me preocupa que no esté alardeando su baile" _

"_¿Qué quieres decir?" _

"_O lo que pueda llegar a existir entre uds." _

"_No entiendo." _

"_Mira...si quieres saber mi opinión..." dijo Quinn_

"_Por favor" dijo Santana_

"_Aunque no sé para qué" dijo la rubia_

"_¡Quinn!" _

"_Creo que entre Rachel y Cassandra July puede estar sucediendo más que una simple relación profesora – alumna" _

"_¿Cómo tú y ese profesor de Yale?" _

"_Exacto" _

"_Esto tengo que verlo" dijo Santana cortando el teléfono._

* * *

Pero a pesar de que había logrado entrar en el edificio, no sabía a que piso había ido la diva. Y en el caso de que lo supiera, no podía simplemente tocar el timbre. Así que decepcionada, volvió a su departamento a pensar en otro plan. Ya que con Quinn no iba a poder contar y Kurt estaba en otro mundo.

Pero su oportunidad se vio cuando sin quererlo, al frente de Rachel una semana después, anunció que tenía ganas de ir a pasar el fin de semana a Lima. Pudo ver un poco de emoción en los ojos de la diva, pero la maldita era muy buena actriz.

Kurt dijo que ese fin de semana se iba a ir si o si, así que parecía que Rachel estaba en una extraña nube de felicidad.

Santana observó de cerca a la diva esos días, intentando encontrar una forma de descubrirla. Sabía que el viernes iba a llegar más tarde, a no ser que _**"Cassandra dice que es mejor que me quede en su cuarto de invitados ya que ensayamos hasta tarde a la noche y empezamos temprano a la mañana" **_

Así que planeó absolutamente todo. No podía irse al mismo horario que Kurt, porque tenía que trabajar.

Le envió un mensaje a Rachel anunciándole que ya estaba en el tren y se escondió en el departamento a esperar.

Su amiga no la decepcionó y Santana estaba sonriendo cuando escuchó la voz de la loca de la fiesta hablar al entrar al departamento.

"No sé si es sano esto. Sé que es molesto que no podamos salir de mi departamento, pero de uno nos vamos al otro." decía la loca.

"Cassie, lo sé. Pero a veces me gusta cambiar de aire. ¿A ti no? Además sigues sin dejarme poner algo de color en ese lugar" dijo Rachel.

El silencio llenó el departamento y ésto le llamó la atención a Santana, quien salió despacio de su habitación y dio un pequeño grito cuando vio lo que sucedía.

Rachel tenía acorralada a Cassandra July en contra de la puerta del departamento mientras la besaba apasionadamente

"¡Santana!" gritó Rachel pero sin separarse de Cassandra quien agarró la cintura de Rachel.

"Así que esto es lo que haces en tus _**clases privadas**__" _dijo Santana sentándose en el sillón con una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro. "No me imaginé que lo tenías en ti, pero esa fiesta tendría que haberme dicho que no estabas en una fase de prueba. Además..."

"Necesitamos que no cuentes lo que viste, Santana." dijo Rachel interrumpiéndola. "No me importa si te burlas de mi, si haces bromas constantemente, solo te voy a pedir dos cosas, que no digas con quien y mucho menos las hagas en frente de Kurt"

"No te alteres, Rachel" dijo Santana mientras miraba a Cassandra tratar de pensar algo que decir. "Por un lado voy a pedir un par de cosas"

"Sabía que eso me iba a pasar" dijo la diva agarrando a Cassandra y procediendo a sentarse en una silla.

"Quiero que ella me pida disculpas por lo de mi cabello el día de la fiesta" dijo Santana

"No voy a hacerlo" dijo Cassandra en el oído de la diva.

"Espera un segundo, Santana" dijo Rachel levantándose y sacando a Cassandra hacia el pasillo, para hablar con ella.

"Si vas a hacerlo" dijo la diva, ya en el pasillo y con la puerta cerrada, creyendo que así podían hablar sin ser oídas. Gran error, porque Santana estaba escuchando.

"¿Por qué?¿Le tienes miedo a tu amiga?" dijo Cassandra. "Llevamos dos meses en esto y recién nos descubre ella"

"Y Carmen" dijo Rachel.

"Y Carmen. A lo que voy es, que no sé porque tenemos que ceder a sus amenazas" dijo Cassndra enojada, pero aún así agarrando a la diva.

"Por un lado, ella vive conmigo y con Kurt. Si se le escapa al frente de Kurt aunque sea una pista, cuando él haga la conexión, en menos de medio día toda NYADA y gran parte de la ciudad se va a enterar de lo nuestro. Y sabes que ahí tienes que despedirte de tu trabajo y yo de mis estudios." dijo Rachel

Cassandra hizo un puchero pero decidió dejarla hablar para que continué.

"Por el otro, habla constantemente con sus padres, los cuales se han hecho amigos de los míos desde que está viviendo acá, si se los llega a decir, ellos le van a decir a sus padres, quienes le van a hacer el comentario a los míos y vamos a terminar en el mismo escenario que el planteamiento anterior"

"Pero ¿por qué tengo que pedirle disculpas? Digamos...te estaba tocando" dijo Cassandra. "Hice lo que cualquier persona haría cuando alguien está tocando a su pareja."

"Porque ahora sabe que sigo viéndote. Ella pensó que había sido algo de una noche" dijo Rachel "Quise que pensara eso, porque si no no me la iba a poder sacar de encima"

"Bueno, algo salió mal. Porque no creo que decirte que iba a Lima y que no fuera sea simple casualidad." dijo Cassandra.

"Está bien, vamos a tener que hablar con ella de eso. Ahora vuelve y pídele perdón" dijo Rachel

"Creo que en este tema yo que soy la mayor tendría que estar dando esa orden" dijo Cassandra.

"Bien, bien, bien. Veo que han vuelto" dijo Santana desde el sillón, aunque casi había sido descubierta escuchando.

"¿A dónde nos íbamos a ir?" dijo Rachel y le dio un codazo a Cassandra que ahora estaba parada a su lado.

"Siento mucho haberte agarrado del cabello esa noche de la fiesta. Te pido perdón" dijo Cassandra después de girar sus ojos.

"Está bien" dijo Santana. "Te perdono"

"¿Qué es lo otro que nos ibas a pedir?" preguntó Rachel mientras guiaba a Cassandra de nuevo hacia la silla y se sentaba en sus faldas.

"Que me cuenten como sucedió. No voy a andar diciéndolo por ahí, pero Rachel, me has hecho gastar un montón de dinero en el subterráneo estas tres semanas porque sabía que algo te traías entre manos. No entiendo como Kurt todavía no se dio cuenta, pero Quinn sospechaba." dijo Santana

"¿Por eso dijiste que te ibas a Lima y no lo hiciste?" preguntó Cassandra

"Si, supuse que lo que uds. se traían entre manos no era muy aceptado, así que intenté descubrirlas. Además de que pasan mucho tiempo en un departamento, también me imaginé que iban a tener que buscar otro lugar para pasar tiempo que no sea Soho" dijo la latina levantando sus hombros.

"¿Entonces solo vas a pedir que te contemos la historia?" preguntó Rachel

"Por supuesto. Después de eso tengo una ventaja. Si quiero traer a alguien a dormir... " comenzó a decir la latina.

"Eso nunca te detuvo." dijo la diva

"Tienes razón" dijo Santana

"Antes de empezar a hablar, ¿podemos pedir algo para comer?" preguntó Cassandra.

Una hora después, dos pizzas veganas y unas cuantas cervezas para cada una, Santana entendía bien la historia de Rachel y Cassandra.

"Voy a mantenerme en silencio, porque se lo debo al hobbit" dijo la latina

"Pensé que no iba a escuchar más esa palabra" dijo Rachel.

"De vez en cuando, ahora es con cariño" dijo Santana dejándolas para que el resto de la noche, lo pasen solas.

"Bueno..." dijo Cassandra horas después, mientras se abrazaban desnudas debajo de las colchas "ya conocí a una de tus amigas"

"En eso, de mi parte va a ser rápido" dijo Rachel

"¿Quién es Quinn?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Eso no importa ahora" dijo la diva riéndose.

"¿Voy a tener que preocuparme?"

"No" dijo Rachel y Cassandra la besó para cerrar los ojos y comenzar a dormir.

* * *

La siguiente persona en enterarse fue Stephanie, una amiga de Cassandra que viajaba una vez cada 6 meses a NY, aparecía sin avisar y se quedaba en el departamento de la rubia por uno o dos meses.

Stephanie trabaja en Los Ángeles y conocía muchas cosas de Cassandra, pero a veces, las cosas de Cassandra que conocía no estaban en sus planes. Además de que le costaba entender a su amiga, desde el escándalo de Broadway.

Así que llegó, un día cansada de un vuelo de 18 horas, con ganas de evitar a Cassandra y sus amores por el alcohol, y dormir aunque sea unas cuantas horas.

Pero mientras se acomodaba en uno de los cuartos más alejados del principal, escuchó un pequeño grito que le llamó la atención.

Sabía que Cassandra algún día iba a llegar al límite de su cordura y se preocupó pensando en que ahora estaba comenzando a flagelarse.

"Cassandra necesita acostarse con alguien y que implique sentimientos" dijo Stephanie caminando hacia la habitación de su amiga. "Y tengo que buscar otro lugar donde quedarme cada vez que vengo a la ciudad. No puede ser que aunque la quiera como a una hermana, siempre termine acá y escuchando sus problemas"

Se detuvo al frente de la puerta y estaba por golpear cuando se dio cuenta de que había silencio. Quizás Cassandra estaba teniendo una pesadilla pensó. Cuando estaba por volver a su habitación, nuevamente un grito se escuchó detrás de la puerta y no aguantó más. Entró de improviso, sin golpear.

"¡Maldición!¡Pónganse algo de ropa!" gritó Stephanie al ver a Cassandra, más precisamente su trasero en el aire mientras la cara de su amiga estaba entre las piernas de una pequeña morena quien tenía el rostro lleno de placer.

"¿Steph?" preguntó Cassandra abandonando el lugar donde estaba y mirando hacia la puerta.

"Por favor, dime que es legal lo que estás haciendo" dijo Stephanie notando que la pequeña morena era menor que ellas.

"¿Por qué no nos esperas en el living y hablamos?" preguntó Cassandra

"No, me voy a ir a dormir. No estoy de humor para vodka y una historia de como contrataste a una prostituta menor de edad" dijo Stephanie dejando la habitación y caminando hacia el lado más alejado de la cama. Se detuvo un segundo cuando escuchó, de una voz que no era Cassandra, una pequeña pregunta "¿Contratabas prostituas, Cassie?"

Cassie, esa no era una palabra que cualquier mujer de la calle diría, o de la forma en que lo había dicho. No había escuchado, creía que nunca a alguien que le hablara así a su amiga. Por lo tanto, Stephanie dio media vuelta y aunque le molestó ver que todavía seguían desnudas se detuvo en la puerta para hablar.

"Tirénse algo encima y me van a hablar. Contarme que es esto del _Cassie" _dijo Stephanie caminando hacia la cocina.

Cuando Cassandra y su acompañante llegaron a la cocina, Stephanie había revuelto todo sin encontrar ni una sola botella de alcohol.

"¿Dónde escondes el vodka?" preguntó girando para enfrentarse a Cassandra. "Creo que el tanque de agua antes estaba lleno de vodka, y ahora no sale"

Rachel observó a "Steph". Era una mujer afroamericana con unos intensos ojos verdes, hermosa. Se preguntaba porque tenía la llave del departamento de Cassandra, pero ese era un tema que iban a tener que discutir después.

"Así que...¿ahora tienes algo para sacarme de este extraño mundo?" preguntó Stephanie mirando a su amiga.

"¿Qué mundo? Muchas veces me has dicho que necesitaba encontrar a alguien y sentir." dijo Cassandra.

"Sabes que debes avisarme de esas cosas." dijo Stephanie. "Además de tu amiga, soy psiquiatra"

"Reconocida a nivel mundial, bla, bla, bla. Me has contado esa historia cientos de veces." dijo Cassandra.

"Espera...ahora...no hay alcohol, estás con una joven y estás bien...espera...dijiste sentimientos en una frase...nadie me preparó para esto. Pensé que iba a llegar a verte dormida por el vodka, pero aquí estás, y a la legua se nota que no lo has tomado hace meses" dijo Stephanie caminando nerviosa por toda la cocina. Moviendo las manos. "Son cosas que tienes que avisarles a tus amigos. A las personas que estuvieron en las malas y ahora, así mirándote parada al lado de esa niña, con una mano en su espalda, puedo notar que intentas protegerla, por lo que entiendo entonces, que realmente sientes cosas por ella."

"Es buena en serio" dijo Rachel despacio a su lado.

"Si, por eso me ha soportado desde hace años" dijo Cassandra.

"Si, la he soportado antes de la debacle y después. Y nunca pensé que iba a llegar y me iba a dar cuenta de que ahora había cambiado. Mira, si hasta tiene arrugas en la cara por sonreír. O eres muy buena en la cama o la haces realmente feliz" dijo Stephanie.

"¿Te hago feliz?" preguntó Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No te concentres en eso ahora" dijo Cassandra

"Cuéntenme la historia y respóndeme si es o no menor de edad" dijo Stephanie sentándose después de ponerse a preparar café.

"No es menor de edad" dijo Cassandra sentándose en una de las sillas y agarrando a la diva para que se siente arriba de ella.

"Ahora me quedo más tranquila" dijo Stephanie.

Cuando Cassandra terminó de contar la historia, Rachel estaba dormida en sus brazos y Stephanie observaba la escena.

"Veo que estás bastante enganchada de ella" dijo la morena mirando a Cassandra, quien automáticamente acariciaba la espalda de Rachel.

"Steph..."

"No, no, lo entiendo. Por fin te llegó la iluminación de un sentimiento que nunca te había llegado. Lograste acercarte a ella con una especie de trampa, pero lo hiciste. La verdad, pensé que había sido algo un poco más malvado viniendo de tu parte, pero se ve que el amor cuando te golpea lo hace bien."

"¿Amor?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Rachel.

"Sigamos mañana mejor" dijo Stephanie dejando la cocina para ir a su cuarto.

Rachel despertó abrazada a Cassandra.

"Bueno...ya conocí a una de tus amigas." dijo la diva

"¿Crees que llegaremos a fin de año sin que nos descubran?" preguntó la profesora abrazando fuertemente a la diva.

"Eso espero" dijo Rachel besando el cuello de Cassandra y quedándose en ese lugar.

* * *

Kurt Hummel se dio cuenta distraído. Se había concentrado tanto en su nueva relación que se había olvidado de la conversación que había tenido con Quinn cuando Rachel estaba buscando la forma de conseguir las clases privadas con Cassandra.

Así que un viernes a la tarde cuando estaba caminando hacia la salida de NYADA y pensando en que podía decirle a sus compañeras de departamento que esa noche hicieran algo después de las clases privadas.

Recordando un poco, Rachel había tenido ese ataque besando a varios hombres, e incluso yendo hasta Lima para besar a Finn, y unos días después parecía feliz.

Se quedó parado en el medio de la puerta, mientras en su cabeza todo comenzaba a cerrar. Las palabras de Quinn, el comportamiento de Rachel, Santana diciendo que Rachel había estado con una rubia de mal carácter en una fiesta, los viernes quedándose en el departamento de la profesora porque era mejor para que Rachel pudiera descansar para las clases del sábado. Y los sábados, muchas veces volviendo tarde porque habían hecho ejercicios muy complicados. Si, Cassandra July podía ser una explotadora de ilusiones, pero en este caso, Kurt se estaba dando cuenta de que eso no era. Porque Rachel no había dejado de soñar en ningún momento. Al contrario, los sueños de Rachel eran cada vez más y más fuertes.

Kurt dio media vuelta y caminó directamente hacia las escaleras, sabía que el aula de Cassandra estaba en el primer piso, aunque no sabía para que estaba caminando hacia ese lugar. Había hablado con la profesora una sola vez. ¿Quizás dos? No lo sabía. Tampoco sabía porque su mente lo dirigía hacia ese lugar, y sus piernas no le hacían caso a pesar de que algo le decía que no siguiera adelante.

Entró en el aula de Cassandra y notó que la profesora estaba calentando en uno de los espejos, clavando sus ojos inmediatamente en el joven alumno que había entrado.

"No estás en mis clases, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó bajando su pierna y caminando para enfrentar a Kurt.

"Ud. está teniendo una relación con Rachel Berry" dijo Kurt en un susurro.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Cassandra dando un paso hacia atrás pero manteniendo su cara de enojo.

"Me escuchó, srta. July" dijo Kurt. "No, no voy a decir nada, porque vivo con Rachel. Pero..."

"¿Tú eres Kurt?" preguntó Cassandra

"Pensé que ya nos habíamos conocido"

"Tengo un leve recuerdo de tu rostro, pero muy difuso."

"Supongo que si" dijo Kurt dando un paso hacia atrás y comenzando a girar. "No se preocupe en serio porque no voy a hablar, salvo con Rachel ya que merezco una explicación. ¿La perdona si esta noche no va a su departamento?"

"Vete mejor" dijo Cassandra bajando la cabeza. Fue ahí que Kurt notó que Cassandra July podía ser una perra con muchas cosas, pero realmente tenía algún sentimiento fuerte hacia su mejor amiga.

Cuando Kurt ya no estaba a la vista de Cassandra, la profesora caminó hasta su bolso y sacando su celular marcó un número mientras su mano libre acariciaba su cabello.

"_¿Ya me estás extrañando?" _preguntó Rachel cuando contestó.

"Kurt lo sabe" dijo Cassandra

"_¿Cómo?" _

"No sé, vino hasta mi aula y me dijo que sabe que estamos juntas. ¿Le habrá dicho Santana?"

"_Espero que no. Estoy llegando al departamento. Cualquier cosa te aviso" _

"Envíame un S.O.S si necesitas mi presencia." dijo Cassandra terminando la conversación.

"¿Le dijiste algo a Kurt?" preguntó Rachel y viendo a Santana caminar por el departamento "¿Qué estás haciendo?

"Buscando algo para hacer. Me estoy aburriendo" dijo Santana. "Y no, no le dije a Kurt."

"Lo sabe" dijo Rachel

"Con razón" dijo la latina

"¿Con razón qué?" preguntó Rachel tirándose en el sillón boca abajo.

"Quinn acaba de llamar, dice que llega en un par de horas y que tuvo una llamada extraña de Kurt" dijo la latina. "No me imaginé que esto se convirtiera en una intervención"

"¿Crees que es eso?" preguntó la diva alarmada. "¿Me van a intervenir?"

"Aunque me cueste el futuro, voy a estar de tu lado, hobbit" dijo Santana. "Eres más feliz y gracias a eso, soy más feliz."

"¿Cómo puede hacerte feliz mi felicidad? Santana me estás asustando. ¿Necesito llamar a un médico?" preguntó la diva

"Es que no te quejas tanto. ¿Sabes cuantas veces he traído a una mujer una de esas noches en que estamos las dos solas y ni te has dado cuenta?"

"No quiero saberlo. Lo que necesito saber es de que se trata esta intervención" dijo la diva.

"¿Por qué no te vas a bañar? Yo espero a Kurt e indago antes de que Quinn llegue. Conociéndolo no va a hablar hasta ese momento"

"¿Puedo pedirle a Cassie que venga? Así somos 3 contra 2" dijo la diva levantándose.

"Creo que va a ser divertido ver la cara de Kurt si ella está acá" dijo Santana.

"Gracias por tu apoyo" dijo Rachel agarrando el teléfono.

"Todo sea por mi diversión" dijo la latina.

Kurt llegó y solo se sentó en la mesa a observar a la diva, mientras ésta intentaba mantenerle la mirada. Cosa que no logró cuando el timbre sonó y ella corrió rápidamente a atender, sabiendo que era Cassandra.

"Srta. July" dijo Kurt cuando la vio.

"Extraño" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Extraño?" preguntó Santana. "Yo hubiera ido con algo más del estilo...Elton John"

"No es importante ahora" dijo Rachel

"¿Vamos a seguir esperando a Quinn en esta tensión de miradas?" preguntó la latina aburrida.

"¿Cómo sabes que estoy esperando a Quinn?" preguntó Kurt

"Llamó para avisar que venía" dijo Santana

"No se puede confiar en ninguna de uds." dijo Kurt.

Y cuando Quinn llegó, Kurt comenzó a hablar.

"Las reuní aquí. Menos a Cassandra que vino porque seguramente Rachel le pidió que lo hiciera. Porque tenemos que hablar de la relación profesor – alumno que una de uds. tiene" dijo Kurt

"Yo ya terminé con mi profesor de Yale" dijo Quinn. "¿Me hiciste venir para esto?"

"Estoy hablando de Rachel y Cassandra" dijo Kurt en un grito.

"Ahhhhhhhh" dijo Quinn. "¿Qué tiene que estén juntas?"

"Eso no lo pensé" dijo Kurt sentándose

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" preguntó Santana. "Yo las tuve que seguir por dos semanas y decir que me iba a Lima cuando en realidad me quedé escondida, deseando que vinieran a este lugar en algún momento"

"Ahhh, por eso andabas rozando la delincuencia" dijo Quinn. "Cassandra, un gusto conocerte al fin." agregó recordando que no se había presentado a la otra rubia de la habitación.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Cassandra.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn "Pensaba que Rachel iba a hablar más dramáticamente sobre mi"

"Es dramática en todo" dijo Cassandra. "Una solo tiene que aprender a leerla."

"Por eso estás con ella. Creo que el dramatismo es algo contagioso" dijo Kurt

"¿Ya pensaste cual es el problema de que nosotras dos estemos juntas?" preguntó Rachel

"Todavía no" dijo Kurt. "Pero me pregunto en que encajaron"

"Drama" dijo la pareja.

"Lo sabía." dijo Kurt como si eso fuera importante.

"Ahora que terminamos con esto, ¿es posible que nos vayamos?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Si, de acuerdo" dijo Rachel levantándose y caminando a su habitación.

En cuanto Cassandra quedó solo con los tres amigos de la diva, pudo notar que la estaban mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

"La llegas a lastimar" dijo Santana "Y vas a ver como lo hacemos en Lima Heighs Adyacents"

"Yo no seré de ese barrio" dijo Quinn "Pero aprendí muchas cosas torturando a Rachel como para poder vengarme si alguien le hace daño a mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga junto a Santana y Brittany, debo decir"

"Y yo parezco bueno e inofensivo, pero esa chica viene llorando una sola vez y por su culpa, srta. July, y puedo convertirme en el hijo no reconocido de Freddy Krueger" dijo Kurt

"Le quitaste el tono amenazante con lo de srta. July" dijo Rachel. "¿Se olvidan que este departamento no tiene paredes?"

"Solo te estábamos protegiendo. Puedes enojarte con nosotros pero sabes que cuando te des cuenta de lo que realmente acabamos de hacer nos vas a llamar llorando para agradecernos." dijo Quinn

"¿No quieres que me largue a llorar ahora?" preguntó la diva.

"No, ve a disfrutar de Cassandra, total después vas a seguir haciéndolo" dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué no vuelves al departamento y pasas el fin de semana con tus amigos?" preguntó Cassandra el sábado a la mañana.

"¿No quieres que esté contigo?" preguntó la diva.

"Me encantaría, pero ahora que Kurt lo sabe, durante la semana puedes quedarte cuando quieras, y así no vamos a seguir escondiéndonos, por ahora, de ellos" dijo Cassandra. "Además hicieron venir a Quinn"

"Gracias" dijo Rachel besándola profundamente.

"De nada. Ve antes de que me arrepienta" dijo Cassandra dándole una palmada en el trasero.

* * *

Rachel y Cassandra podrían haber mantenido su relación en secreto un tiempo más. Sino que ninguna de las dos, cuando estaba junto a la otra, pensaba en lo que había afuera de la burbuja en la que se amaban.

Aunque a unos cuatro meses de empezar la relación, el amor todavía no había sido nombrado.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Volvi a publicar!_

_No, no me olvidé del Pezberry, pero la cosa es así: Vacaciones (de la universidad) lleva a planes para hacer cosas propias, nuevo parcial que puede ayudar...empezar a estudiar...planear los días con detalle...enterarme de la JulyBerry...planear los días con más detalle...comenzar a saltearme los planes porque eventualmente fuerzas exteriores aplican una fuerza mucho más potente a mi alrededor que desbarajusta absolutamente todo. Llegar a parcial con los días del mes cambiados, llegar al parcial sin todos los temas vistos, escribir gran parte de la JulyBerry Week y parte de lo que viene en las aventuras y...dos semanas de bloqueo y contando. _

_Así que acá estamos...estudiando física (les juro, la odio tanto que creo que por eso no me queda), luchando con terminar la julyberry week (me queda un solo día) y continuar con Extraño Corazón en las aventuras._

_Realizaciones descubiertas en el mes: debo convertirme en robot para poder hablar con alguien que me interesa, porque siempre meto la pata y chau interés de la otra persona hacia mi. NO debo planear las cosas, no hay forma de que algo planeado me salga bien. _

_Y la más importante: SI ALGUIEN VIO AL DINOSAURIO QUE ME ORINÓ, DIGANLE POR FAVOR QUE LO ANDO BUSCANDO PARA DEVOLVERLE SU MALA SUERTE._

_Kitties, nos veremos mañana. _

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore_


	2. Día 2 - Sin querer

**Título:** Sin querer.

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **3,043

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Rachel y Cassandra continuan con su relación en secreto, pero, eventualmente algunas personas las van descubriendo. Más allá de eso, los celos son un factor importante en su relación. Día 2 - Celos

**Rating: T**

******IMPORTANTE:** La mayoría de estos son light. Todos tienen que ver con todos, menos el día 3 y verán que no trato mal a Finn (pero no voy a hacer demasiado lío con eso, porque no) en el momento en que se lo nombra.

******Fecha de Publicación:**** 29/07/2013**

* * *

******Sin Querer**

Cassandra podía decirse que era celosa, pero nadie podía entender porque. Realmente gritarle a Rachel en las clases ya no era suficiente, pero a veces tenía que mostrar a sus idiotas alumnos de sexo masculino que la diva estaba ocupada. Por más que no supieran que era con ella.

Salvo Brody lo sabía y había jurado el secreto porque no quería que le hicieran pasar nuevamente lo que había pasado dos días atrás.

Vio caminar a Brody por el pasillo con el ojo morado y sonrió internamente, porque a pesar de que ella no pudiera hacerle nada, ni a él ni a ningún otro alumno, Rachel si.

Solamente cuando estaban solas podía decirle lo celosa que se había sentido ese día o esa semana.

Después de gritar un poco más, caminó hacia su oficina y se sentó a esperar. Todavía faltaba como una hora y se puso a corregir algunos exámenes teóricos sorpresa que había tomado.

* * *

_Habían arreglado juntarse en el departamento de Rachel ese fin de semana, ya que Kurt y Santana volvían a Lima por alguna razón que no quiso recordar._

_Por lo tanto, apenas Rachel le abrió la puerta con una pequeña pollera y una remera que solo cubría sus pechos, Cassandra la atacó vocalmente tirándola sobre el sillón. _

_Pocos segundos después, Rachel seguía con la pollera, pero Cassandra ya estaba prácticamente desnuda y con su cabeza entre las piernas de la diva. Era el lugar en el que más le gustaba estar apenas la veía y no se arrepentía nunca de pasar a visitarlo. Lingüisticamente hablando, por supuesto. _

_Y las cosas siempre mejoraban desde ese momento, porque parecía que cada vez que llevaba a Rachel hacia ese primer orgasmo, era como frotar una maldita lámpara con un genio que solo cumplía deseos sexuales. Y pronto las dos se encontraban en posiciones que quizás no se hubieran puesto a discutir si las hacían o no._

_Y así habían pasado el resto del día, perdidas en el cuerpo de la otra, alcanzando orgasmo tras orgasmo solo porque sabían que tenían dos días para disfrutarse, antes de que vuelvan los amigos de Rachel, antes de que la diva tuviera que dar explicaciones y antes de volver a clases en donde hacían creer a todos los demás que se odiaban._

_Se habían mordido durante la ducha. Sus dientes habían quedado grabados en los pechos de la otra porque Rachel había decidido sacar un strap on._

"_Consecuencias de acompañar a Santana a tiendas sexuales" dijo mientras se ponía el arnés y Cassandra solo sentía que la ducha no iba a hacer falta para humedecerse, realmente porque ya sentía líquido corriendo por sus muslos ante la sola visión._

_No supo como Rachel logró mantenerse en pie, mientras sus piernas estaban alrededor de su cintura, mientras la penetraba con ese juguete de silicona sin piedad, hasta hacerla gritar. Literalmente. Fue mientras Rachel entraba y salía de ella, que mordió sus pezones, haciéndola sentir más placer todavía._

_Cuando Cassandra le sacó el arnés a la diva y se lo puso, sintió como una nueva oleada de poder caer sobre su cuerpo y levantó a Rachel para morderle sus pezones._

"_Tenía que vengarme" dijo antes de girarla y penetrarla por detrás. "Si, ahora entiendo" agregó antes de llevarla a un gran orgasmo. _

_Cortesía de acompañar a Santana López a tiendas sexuales. _

_Eventualmente se cansaron, y caminaron casi arrastrándose hasta la cocina para comer algo, mientras reían y hablaban de su semana y de lo que había sido pasar tiempo separadas. _

"_¿No era que volvían el lunes a la mañana?" preguntó Cassandra cuando escuchó que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta principal con llave._

"_Si..." dijo Rachel agarrando un bate de beisbol y parándose al lado de la puerta a esperar. Fue demasiada sorpresa ver a Brody atravesar el umbral y recibier un golpe en el hombre._

"_¡Rachel!" gritó el joven haciendo que Cassandra saliera de su escondite para proteger a Rachel._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo acá? Pensé que no tenías mas llaves de este lugar" dijo Rachel enojándose._

"_Espera, ¿qué hago yo aquí?" preguntó Brody mirando a Cassandra "la pregunta sería ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí?" _

"_No te importa. Ya no vives aquí" dijo Rachel estirando una mano y sacando las llaves de las __manos de Brody._

"_Había escuchado que no iba a haber nadie en este departamento este fin de semana" dijo Brody "Vine a buscar unas cosas mías que me quedaron. Pero ahora que veo a Cassie, me gustaría que habláramos los tres" _

"_¿Hablar los tres?" preguntó Rachel cerrando la puerta y mirando a Cassandra_

"_Si...hace mucho que no tengo un menage a trois" dijo Brody sentándose en el sillón._

"_¿En serio ahora juegas al seductor?" preguntó Cassandra dando un paso hacia adelante._

"_Miren, si en NYADA se enteran de su relación __**prohibida**__, las dos van a quedar un poco marcadas. Y estoy segura de que están necesitando un poco de carne entre uds." dijo Brody triunfante._

"_Soy vegana" dijo Rachel _

"_No creo que esté hablando de ese tipo de carne" dijo Cassandra._

"_Realmente, extraño el cuerpo de Cassandra bajo el mío, sobre una mesa. Esas piernas alrededor de mi espalda, gimiendo y pidiendo más, y más y más...¡AUCHHH!" gritó Brody llevándose una mano a su ojo derecho en donde había recibido una trompada._

"_No hables así de Cassandra." dijo Rachel "Ahora vete de este lugar. Te dejaré lo que sea que encuentre en NYADA, en objetos perdidos, junto a tu hombría" _

"_Pegas fuerte para ser tan chiquita" dijo Brody "¿No me darías algo frío para poner en mi ojo?" _

"_No y quitate esas imágenes de Cassandra de tu cabeza, no me gusta que cualquiera piense en ella de esa forma" dijo Rachel enojada, con sus manos en la cintura. "Intenta hacer algún tipo de proceso para borrarla"_

"_¿Sabes que puedo hablar en NYADA?" preguntó Brody levantándose y cayendo nuevamente en el sillón porque Rachel le había tirado otra trompada hacia el otro ojo._

"_¡Y no vas a decir nada si no quieres que se enteren de que es lo que realmente haces!" gritó Rachel y Brody asintió, marchándose lentamente y lejos de la diva, por las dudas que la próxima trompada vaya hacia su nariz._

"_Eso fue muy sexy" dijo Cassandra_

"_¿Qué se cree hablando de ti de esa manera?" dijo Rachel comenzando a pasear por el departamento de un lado al otro, levantando las manos y sacudiéndolas. "Hablar de mi novia como si fuera solo una de sus conquistas más. Si, está bien, estuvieron juntos una noche, pero no es como para andar diciendo que extraña sentir sus piernas alrededor suyo" _

"_Rachel, ya se fue" dijo Cassandra sonriendo_

"_Claro, el mujeriego huye como si nada" dijo la diva._

"_No creo que huyera como si nada, creo que ahora va a parecer un mapache durante una semana gracias a los dos golpes que le diste."_

"_Es un idiota." dijo Rachel caminando de nuevo hacia la cocina. _

* * *

"Creo que vas a tener que dejar de gritarme en clases" dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de ella en su oficina.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Cassandra "Creo que es la única forma de mantener nuestra tapadera"

"Primero, porque están comenzando a sospechar que no quieres que nadie me toque ya que empiezas a gritar en el mismo momento en que alguien extiende una de sus manos hacia mi." dijo Rachel riendo.

"¿Y segundo?" preguntó Cassandra

"No tengo un segundo punto, pero estás llamando demasiado la atención, Carmen solicitó verme en su oficina hoy después de todas las clases."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por **comportamiento extraño en clases**, más precisamente en la tuya" dijo Rachel mirando hacia atrás. Fue en ese momento en que Cassandra se dio cuenta de que la diva había dejado la puerta abierta. "Además que le dijeron que habías dado la orden de que venga a hablar contigo cuando termine mi siguiente clase"

"Y ¿será por eso que está viniendo para acá?" preguntó Cassandra viendo como Carmen se acercaba a su oficina por el pasillo.

"Creo que si" dijo Rachel riendo.

"No te sientas tan contenta" dijo Cassandra "Sabes que puede llegar a pasar si nos descubren"

"Disculpa, pero yo no soy la que le grita a los alumnos cada vez que ponen una mano encima mío" dijo Rachel cruzando sus brazos. "Y te recuerdo, que es una clase de baile, y a veces necesito un compañero para bailar"

"Rachel, Cassandra, que bueno que las encuentro juntas" dijo Carmen golpeando la puerta de la oficina de la rubia y entrando.

"Carmen" dijo Cassandra

"Ahora podemos hablar las tres sin ser interrumpidas. A veces parece que en mi oficina las paredes tienen oídos." dijo Carmen dando un paso hacia adentro y cerrando la puerta con llave. Por suerte, los pasillos donde se encontraba la oficina de Cassandra no eran muy recorridos.

"¿De qué querrías hablar con nosotras? Además, tengo a Schwimmer aquí insistiendo en que deje mis malos tratos de lado" dijo Cassandra señalando a la diva.

"Aunque no parecía, venía observándolas mientras caminaba, y sé que estaban teniendo una conversación." dijo Carmen sentándose al lado de Rachel. "¿Cuánto tiempo después de que Rachel cancelara las clases conmigo empezó su relación?"

"¿De qué estás hablando, Carmen?" preguntó Cassandra, manteniendo su rostro sin demostrar nada.

"Estoy hablando de que las quejas que me llegan sobre uds. dos me están cansando. Y todavía faltan dos meses para que termine el año" dijo Carmen. "Y sé, que no eres tan malvada con todos tus alumnos salvo que quieras ocultar algo"

"Carmen..." dijo Cassandra

"Miren, sé que están en algún tipo de relación prohibida, pero Rachel siempre puede evitar tomar tus clases el año que viene y además ya es una adulta. Por lo tanto no me preocupa tanto ese tema, me preocupa más el tema de que se den cuenta otros profesores y que esto termine llegando al oído de los padres de Rachel y nos enfrentemos a algún tipo de demanda. Además de que está prohibido. Y no quiero perder ni a mejor profesora ni a mi mejor alumna" dijo Carmen. "Así que, comiencen a explicarme"

"Comenzó dos meses después de que Rachel canceló tus clases" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Y por eso has sido más agresiva con los demás alumnos?" preguntó Carmen. "Tengo varias quejas de insultos ilógicos. No es que no tuviera esas antes."

"¿De quién?" preguntó Rachel interesada.

"Habla la joven" dijo Carmen mirando a Rachel.

"Lo siento, es que me quedé shockeada por el hecho de que ud. sabe de lo que pasa entre nosotras" dijo la diva

"Intenta no decirlo ni muy rápido ni muchas veces dentro de este edificio, en serio" dijo Carmen. "Una de las quejas proviene de un chico llamado Josh algo, dice que le gritaste y lo hiciste pararse en una esquina porque había puesto mal la mano en su compañera de baile."

"Le estaba tocando el trasero y ella no podía decir absolutamente nada" dijo Cassandra

"Si, pero además de eso, dijo que lo hiciste quedarse cinco horas más, en una pierna para que aprenda de su error" dijo Carmen

"¿Qué pasó?¿Le salió una ampolla?" preguntó Cassandra

"Además del extraño golpe en la cara que tiene Brody" dijo Carmen

"Esa fui yo" dijo Rachel

"Y tengo entendido que hubo algo así como una pelea en un boliche hace un par de semanas atrás" dijo Carmen y Rachel y Cassandra compartieron una mirada.

* * *

_Habían aprovechado el anonimato que una fiesta de disfraces en un boliche les ofrecía. Cassandra se había disfrazado como una, bueno, no tenía una expresión definida. Usaba un traje negro de cuero que resaltaba todas sus curvas y se había puesto una máscara negra para ocultar su rostro. Cuando le envió la foto a Rachel, ésta dijo que se parecía a Gatúbela._

_La diva, había decidido disfrazarse de Padme Amidala, con un traje blanco y un par de armas de mentira en sus piernas. _

_Se encontraron en la puerta del lugar y se miraron de arriba a abajo, con una pícara sonrisa. _

"_Lo bueno de esa máscara es que puedo atacar tu boca en cualquier momento" dijo la diva pasando sus manos por el cuello de Cassandra._

"_¿Qué están viendo mis candentes ojos?" preguntó la voz de Santana López desde uno de los costados de la pareja. "Berry...¿gay? Le tendría que contar a Quinn, seguramente viene volando para probar un poco de tus berries" _

"_¿De qué está hablando ese...ángel?" preguntó Cassandra en el oído de la diva. _

"_Es Santana López, mi compañera de departamento." dijo Rachel. "Pero no puedo presentarte" _

"_No lo vas a hacer." dijo Rachel mientras se soltaba de Cassandra y enfrentaba a Santana. "Santana, qué alegría verte en este lugar" _

"_Es un boliche gay, Berry" dijo la latina_

"_Lo sé, Santana. No dije nada sobre eso" dijo Rachel _

"_Supongo que no vas a decir nada sobre eso, ya que estás como sopapa con esta rubia. ¿Puedes decirle que se quite la máscara?" preguntó Santana_

"_No, es algo de último minuto...si pasa más de una noche, que nos encontremos, te la presento" dijo Rachel_

"_Berry...sabía que algo habías aprendido de Puckerman" dijo Santana guiñándole un ojo. "Me voy a buscar una compañera" agregó._

_El resto de la noche, Cassandra y Rachel no se separaron para casi nada, salvo para ir al baño. _

_Y fue en uno de estos momentos, en que Santana se acercó a la diva, que se encontraba sola cerca de la puerta del baño, y con un notable alcoholismo encima de ella._

"_Por fin te encuentro" dijo abrazando a Rachel. "Abandona a la mujer esa con la que estás a los besos y caricias y vamos al departamento y vemos que tan buena te has hecho con las mujeres" _

"_Santana estás demasiado borracha" dijo la diva tratándola de sacarla de encima suyo._

"_Vamos Berry, sabes que quieres...auuuuuuuchhhh" dijo Santana llevándose una mano a su cabello, en donde alguien la tenía agarrada. "¿Qué te pasa loca?" _

"_Deja a mi novia en paz" dijo Cassandra alejándola lo más rápido y lo más lejos de la diva posible._

"_Esta mujer esta loca" dijo Santana abalanzándose hacia Cassandra, pero se detuvo al ver que Rachel se puso en el medio._

"_Espérame en la entrada, Santana" dijo la diva firmemente. _

"_No, voy a matar a esta perra psicótica que cree que porque estás con ella una noche ya eres su novia." dijo la latina intentando agarrarla por encima de ella. "La conozco hace mucho, tengo mis derechos" gritaba tratando de agarrar a Cassandra por encima de la diva. _

"_No tienes derecho sobre alguien que no ha sido tuya nunca" gritó Cassandra y Rachel se giró para enfrentarla._

"_Espérame en la barra" dijo y aunque Cassandra no quería, decidió hacerlo por las dudas._

"_¿No puedes elegir una persona que no esté loca?" preguntó Santana quien se estaba acariciando la cabeza. "Creo que me arrancó un mechón" _

"_¿Puedes esperarme en la puerta?" preguntó la diva._

"_De acuerdo. Más te vale que te apures, porque con este estado o me voy con un hombre o vuelvo y la golpeo" dijo Santana caminando hacia el lado de la puerta._

"_No tendrías porque haberle permitido eso" dijo Cassandra agarrando a la diva apenas la vio llegar._

"_No es eso. Vive conmigo. No puedo andar...diciéndole como te llamas" dijo Rachel abrazándola de nuevo. _

_Se comenzaron a besar, mientras volvían a la pista. Rachel se olvidó de Santana y comenzó a bailar pegada a Cassandra. _

"_Creo que te estás olvidando de algo" dijo Cassandra una hora después._

"_Maldición. Santana" dijo Rachel. "Te llamo mañana" _

"_¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que te fuiste?" preguntó Santana que estaba sentada en el piso del lado de adentro._

"_Nada más que 15 minutos" dijo la diva estirando una mano para ayudar a que se levante._

"_Pareció una hora." dijo la latina._

"_Estás borracha" _

"_Hola linda, ¿cómo estás?" dijo una rubia alta acercándose a Rachel sensualmente. _

"_No, estoy ocupada" dijo Rachel_

"_Vamos linda" dijo la rubia poniéndole la mano en el trasero a Rachel y tratándola de acercarla hacia ella._

"_La señorita dijo que no" se escuchó que Cassandra decía agarrando a esa rubia y empujándola contra la pared._

"_¡Seguridad!¡Seguridad!" gritó la rubia desde el piso y Rachel miró a Cassandra._

"_Esa parte solo me pertenece a mi" dijo Cassandra en voz baja. _

"_¿Igual que la fianza que voy a tener que pagar por sacarte de la cárcel?" preguntó la diva_

"_Tienes razón, vamos" dijo Cassandra_

"_En serio, Berry, tienes que elegirte novias menos locas" dijo Santana._

* * *

"Lo que me llama la atención es como te enteraste, ¿Carmen?" preguntó Cassandra

"A mi también me llama la atención eso, srta. Tibeadeaux" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, verán, yo estaba en esa fiesta también" dijo Carmen poniéndose colorada y observando dos cejas izquierdas perfectamente levantadas de sorpresa. "Aunque eso no es lo importante, pude reconocer a Cassandra, a ud. señorita Berry la reconocí porque su amiga decía "Berry""

"Santana no pierde esa costumbre" dijo Rachel

"Aunque por suerte ese fue el día que estuvimos demasiado cerca de la policía por causa de celos" dijo Rachel

"Eso es cierto" dijo Cassandra "Y no soy la única celosa en esta relación" dijo Cassandra.

"Las cosas de su relación quedan entre uds. Pero, dentro de estas paredes es mejor que su relación baje un tono. Tus celos son notorios, Cassandra. La queja de ese Josh, después tengo la queja de una chica que dijo que la trataste como un trapo de piso, haciéndola deslizarse por el piso mismo, valga la redundancia, solo porque sin querer tocó los pechos de Rachel"

"No fue sin querer" dijo Cassandra

"Cassie." dijo Rachel y la profesora la miró y esperó. "Srta. Tibeadeaux lo lamentamos muchísimo. Vamos a tratar de bajar los celos dentro del aula"

"Gracias, Rachel. Cassandra" dijo Carmen antes levantarse y salir de la oficina.

"¿Por qué le dices cosas que no sabes si van a pasar?" preguntó Cassandra

"Porque si quieres que terminemos el año sin que nadie más descubra nuestra relación lo vamos a tener que hacer. ¿O estás dispuesta a quedarte sin trabajo?" preguntó Rachel levantándose y saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

Eventualmente Cassandra bajó un tono en cuanto a sus celos en las clases de baile y Rachel también, aunque con Brody parecía tener un pequeño punto débil, y cuando el muchacho solía decir algo, Rachel solía pegarle. Siempre sin querer, por supuesto.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Día 2 y el tema de hoy es Celos. Acá está. Ahora se entiende lo que pasó con Santana en el capítulo anterior. Jajaja. _

_¿Qué más? Creo que mañana es el Universo Alterno, así que aviso que tiene G!P pero creo que no es muy explícito._

_Si, puse Alterno, y creo que es culpa de física me está haciendo mal. _

_Agradezco las reviews, favorites, follows y alerts!_

_Gracias a Wanda-Marie840 y Romi por las reviews, se las contesto juntas así no me vuelvo repetitiva, petitiva, titiva, tiva, va...ya hago cualquiera. Santana es Santana, siempre, así que tenía que meterla buscando la forma de descubrirlas. Y...no hace falta que me manden al dinosaurio de regreso, solo quiero saber su dirección así le mando una encomienda con el orín, cosa que la mala suerte se vaya. En el caso de que no se vaya, tendré que recurrir a buscar un unicornio. Y ahí si que se me complica el tema. _

_Besos a todas y todos Kitties!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore_


	3. El Padrino de la Boda

**Título:** El Padrino de la Boda

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **4,183

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July, Noah Puckerman/Kurt Hummel

**Summary:** Rachel se entera de que su mejor amigo se está por casar, y aunque no sabe con quien, si se entera que es el padrino. Cuando va al lugar en donde se tiene que hacer el traje para la fecha dos semanas después, conoce a Cassandra July, quien sabe con quien se va a casar Noah. Ni idea que es este summary G!P Rachel

**Rating: T**

******IMPORTANTE:**** Es light, porque creo que estoy manteniéndola toda así. Pero hay una pequeña parte de sexy times.**

******Fecha de Publicación:**** 30/07/2013**

* * *

**El Padrino de la Boda**

En dos semanas, su mejor amigo se iba a casar y Rachel no podía estar más feliz. Por fin ese joven indeciso iba a decir que si y la diva iba a dejar de recibir llamadas a la madrugada porque él se sentía mal. Por él, por la vida, por todo.

Se levantó de su cama y se preguntó como sería la mujer que había por fin logrado conquistar a Noah y sacudió la cabeza diciendo que no importaba. Aunque si se parecían en algo, la mujer tenía que tener un carácter fuerte que lo hiciera detenerse. Se preguntó si Quinn iría, desde que habían terminado hace más de un año no habían hablado demasiado.

"_Hey, Rachel. Otra vez yo. Tienes que ir a una pequeña tienda en la quinta avenida, donde te van a hacer el traje." _dijo la voz de Noah en el contestador. Por lo menos sabía que tenía que llamarla a su línea fija durante la noche.

Pero...¿por qué traje?

Agarró su celular y llamó a su amigo.

"¿Por qué tengo que usar traje?" preguntó apenas escuchó la voz de su amigo contestar.

"_Por qué eres mi padrino" _respondió Noah

"¿Cómo voy a ser tu padrino?"

"_Está permitido, Rach. No confío en nadie más que en ti para que hagas esto. Además, así puedes acostarte con una o más damas de honor" _dijo Noah.

"Como si pudiera" dijo Rachel cortando la comunicación.

Quinn la había aceptado porque se habían conocido, enamorado y su primera vez había sido entre ellas, a pesar de que Rachel era intersexual. Llegaron juntas a NY dos años atrás, pero quizás la convivencia o el nuevo mundo, las fue separando. Y Quinn no soportó más y se marchó, dejándola con una pequeña nota diciendo que lo sentía y una extensa carta explicándole que de alguna forma ya no la amaba.

Al comienzo se enojó, pero después supo que no tenía por que hacerlo. Le escribió un correo electrónico que sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ir en donde le decía que entendía y que esperaba volver a verla. Que sobre todo le deseaba felicidad.

Sabía que todavía faltaban horas para ir al teatro, así que decidió ir ese mismo día a la tienda para el traje.

* * *

Apenas entró creyó que se había equivocado, pero cuando vio a algunos hombres probándose unos horribles trajes, levantó los hombros. Esperaba que Noah no hubiera pedido algo feo, pero sabía que siempre podía recurrir a Kurt.

"Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarla?" preguntó una voz que hizo a Rachel girar rápidamente. La diva se quedó mirando a la mujer a la cual la voz pertenecía, era un poco más alta que ella, un cuerpo bien formado y mantenido, unos profundos ojos verdes y un cabello rubio que caía como ondas en sus hombros.

"Vengo de parte de Noah Puckerman" dijo Rachel. La ceja que había levantado la mujer en el momento en que dijo por donde venía.

"Cassandra July, ven conmigo" dijo la rubia metiéndose detrás de unas cortinas.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel siguiéndola con pocas ganas. "¿Sabes acaso que han pedido para su improvisada boda?"

"¿Improvisada? Son dos semanas de tiempo" dijo Cassandra

"Lo sé. Solo quiero conocer a la mujer que logró lo que parecía imposible" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Bien, si puedes pararte ahí y desnudarte. Voy a tomarte las medidas" dijo Cassandra señalando un pequeño escalón circular.

Rachel se puso un poco nerviosa, no estaba muy acostumbrada a desnudarse al frente de desconocidos, sobre todo por su condición.

"Emmm" dijo Rachel

"No te preocupes, he visto muchas cosas" dijo Cassandra

"Está bien" dijo Rachel y se sacó la ropa de espaldas a Cassandra.

"Bien, comenzaremos por la espalda" dijo la rubia cuando vio que Rachel ya estaba en posición.

Cuando estaba midiendo la parte delantera, sin querer su mano se acercó demasiado a la entrepierna y sintió el bulto.

"Lo siento." dijo Rachel tratando de controlarse. "Soy intersexual"

"No hay problema" dijo Cassandra sorprendida.

Minutos después terminó con las medidas.

"Creo que ya esta noche voy a tener lista la primer prueba" dijo Cassandra

"De acuerdo, avísame y vengo" dijo Rachel caminando rápido para ponerse la ropa.

"No tienes que preocuparte, no me siento asqueada ni nada" dijo Cassandra deteniéndola en el camino y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. "En serio"

"Gracias" dijo Rachel quien estaba comenzando a sentirse nerviosa, y su rostro estaba colorado.

"Esta bien, aquí te dejo mi número" dijo Cassandra sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo.

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva pensando en porque quería el número de Cassandra

"Llámame cuando quieras" agregó la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

"Esta bien, nos vemos" dijo Rachel vistiéndose y saliendo lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Extrañamente, Noah no respondía sus llamadas. Era extraño porque su amigo le respondía hasta cuando estaba teniendo sexo.

Antes de empezar la función, Rachel observó que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"**Hola Rachel. Soy Cassandra. Conseguí tu número de Noah. Tu primera prueba ya está lista"**

"No es nada raro" dijo Rachel y quería hablar con su amigo. Saber sobre esta Cassandra.

"_**Muchas gracias. Paso mañana por el local para ver como quedó. Rachel" **_

No le gustaba que la molesten cuando estaba viendo una obra de teatro. Su trabajo era encontrar la posible obra en la cual invertir, y ya esto la estaba cansando. Tenía otras cosas que hacer además de encontrar obras de teatro.

Intentó pensar que podía hacer el resto de la semana, ya que le habían recomendado no aparecer por la oficina.

Si, el estŕes era demasiado, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Podría aprovechar y pedir una semana más así estaba bien para la boda de Noah, pensó.

Salió del teatro caminando, otra obra de esas malas que hacían Off Broadway y que ella tenía que ver. No sabía para que tenía algunos que se decían buscadores de talento trabajando en su propia empresa.

Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, comenzaba a tener frío.

"Rachel" dijo una voz a sus espaldas y la diva se dio vuelta.

"¿Cassandra?" dijo al ver quien era. Ya estaba en la puerta de su edificio y Cassandra venía caminando detrás de ella.

"¿Qué haces por aquí?" preguntó Cassandra mirándola divertida.

"Vivo aquí" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros y abriendo la puerta.

"¿En serio? Yo también" dijo Cassandra mostrando sus llaves.

"En serio. ¿Entras?" preguntó Rachel sosteniendo la puerta.

"Gracias" dijo Cassandra y caminó hacia el ascensor en donde sostuvo la puerta para que Rachel pudiera entrar.

"¿Piso?" preguntó Rachel que quedó del lado de la botonera.

"15" dijo Cassandra.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel apretando el número de la rubia.

"¿No aprietas el tuyo?" preguntó Cassandra. "¿Sabes que si alguien llama el ascensor antes de que yo me baje vas a andar paseando?"

"Es cierto. Pero vivo en el penthouse. Si meto mi llave ahora no va a parar en el tuyo" dijo Rachel. "Además de que se detiene el ascensor y me lleva a casa si alguien lo llama antes de que te bajes" agregó guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Penthouse?" preguntó la rubia levantando una ceja. "Sexy"

"Gracias" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"Eres como una pequeña caja de sorpresas. Me gusta" dijo Cassandra acercándose y pasando una mano por su brazo, acariciándolo y llegando hasta la mano en donde acarició la palma y separó sus manos.

"Emmm..." comenzó a decir Rachel cuando el ascensor se detuvo y Cassandra sonrió.

"Nos vemos, Rachel" dijo acercándose a su rostro "Vivo en el B si quieres pasar una de estas noches"

"Nos vemos" dijo la diva poniéndose más colorada que antes.

* * *

Cassandra July, no se imaginaba que después de la ruptura con su ex no iba a volver a sentir. Muchas cosas pasaron y después de casi 5 años de pareja, convivencia, un departamento juntas y planes para tener hijos, ella se fue con un hombre casi 40 años mayor, con una cuenta mucho mayor y negando toda la relación. Incluso vaciando las cuentas corrientes de Cassandra y reclamando sus partes de los negocios que tenían juntas, logrando que Cassandra quedara en la calle.

Lo peor de todo, fue cuando ella volvió, casi arrastrándose, 6 meses después pidiéndole un lugar donde quedarse, cuando Cassandra había conseguido un basurero del otro lado del puente de Brooklyn donde la cama estaba empotrada en la pared, como si fuera un maldito armario. Ella sentía algo por su ex y la dejó quedarse unos días, pero poco a poco sus cosas iban desapareciendo hasta que ella no pudo entrar en el departamento, hasta que había sido dejada de lado nuevamente por la misma persona, sin absolutamente nada más que lo que tenía puesto y por suerte la cuenta del banco.

Buscó de nuevo trabajo, hasta que encontró en esa pequeña tienda y comenzó a ganar más dinero y a conocer más gente. Era una perra y a su jefe le gustaba eso, pero ella a veces sentía que le gustaría volver a sentir ese calor en su corazón y un cuerpo todas las noches en su cama. Y sexo, extrañaba el sexo. Y después de charlar con su jefe durante horas, se dirigió a abrir la tienda para encontrarse, por primera vez con Rachel Berry.

No lo esperaba, como no esperaba ver esos hermosos ojos marrones. Había escuchado de Rachel no solo por Noah, sino porque mucha gente buscaba ropa para poder dar una buena impresión a la gran productora.

Y cuando sintió lo que había dentro de su ropa interior, fue un poco más interesante. Sabía por todas esas personas que Rachel Berry era una de las solteras más deseadas desde hacía un poco más de un año atrás. Y sabía entonces porque Rachel era una persona tan solitaria. Por lo tanto, supo enseguida el porque se mantenía tan alejada de las personas, y a ella eso le gustaba. Porque le gustaba sus ojos brillando ante el contacto con otra, su rubor cuando ella hacía algún tipo de insinuación, y lo que más le gustaba era que la conocía desde esa misma mañana y ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Se preguntó si volvería a verla pero ahora por lo menos ya sabía que vivía en el mismo edificio que ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente Rachel pasó por la pequeña tienda para poder ver el traje que le habían preparado.

"¿Puede ser que estés de vacaciones?" preguntó Cassandra mientras miraba a Rachel desvestirse en la misma sala de pruebas que el día anterior.

"¿Estuviste googleando mi nombre?" preguntó la diva

"Algo así" dijo Cassandra riendo.

"¿Voy a poder engordar la semana que viene mientras me preparo para la boda?" preguntó Rachel. "A veces me dan antojos de comer lechuga, mucha lechuga."

"Eres graciosa" dijo Cassandra acercándose a ella con el traje en la mano.

"No muchos lo dicen" dijo Rachel agarrando el traje y comenzando a ponerse la camisa.

"Pero al final no me respondiste la pregunta." dijo Cassandra mirando con atención el cuerpo de Rachel.

"Estoy de vacaciones obligadas" dijo Rachel. "Dijeron que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de estres, y necesitaba tomarme unos días. Y aunque no quería me obligaron. Es lo malo de ser la dueña de todo y que todos tengan un ojo sobre ti"

"Guau. ¿Quieres hacer algo en estos días?" preguntó Cassandra

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida. Mucha gente solía invitarla a cenar, quería conocerla , solían decir, pero en realidad siempre resultaba una decepción. Porque desde que se había filtrado la información de que Rachel estaba soltera nuevamente, todos querían una oportunidad con la gran productora y el camino al éxito.

"No sé, cenar. Ver como nos llevamos. Yo también estoy invitada a la boda" dijo Cassandra. "No me gusta la idea de ir sola"

"¿Sabes con quien se va a casar Noah?" preguntó Rachel

"Creo que ahora te vas a enterar" dijo Cassandra asomándose por la cortina porque había escuchado el ruido de la puerta principal.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel ilusionada.

"En serio" dijo Cassandra haciendo una seña y pronto apareció un joven, más o menos de la edad de Rachel, con unos ojos verdes llamativos y seguido por Noah.

"¡Rach!" dijo su amigo corriendo a abrazarla a pesar de que todavía estaba a medio vestir. "¡Qué bueno que te encuentro aquí!"

"Hola, Noah" dijo la diva.

"Quiero presentarte a alguien." dijo Noah y se dio vuelta señalando al joven que había entrado junto a él al probador. "Él es Kurt Hummel. Mi futuro marido"

Las palabras que su mejor amigo desde la edad de 5 años le habían dicho la dejaron completamente shockeada. Miró al tal Kurt y después a Noah, miró a Cassandra que parecía estar a punto de estallar en carcajadas y de nuevo a su mejor amigo. Se dio media vuelta, dando la espalda para concentrarse en su respiración, y después de eso volvió a enfrentar a Kurt.

"Lo siento. Noah sabe como darme las noticias." dijo acercándose al joven estirando la mano. "Soy Rachel Berry."

"Noah me ha hablado mucho sobre ti" dijo Kurt. "Aunque sé que no te ha hablado de mi"

"Lo siento, Rach. ¿Crees que tendrás tiempo para poder ir a almorzar con nosotros?" dijo Noah. Parecía arrepentido por no haberle contado, pero sabía que Rachel no iba a enojarse.

"¿Podemos hablar antes a solas?" preguntó la diva y Noah asintió.

"De acuerdo." dijo Noah

"Igual yo tengo que ver como estuvo esto manejándose sin mi presencia en estos días" dijo Kurt. "De acuerdo" dijo Noah y esperó que Rachel se cambiara para salir rumbo al restaurante más cercano.

"Deberías haber dicho algo" dijo Rachel golpeando a su amigo.

"Para llamarte diva pegas muy fuerte" dijo Noah

"Me llamas así por esa Navidad en la que canté al frente de nuestros padres y tus padres _"Highway to hell"_ Noah" dijo Rachel.

"Rachel, espera." dijo Noah deteniéndola y sacándola del medio de la acera, para no ser atropellados por las otras personas. "Sé que tendría que haberte dicho algo, incluso cuando empecé a tener las dudas, porque sé que eres la única persona que podía llegar a entenderme. Pero con Kurt las cosas son complicadas."

"Noah, aprecio el sentimiento de querer explicarme todo en este mismo momento, pero ¿no sería mejor que lo hagamos en algún lugar donde estemos nosotros dos solos hasta que tu prometido y su ¿qué es Cassandra de él, por cierto?"

"Es su empleada y amiga y tienes razón" dijo Noah, volviendo a caminar hasta que entraron en el restaurante y el le envió un mensaje a Kurt anunciándole donde estaban.

Después de que se sentaron, Rachel esperó que la moza hiciera su primera aparición y trajera un café para los dos.

"Conocí a Kurt hace tres años. Nunca fuimos más que amigos, que nos encontrábamos casualmente, hasta hace un año y medio atrás, en los que..." comenzó a decir Noah.

"En los que comenzaste a acostarte con mujeres casi todos los días" dijo Rachel

"Si." respondió Noah "Había comenzado a sentir cosas por Kurt, cosas que no sabía como enfrentar, ni que decir después de todo lo que hice en estos años, Rach. Y me volví loco. Y las mujeres eran una distracción, pero nunca fueron lo suficiente para sacar mi mente de Kurt. Cuando logré juntar la fuerza suficiente para decirle algo a él, comencé un camino que no podía controlar. Estaba con él y salía a buscar una mujer, y así sucesivamente. Hasta hace unos 4 meses atrás."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Contraté a una prostituta, fue al departamento...me desperté desnudo, había tomado hasta el agua de los floreros, la mujer me había vaciado el departamento, en el sentido de vaciado. Solo quedaban los muebles, vacíos. Kurt escuchó toda mi explicación cuando me di cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo lo estaba lastimando, y estuve tratando de enmendar mi error desde que Kurt decidió perdonarme. Él se había enamorado de mi hacía mucho tiempo. No estuve con absolutamente nadie durante dos meses, hasta que Kurt aceptó una cita conmigo y desde entonces estoy con él. Antes de ayer le pedí casamiento, sé que puede parecer rápido todo, pero realmente lo amo, Rach. Puedo notar eso. Y quiero que la boda sea rápida."

"Creo que era obvio que solo un hombre podría aguantar tu ritmo" dijo Rachel. "¿Te hace feliz?"

"Bastante" dijo Noah poniéndose colorado. Y Rachel se sorprendió, rubor no era una palabra que vaya con su mejor amigo.

"Listo entonces." dijo Rachel

"¿En serio? Pensé que iba a haber una gran escena dramática" dijo Noah.

"Ya no hago esas cosas" dijo Rachel.

"Ahora..." dijo Noah cambiando de tema, porque sabía que _dramática_ Rachel era una etapa de los últimos tiempos con Quinn. "¿Por qué preguntaste por Cassandra?"

"Te vas a quedar con la intriga, porque ahí vienen" dijo Rachel señalando a la puerta del restaurtante.

* * *

Todos se habían llevado maravillosamente bien, y quedaron para cenar esa noche.

Rachel volvió al departamento intentando saber que había pasado, en que momento su amigo había dejado de confiar en ella. Pero sabía que debía ser importante para una boda tan improvisada y que además, Quinn no iba a estar ahí.

Cassandra le envió un mensaje preguntándole si quería que viajaran juntas hacia el restaurante al cual respondió positivamente y agregó que ella pasaba a buscarla.

Si Cassandra July ya le había parecido hermosa, cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, en un ajustado vestido negro, que mostraba más escote del que estuviera permitido en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Noah sonreía pícaramente cuando los encontraron en el restaurante y Cassandra y Kurt se disculparon para ir a las _facilidades_.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo así?" preguntó Rachel mientras su amigo seguía sonriendo.

"Te gusta" dijo Noah casi cantando.

"Te odio." dijo Rachel

"¿Sabes que a ella nunca le gustaron las morenas y hoy, después de que te fuiste no dejó de preguntar por ti?¿Sabes que te estuvo googleando?"

"Noah..."

"Vamos Rach. Se ven hermosas juntas. Prácticamente pensé que ya eran parejas cuando entraron las dos juntas recién. ¿Sigues esperando a Quinn?"  
"Sabes que no" dijo Rachel.

"¿Entonces? Además sé que sabe de tu condición" dijo Noah

"Estoy sospechando que ya lo sabía antes de tocarme _accidentalmente_ mientras medía las piernas para el traje"

"Kurt puede habérselo contado." dijo Noah mirando como su prometido y su amiga volvían del baño.

Tres horas después, tres botellas de champagne entre los cuatro, y una mano en el muslo de Rachel.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel agarrando la mano que ya estaba cerca de su entrepierna, y ya no podía controlar el efecto del calor que la mano le estaba ogenerando en su miembro.

"Te toco" dijo Cassandra. Hablaban en voz baja porque la pareja que tenían en frente estaba demostrándose cariño.

"No" dijo Rachel y Cassandra abandonó el muslo de la morena pero su boca se dirigió al cuello.

"¿Me estás diciendo que no deseas nada de placer?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Nosotros nos vamos" dijo Noah interrumpiendo el momento.

"Bueno...nosotras..." comenzó a decir Rachel.

"También" dijo Cassandra y esperaron los cuatro a la camarera que les llevara la cuenta.

En el ascensor, Cassandra levantó un poco el juego, pegando su cuerpo al de Rachel mientras subían hasta su piso.

"Ven conmigo" dijo Cassandra quedándose en el medio de la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió.

"No" dijo Rachel firmemente

"Ven conmigo. Prometo comportarme" dijo Cassandra.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel dudando.

"Si, creo que seguí un consejo de tu mejor amigo y no quería hacerte sentir incómoda." dijo Cassandra bajando la mirada. "Pensé que era la mejor forma de querer estar un rato conmigo a solas. No hace falta que hagamos nada. Solo quiero conocerte"

"Está bien." dijo Rachel "Pero solo porque me confesaste que fue idea de Noah"

"Fue idea mía, Noah me dijo que podía hacer eso" dijo Cassandra sonriendo y Rachel sintió que su miembro palpitaba, pero no. No quería acostarse con alguien por unas cuantas noches, quería volver a sentir y sabía que aunque su cuerpo si quisiera acostarse con alguien, ésta mujer no era para lastimar. De solo pensar que podían lastimarla ya sentía un dolor en el pecho y le parecía raro que sentía eso a tan solo conocerla hacía menos de 48 horas.

* * *

Despertó notando que no estaba en su habitación y que alguien dormía abrazada a ella. Pero el dolor en su espalda, que también había despertado con ella, le anunció que no estaba en una cama.

"Solo nos quedamos dormidas" dijo Cassandra en su cuello.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel. "Son las 8 de la mañana"

"Maldición" dijo Cassandra levantándose rápidamente. "Kurt va a matarme. Con ésto de su casamiento Kurt está histérico y hoy me pidió que esté en la tienda a las 8 y media"

"Esa es mi señal para retirarme" dijo Rachel que comenzaba a recordar la conversación de la noche anterior.

"¿Quieres hacer algo a la tarde?" preguntó Cassandra tímidamente antes de abandonar el living.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Rachel que en realidad, a pesar de la noche que habían pasado, no quería alejarse mucho de Cassandra.

"No sé. Ir a caminar por Central Park ¿supongo?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Está bien. ¿A qué hora te parece bien?" preguntó Rachel levantándose del sillón.

"Salgo a las dos." dijo Cassandra

"De acuerdo, te paso a buscar por la tienda" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Cassandra.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel mientras agarraba su cartera.

"¿Vas a pasar a buscarme?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas? Te dije que si"

"Solo me sorprende"

"Creo que anoche llegamos a..."

"Rachel..."

"Anoche la pasé bien contigo. Me gustas, si quieres saber la verdad" dijo Rachel poniéndose completamente colorada. "Por eso voy a pasar a buscarte hoy"

* * *

Para el día de la boda de Noah, Rachel y Cassandra tenían algo más que una amistad. Ya habían ido a cinco citas y pasaban gran parte del tiempo besándose cuando estaban juntas.

Después de la pequeña boda en el ayuntamiento en donde Rachel se movió incómoda por el traje que había quedado prácticamente perfecto, fueron a un pequeño restaurante, en donde se hizo la fiesta con los conocidos de ambos novios.

Rachel no tuvo que hacer un discurso ya que los novios lo habían pedido y no se sorprendió tampoco que Cassandra fuera la madrina de la boda.

"¿Crees que podríamos adelantar nuestra cita de esta noche?" preguntó Cassandra mientras bailaban. Ya habían cortado la torta, ya los novios se estaban por marchar a una corta luna de miel y algunos invitados ya no recordaban absolutamente nada.

"¿Teníamos una cita hoy?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida. Cada día, desde que habían empezado a verse a diario o hablarse en el caso de que no pudieran verse, a la diva se le hacía más difícil controlar su miembro.

"No, pero pensaba..." dijo Cassandra apretando más su cuerpo al de Rachel "Que podíamos ir a tu departamento o al mío y hacerla...no sé...¿Más privada?"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Rachel que sabía que iba a necesitar que Cassandra se pegara a su cuerpo por la parte de adelante porque sabía que no iba a poder caminar sin mostrar su erección.

* * *

Terminaron en el penthouse de Rachel, porque apenas se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, Cassandra la atacó con sus besos y sus manos, y no dejaba que Rachel hablara. Por lo tanto, la pequeña morena alcanzó a sacar su llave y llevarlas a su departamento.

Tampoco alcanzaron a llegar a la habitación, ya que cuando alcanzaron el living de Rachel, Cassandra ya había sacado la camisa de la diva y su propio vestido.

Si hubieran estado un poco más borrachas, las dos no hubieran recordado absolutamente nada al día siguiente, pero parecían haber estado planeando este momento, porque cuando despertaron, recordaron cada detalle.

Como Cassandra con su boca alrededor del miembro de Rachel, mientras intentaba otorgar con una de sus manos placer a los pechos de la diva.

O Rachel haciendo maravillas con su lengua en el clítoris de Cassandra antes de abandonar ese lugar con su boca y penetrarla de una sola vez antes de quedarse quieta disfrutando la sensación de sentir a Cassandra ahogar su miembro y la piel de alguien alrededor de ella, dispuesta a estar con ella.

O el momento en que ambas alcanzaron el climax y se quedaron recuperando la respiración y el sentido mirándose a los ojos.

Rachel fue la primera en recuperarse y salió de adentro de Cassandra para descartar el preservativo que había usado antes de volver con su pareja.

* * *

Cuando Noah y Kurt volvieron unos días después, no se sorprendieron al enterarse de que Cassandra y Rachel habían oficializado su relación.

Ambos estaban felices por sus amigas, e insistían en salir los cuatro a comer. Lograron llegar a un acuerdo de dos veces por semana.

* * *

Tampoco se sorprendieron cuando las dos anunciaron que se iban a vivir juntas, después de 6 meses de relación.

O cuando Cassandra, en una de esas cenas con sus amigos, 9 meses después de estar juntas anunció que estaba embarazada.

* * *

Dos años después, con una pequeña niña en brazos de enormes ojos verdes, Rachel esperaba a Cassandra en el altar.

Mientras a su lado Noah Puckerman susurraba enojado porque Rachel lo había puesto como madrina de la boda.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_No doy mas. El maldito dinosaurio ya no sé que es lo que quiere conmigo. Creo que me está probando y estoy a punto de clavarle el cuerno del unicornio, cuando lo encuentre obvio. Por lo tanto, si ven un unicornio azul francia paseando por sus barrios ¿le pueden decir que quiero contratarlo? _

_Bueno, gracias por las reviews, favorites, follows y alerts!_

**_Wanda-Marie840: _**_no puedo dejar a Santana afuera, pero no va a ser un trío, sino que es como una protagonista más en estas historias. Por lo menos en algún capítulo. Gracias por la review! _

**_Romi:_**_ ¿vale la descripción del unicornio? No sé dibujar, salvo un palito, con cuatro palitos haciendo extremidades y un círculo como cabeza. Suerte con esos finales, yo mañana tengo un parcial, pero ya no doy más. Gracias por la review!_

_Gracias por leerme Kitties!_

_Nos vemos mañana! _

_Besos!_

_Lore_


	4. Excusas

**Título:** Excusas

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **5,952

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Rachel Berry se entera de que Cassandra July suele dar clases privadas a sus alumnos y que las cosas mejoran. ¿Será eso cierto? No solo lo de que las cosas mejoran, sino que Cassandra de clases privadas.

**Rating: T**

******IMPORTANTE:**** Es light, y es el inicio de la historia de amor de esta JulyBerry Week.**

******Fecha de Publicación:**** 31/07/2013**

* * *

******Excusas **

"¡Basta Schwimmer! Me da asco mirarte intentando bailar. Prefiero que te quedes sentada al costado del salón y si es un lugar en donde puedas esconderte, mucho mejor" gritó Cassandra señalando a Rachel Berry con su bastón.

Rachel asintió en silencio, era mejor no contradecir a Cassandra July últimamente.

"¿Sabías que dicen que las cosas mejoran cuando uno tiene clases privadas con ellas?" preguntó alguien al lado de la diva.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Rachel mirando a un joven, de ojos negros, que estaba esperando algo al costado del salón.

"Alguien que estuvo en tu lugar hace un tiempo atrás" dijo el joven.

"Por lo que veo sigues en mi lugar" dijo Rachel y el joven sonrió antes de marcharse.

* * *

"Kuuuurttt" dijo Rachel entrando en el departamento y tirándose de cara en el sillón.

"No te voy a hacer masajes en los pies, si es lo que pretendes" dijo Kurt apareciendo sobre ella.

"No es eso, he tenido un día de lo más extraño." dijo Rachel girando y mirando la cabeza de su amigo.

"¿Qué sucedió? Si se trata de Cassandra July y sus gritos, puedo asegurarte que esta mañana todos los escuchamos" dijo Kurt

"Si, pero además de eso, cuando me envió a un costado del salón, un chico que veía por primera vez me dijo que las cosas mejoraban con las clases privadas que ella da, el problema es que nadie ha conseguido una de esas en lo que va del año" dijo Rachel sentándose. "Y después de eso, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Brody iba hablando con unos amigos de no sé qué, y comenzó a hablar de las clases privadas. En ese caso sabemos que si funcionaron."

"¿Y eso ha sido extraño?" preguntó Kurt

"Si de no escuchar sobre esas clases privadas a escuchar sobre ellas 6 veces en el día no es extraño, ya no sé que es lo que es extraño" dijo Rachel cerrando sus ojos.

"¿Y si fuera que mejoran las cosas con esas clases privadas?" preguntó Kurt

"Daría lo que fuera por una de esas" dijo Rachel

"Entonces tienes que ver como conseguirlas" dijo Kurt

"Maldición" dijo Rachel. "Imagínate yo en una clase privada con Cassandra July"

"Si, sé que debería estar llamando al 911 apenas comience la misma, así que déjame su dirección" dijo Kurt caminando hacia la cocina.

"Entonces ¿crees que debo hacerlo?" preguntó Rachel

"Creo que si, estoy seguro de que puedes entrar en su corazón de esa manera y será un poco más...bueno...menos perra contigo" dijo Kurt.

"Y eso es lo que quiero" dijo Rachel

"Eso es lo que quieres" dijo Kurt sonriendo.

* * *

"Brody" dijo Rachel acercándose a su amigo al día siguiente.

"Hey, Rach. ¿Qué cuéntas?" preguntó el joven poniéndose una remera.

"Necesito saber como hacer para obtener una clase privada con Cassandra" dijo Rachel bajando la voz para que nadie más que ellos los escuchen.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Brody sorprendido. "Nunca pensé que ibas a querer meterte sola en la guarida de la serpiente"

"No es eso..." dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero.

"¿Y qué es? Sabemos que no eres la favorita" dijo Brody

"No quiero ser la favorita, solo quiero mejorar y si ella es la mejor, entonces pretendo sacrificar mi salud mental para que me enseñe la mejor" dijo Rachel

"Pero ¿no podrías pagarle las clases privadas a alguna otra bailarina de la ciudad?" preguntó Brody

"Ni siquiera quiero pensar eso. Imagínate si se da cuenta. Tengo asegurada mi muerte" dijo Rachel.

"Déjame ver que puedo averiguar" dijo Brody

"¿Cómo qué qué puedes averiguar?¿Acaso no es algo que se hace siempre?" preguntó Rachel mirándolo sorprendida.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque ayer escuché a mucha gente hablar de ese tema. Y un chico me dijo que tendría que ir a clases privadas con Cassandra"

"Está bien. Voy a averiguar y te confirmo" dijo Brody.

Rachel lo vio partir mordiéndose la mejilla.

* * *

"¿Qué averiguaste?" preguntó Kurt esa noche

"Brody no sabía nada de las clases privadas" dijo Rachel

"¿En serio? Uno pensaría que si y que las aprovechó de otra manera" dijo Kurt

"Si, a mi también me pareció raro." dijo Rachel sacando su celular. "Oh, un mensaje de Brody. Espero que tenga novedades"

"Esperemos" dijo Kurt caminando hacia ella y parándose a su lado para mirar la pantalla.

"O sea..." dijo Rachel mirando a Kurt

"Tienes que hacerlo" dijo Kurt.

"Maldición"

"Aprovecha mañana que tienes clases con ella" dijo Kurt caminando hacia su cuarto.

* * *

"Schwimmer, la clase termino hace 5 minutos, generalmente no queda nadie en este lugar para ese entonces, y sin embargo, tu presencia se hace notar a pesar de que estás callada en esa esquina" dijo Cassandra caminando hacia la diva.

"Quería preguntarle por las clases privadas" dijo Rachel

"No" dijo Cassandra dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque no tienes lo suficiente para entrar en una de esas clases" dijo Cassandra dejándola sola

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" preguntó Rachel siguiéndola hacia el pasillo.

"Tienes que darme algo que más deseas. Si adivinas que es para pasado mañana, después de clases, comenzaré a pensarlo" dijo Cassandra dejando a Rachel parada en el medio del pasillo.

* * *

"¿Está jugando a las adivinanzas?" preguntó Kurt esa noche.

"No lo sé" dijo Rachel. "Esto es más raro de lo que pensé."

"Es como un juego" dijo Kurt

"Si...pero...tengo que llamar a Quinn" dijo Rachel agarrando el teléfono.

"¿Para qué?"

"Necesito el teléfono de Sue."

"¿Por qué?"

"Una perra debe entender a otra" dijo Rachel

"Me gusta como piensas. ¿Pero por qué no intentas primero preguntándole a Quinn?" preguntó Kurt sentándose en el sillón para escuchar.

"¿Por qué le tendría que preguntar a Quinn?" preguntó Rachel comenzando a marcar

"Ella fue una perra alguna vez" dijo Kurt

"Santana tiene más fresca la memoria de esos hechos" dijo Rachel

"Prueba con Quinn primero, después intentaremos con Santana y al último con Sue" dijo Kurt

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel.

Después de contarle a Quinn la situación, la rubia se quedó en un eterno silencio, pensando.

"_¿Y qué quieres saber?" _preguntó Quinn

"El número de Sue" dijo Rachel

"_¿Para qué quieres el número de Sue?" _Quinn estaba sorprendida, tanto como Kurt que escuchaba todo porque estaba en altavoz.

"Porque necesito una perra para entender a otra" dijo Rachel

"_Lo bueno es que no has llamado para pedirme consejo a mi, lo cual me hace pensar que has tenido un severo caso de amnesia, ya que fui una perra" _dijo Quinn

"Es lo que yo le dije" dijo Kurt

"¡Kurt!"

"_Tiene razón, Rachel." _dijo la rubia desde el otro lado del teléfono.

"Bueno, si así opinas de ti misma y Kurt piensa lo mismo, ¿tienes algo que ofrecer?" preguntó Rachel mirando el aparato con enojo.

"_Deja de mirar el celular enojada, sabes que tenemos razón" _dijo Quinn riendo. _"Dices que es extremadamente perra contigo, ¿verdad?" _

"Si, se parece a la época antes de Finn, en la que eras extremadamente perra con Rachel" dijo Kurt

"_Entonces...demuéstrale que te interesan sus clases privadas" _dijo Quinn

"Creo que decirle que quería ir a esas clases era mi forma de decir que le interesaban" dijo Rachel

"_No, no...porque en realidad...Rachel...¿Cómo es Cassandra July?" _

"Vaya forma de cambiar de tema. Es hermosa, Quinn. Casi perfecta" dijo la diva. "Y es como tú, es mucho más que una persona hermosa."

"_Sacrifica algo" _dijo Quinn después de casi un minuto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel

"_Es obvio que esa mujer quiere algo para que le demuestres que realmente quieres esto. Que lucharás por esto" _explicó Quinn

"¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas?" preguntó la diva levantándose y caminando hacia su lado del loft.

"_Se fue ¿verdad?" _preguntó Quinn

"Si" dijo Kurt

"_¿Hubo un cambio en la relación entre ellas dos, últimamente?" _

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"_Por que si fuera yo estaría echando humo por algún cambio que haga distraer a Rachel de su atención hacia mi" _dijo la rubia.

"Voy a preguntarle. Gracias por lo que nos dijiste" dijo Kurt

"_De nada. Dile que me mantenga al tanto." _dijo Quinn antes de cortar.

"¿Cortó?" preguntó Rachel volviendo al living. "Quería seguir hablando con ella"

"Si, pero me hizo una pregunta" dijo Kurt

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Hubo algún cambio en tu relación con ella?"

"¿Qué relación? Es mi profesora" dijo Rachel. "El único cambio es que parece que me soporta menos que antes"

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde hace un mes y medio. Cuando empecé esas clases privadas con Carmen" dijo Rachel. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Cuándo Quinn comenzó a ser más perra contigo?" preguntó Kurt entornando sus ojos.

"Cuando mi atención comenzó a centrarse en Finn...oh...¡Oh!¡Ajjjjjj!" dijo Rachel terminando con cara de asco.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó Kurt

"¿Crees que Cassandra siente algo por Carmen y me odia más porque desvié su atención?" preguntó Rachel.

"Dios...que fea imagen que me diste, pero no. Creo que deberías sacrificar esas clases con Carmen por Cassandra" dijo Kurt

"Pero...pero..." se quejó la diva

"Nada de peros, Rach, si quieres aprobar la materia de Cassandra tienes que entrar a su lado bueno" dijo Kurt.

"Maldición" dijo la diva tirándose en el sillón.

* * *

"Esperaba verte mañana" dijo Cassandra cuando vio a Rachel esperando en el pasillo de su oficina.

"Si quiere, srta. July, vuelvo mañana" dijo la diva.

"No, ahora me dices a que conclusión llegaste, así si estás equivocada, todavía tienes tiempo hasta mañana" dijo Cassandra entrando a su oficina y haciendo pasar a la diva.

"Dejaré de asistir a mis clases privadas con Carmen" dijo Rachel

"¿Y eso?" preguntó Cassandra

"Es un sacrificio, estoy demostrándole que realmente deseo esto" dijo Rachel, y no falló en notar que Cassandra había sonreído un poco. Quizás si le dejaba esas horas a Carmen, Cassandra estaría más tiempo con ella y serían más felices. Se preguntó porque le dolía pensar que Cassandra podía ser feliz con otra persona que no era ella.

La profesora observó detenidamente a la diva y se reclinó en su asiento.

"Está bien." dijo después de excruciantes minutos para la diva.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel

"Verás, en el caso de que acepte darte clases privadas, voy a necesitarte dos horas todas las noches, y los sábados a la mañana. Él único día libre que tendrías conmigo, _si_ llego aceptar esto, son los domingos." dijo Cassandra. "¿Estás dispuesta a eso también?"

"Si" dijo Rachel sin siquiera pensarlo.

"De acuerdo." dijo Cassandra. "Solo me gustaría saber cuánto estás dispuesta a pagar por esto"

"Lo que sea" dijo Rachel

"No te voy a cobrar con dinero"

"Lo sé. Sangre, sudor y lágrimas" dijo Rachel

"¿Estás pensando en otra cosa?" preguntó Cassandra.

"No, no, lo siento" dijo Rachel

"Está bien"

"¿Entonces...?"

"Mañana, quiero que vengas con una rosa negra. Si puedes conseguirla, sé que estás dispuesta a todo por conseguir esas clases conmigo" dijo Cassandra.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel levantándose y saliendo sin decir adiós de la oficina.

* * *

"¿Qué vas a hacer qué?" preguntó Kurt. "¿Me hiciste venir a la hora del almuerzo para qué?"

"¿Quieres dejar de gritar como mujer? Me tienes que ayudar, Kurt" dijo Rachel

"Si, te voy a ayudar, pero...¿por qué esa mujer no está internada en un manicomio?"

"Creo que es por lo que tiene con Carmen" dijo Rachel pensativamente.

"No creo que tenga nada con Carmen. ¿Para qué te haría dejar las clases privadas con ella si va a usar ese tiempo para estar contigo?" preguntó Kurt y Rachel lo miró como pensando.

"Eso es lo que más me llama la atención, ¿Por qué me haría dejar de ir a esas clases si no va a utilizar el tiempo con ella?" preguntó Rachel saliendo del departamento.

"Dime...¿por qué tenemos que buscar esta rosa?" dijo Kurt girando sus ojos.

"Me dijo que si puedo conseguirla sabe que estoy dispuesta a todo por conseguir esas clases privadas" dijo Rachel

"Yo creo que a esta altura te está haciendo una broma" dijo Kurt

"Creo lo mismo" dijo su amigo.

* * *

"Schwimmer, que bueno que nos deleites con tu presencia. Dos horas más tarde" dijo Cassandra ese viernes. "Dios, te ves espantosa" agregó cuando se acercó a ella.

La diva tenía la misma ropa que el día anterior en su reunión, y enormes ojeras, los ojos hinchados y completamente despeinada.

"¿Sabe, srta. July, lo difícil que es conseguir una de esas rosas?" preguntó Rachel.

"Supongo que no lo hiciste" dijo Cassandra dando un paso hacia la diva. Iba a disfrutar un rato su triunfo. Solo un rato.

Rachel, sin embargo, dio un paso hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos y metiendo su mano en una enorme cartera que tenía.

"Lamento decepcionarla, srta. July, pero si conseguí la rosa" dijo Rachel sacando una caja cuadrada, que tenía 10 cm tanto de ancho como de largo.

"¿Eso?" preguntó Cassandra señalando la caja.

"Esto" dijo Rachel y abrió la caja para mostrar una rosa negra, dentro de un cristal.

"Schwimmer, eso no puedo..." dijo Cassandra poniéndose completamente seria después de una sorpresa que no pudo disimular. "aceptar" concluyó en un suspiro.

"Ah, no. Me recorrí toda la ciudad, y después de las 12 de la noche completamente sola, porque Kurt tuvo la brillante idea de ir a domir" dijo Rachel poniendo la rosa en las manos de Cassandra. "Ahora quiero mis clases"

"De acuerdo. Pero vas a empezar el lunes, porque creo que recién vas a despertarte ese día." dijo Cassandra. No podía sacarse la sorpresa de lo que tenía entre sus manos. Sabía cuanto había costado eso y no entendía porque Schwimmer se había gastado lo que suponía que era su mensualidad por los próximos tres años.

"¿Schwimmer?" preguntó Cassandra y al darse vuelta, porque no obtenía respuesta, encontró a Rachel dormida en una esquina de la habitación. "No era lo que había planeado" dijo la profesora en voz baja.

* * *

"Dios, que buena cama" dijo Rachel moviéndose para quedar boca abajo. "Que no es mía" agregó después abriendo los ojos y mirando a su alrededor, tratando de saber donde estaba.

"Despertaste, eso es bueno" dijo una voz y Rachel giró para ver a Cassandra July parada en la puerta.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo acá?" preguntó Rachel tratando de taparse.

"Estas vestida. No quise desvestirte porque no quería ese tipo de escenas" dijo Cassandra. "Te quedaste dormida después de que me diste la rosa, ayer"

"Oh...¿en el estudio en NYADA?" preguntó la diva poniendo los pies en el piso para levantarse.

"Si. Tu amigo Kurt estuvo llamando desesperado desde las 6 de la tarde hasta las 12 que le contesté, creo que ya estaba por llamar a la policía." dijo Cassandra.

"Le dije que iba a ir a NYADA." dijo la diva levantándose.

"Si, me dijo. También me dijo que cuando no lo llamaste para contarle como te fue con la entrega de la extraña rosa, él se preocupó. Cuando yo contesté casi se muere de un paro cardíaco, sus palabras, no las mías." dijo Cassandra acercándose a una silla.

"Suele ser un poco dramático" dijo Rachel.

"Aquí tienes algo de ropa limpia, Kurt pasó por acá esta mañana, para comprobar que estabas bien, y no te tenía atada, torturándote" dijo Cassandra señalando la silla y dejando la habitación.

"Le dije que podía ser dramático" dijo Rachel hablando sola y caminando hacia la silla.

El departamento de Cassandra era completamente blanco. Tan blanco, que Rachel pensó que su vista iba a ser dañada, ya que hasta los muebles eran blanco.

"Guau, y hablando de ausencia de color" dijo la diva tratando de saber donde había un baño, ya que Kurt también le había dejado un pequeño bolso con su cepillo de dientes y todo lo necesario para hacer una rápida rutina matutina.

Cinco minutos después de encontrarlo y con pasta de dientes en toda la boca, casi chorreando de la misma, Rachel salió apurada buscando a Cassandra.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó la profesora al verla entrar a la cocina. "¿Tienes rabia?"

"!Ue teno que ir¡" dijo Rachel

"No entiendo tu idioma, es mejor que termines de hacer eso y regreses" dijo Cassandra siguiéndola por las dudas que algo de lo que sea que tenga en la boca caiga al piso.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo la diva volviendo a salir del baño.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Cassandra

"Son las 11 de la mañana, tenía que estar en un lugar hace tres horas" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la habitación en la que había dormido.

"Déjame adivinar...¿El lugar en donde conseguiste esa rosa?" preguntó la profesora mirándola sin sorpresa.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Rachel quedándose quieta y mirándola

"Fui a devolverla, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra. "Tengo un poco de humildad, bla, bla"

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva. "¿O sea que no tengo las clases?"

"Si, las clases las tienes" dijo Cassandra "Pero no vas a trabajar en ese lugar mientras puedas venir todos los días. Hablaremos de dinero más adelante. Aunque creo que tus padres estarán felices de que no vas a gastar esa cantidad de dinero"

"Gracias, srta. July" dijo Rachel

"Ahora, ven a desayunar" dijo Cassandra

"¿Con ud.?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"No soy tan mala. Fuera de NYADA" dijo la profesora caminando de nuevo hacia la cocina.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel

"En serio."

"¿Entonces si le digo algo, no se va a ofender?"

"Por favor, deja de tratarme con ese respeto" dijo Cassandra

"No me respondió la pregunta"

"No me voy a ofender."

"¿Puedo traer un almohadón aunque sea, color rojo, como para que haya algo de color aquí adentro? Tengo miendo de llevarme puesto algo porque es todo blanco" dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor y Cassandra se dio vuelta a observarla.

"Lo veremos en un futuro muy lejano" dijo la profesora antes de seguir caminando hacia la cocina.

"¿Dónde vamos a tener esas clases?¿En NYADA?" preguntó Rachel.

"Antes...¿cómo se te ocurrió comprar esa rosa?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Lo pediste" dijo Rachel sentándose.

"Nada de sentarse, Schwimmer, levantánte y busca los platos y eso" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Donde?" preguntó la diva y Cassandra comenzó a señalarle.

"¿Pero tenías que aceptar en esa tienda para complacerme?" preguntó Cassandra

"Me dijeron que estas clases eran lo más importante para poder aprobar su materia y mejorar como quiero hacerlo." dijo Rachel "Sé que el baile no es mi fuerte, pero ud. es la mejor"

"Podrías haber ido con otras profesoras" dijo Cassandra

"Si, claro." dijo Rachel "No lo pensé ni un segundo, aunque Kurt si. Lo que pasa es que sé que ud. es la mejor y más allá de eso, no quería ponerme más en su mirada mala"

Cassandra entornó los ojos y miró a Rachel unos minutos antes de terminar de desayunar en silencio.

"Ven conmigo, te voy a mostrar el estudio en donde vamos a ensayar" dijo Cassandar levantándose y guiando a Rachel hacia un lugar del departamento que la diva no había visitado. (No es que hubiera visitado demasiados)

"¿En qué momento fue a ese lugar a devolver la rosa?" preguntó Rachel a quien la duda le había nacido minutos atrás al recordar la conversación.

"Te dejé durmiendo en el departamento ayer y me fui hacia allá. Tienes suerte de que conozco al dueño de ese lugar y decidió devolverte el dinero que habías dejado en parte de pago, además de tu contrato precario para trabajar ahí." dijo Cassandra "Debes saber que están en tu cartera"

"Gracias" dijo Rachel. "Es un departamento grande" agregó.

"En realidad eran varios departamentos que compré y tiré paredes para hacer uno grande" dijo Cassandra

"Ser profesora en NYADA debe pagar muy bien" dijo Rachel más para si misma que para Cassandra.

"Bien, aquí vamos a practicar" dijo Cassandra deteniéndose en un enorme estudio.

"Guau" dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor "Esto es genial"

"Te espero todos los días d de la noche. Los sábados a las 8 de la mañana." dijo Cassandra.

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva dándose cuenta de que en algún momento iba a tener que irse. "Nos vemos el lunes" agregó dando media vuelta. "¿Cómo salgo de aquí?"

"Te acompaño hasta la puerta." dijo Cassandra.

* * *

"Espera ¿y te hizo el desayuno?" preguntó Kurt sentándose sobre ella.

"Si, rarísimo. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida. "Y deja de preguntármelo, ya lo hiciste cinco veces."

"Es que me sorprende" dijo su amigo. "Esto es muy raro"

"Lo sé. Ahora pueden pasar muchas cosas" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Kurt

"No tengo idea" dijo Rachel mordiéndose la mejilla.

* * *

Dos meses después, lo que había pasado era casi nada. Cassandra seguía gritándole a Rachel en las clases, a pesar de que supuestamente en las _clases privadas_ había mejorado según la misma mujer.

Carmen a veces no parecía querer tenerla cerca, porque todavía seguía dolida porque la diva había rechazado sus clases.

Rachel no dejaba de encontrar cosas para halagar a Cassandra July, tanto al frente de ella cuando estaban las dos solas en el estudio, como cuando estaba en privado con Kurt.

Sin Rachel saberlo, Cassandra también encontraba formas para halagar a la diva, aunque no durante las horas de clase en NYADA.

Ambas desarrollaron sentimientos hacia la otra.

Y Kurt, Kurt comenzaba a reírse cada día más. Aunque Rachel no entendía muy bien por que. Y mucho menos cuando ella le quería contar sobre lo que estaba sintiendo por su profesora.

* * *

"Me voy" dijo Rachel un día después de cumplir el segundo mes de clases privadas con Cassandra

"Por favor" dijo Kurt riendo y la diva lo miró extrañada.

* * *

Cuando Rachel tocó el timbre en el departamento de Cassandra, se preocupó porque pensaba que había llegado tarde y por eso la mujer estaba demorando en atender. Pero cuando la diva estaba por volver a tocar el timbre, la voz de Cassandra desde adentro del lugar le dijo que pasara.

Rachel no se preocupó más, además de que no se escuchó como si estuviera enojada.

Tampoco le llamó la atención las luces del departamento apagas, y un suave resplandor viniendo del estudio.

Si le llamó la atención...

"¿Qué está sucediendo?¿Estás esperando a alguien?" preguntó al ver que todo el estudio estaba iluminado por velas y un pequeño pic nic estaba en el centro del mismo, con comida preparada y Cassandar mirando hacia la puerta nerviosa.

"A ti" dijo Cassandra

"Pero esto..." dijo Rachel

"¿Acaso eres tan talentosa que tu mente no funciona bien?" preguntó Cassandra. "Seamos sinceras, Rachel"

La diva sintió que sus rodillas temblaban. Siempre le pasaba cuando Cassandra decía su nombre. Su verdadero nombre. Aunque estaba comenzando a pensar que Schwimmer también tenía su atractivo.

"¿Con qué?" preguntó la diva. "Si quieres que me vaya antes de que llegue Carmen, lo hago" dijo Rachel

"¿Carmen?"

"Si, muchas personas me hicieron darme cuenta de que cuando comencé mis clases con ella, tú te volviste un poco más agresiva conmigo"

"En serio, estoy comenzando a pensar de que tu mente funciona bien para ciertas cosas y para otras no"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Quieres sentarte?" preguntó Cassandra. A Rachel le pareció que se volvía un poco tímida, pero eso era imposible. Cassandra July nunca era tímida. La diva no pensaba que estuviera en su naturaleza.

Rachel caminó despacio y se sentó en la manta sobre el piso, mirando como Cassandra se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas, enfrentándola, y pasando sus manos por sus propios muslos.

"Eso lo suelo hacer cuando me sudan las manos y tengo que decir algo importante" dijo Rachel riendo un poco, quizás así la tensión comenzara a disiparse.

"Si..." dijo Cassandra pensando.

Rachel comenzó a mirar nerviosa hacia todos lados.

"¿Vas a terminar de darme las clases privadas y por eso preparaste esto?" preguntó la diva.

"¿Qué? No. No Rachel. No" dijo Cassandra negando rápidamente con su cabeza. "No es eso. Solo quiero..." la profesora insipiró y expiró, tratando de lograr algo de control personal. "Solo quiero decirte algo"

"De acuerdo..." dijo la diva esperando lo que ella dijera.

"Todo tiene una razón de ser..." dijo Cassandra y Rachel frunció la nariz, intentando luchar contra las ganas de decir algo, aunque no sabía bien que era lo que quería decir o hacia donde iba esta conversación. "Y mis razones han sido...muy...idiotas."

"No lo plantearía así..." dijo la diva

Cassandra le levantó una ceja y Rachel cerró la boca de inmediato.

"Cuando entraste a clases ese primer día, me volví loca porque en el momento en que te vi, primero me dije que eras hermosa...y después que estaba pensando en cualquier cosa. Por eso te ataqué apenas abriste la boca, Rachel. Porque después de 15 años comencé a sentir, y fue tan imprevisto que me confundió totalmente. Después de eso, mis ataques siguieron y aumentaron si, cuando comenzaste esas clases con Carmen, pero porque me sentía celosa. Celosa de que ella pudiera pasar tiempo contigo. Y no yo."

"Creo que estoy entendiendo mal..."

"No Rachel. No estás entendiendo mal. Después de esa primer semana de clases, tuve que luchar con muchas cosas, hasta que pasaron dos meses y pude tener tiempo a solas contigo en estas clases privadas. No dejas de fascinarme y atraerme como si te trataras de miel y yo de una mosca muerta de hambre."

"Cassandra..."

"Rachel...siento cosas que no recuerdo haber sentido hace mucho tiempo, y además, estoy completamente obsesionada con saber todo lo que suceda en tu vida. Por eso, antes de seguir hablando y discutiendo sobre esto, me gustaría pedirte disculpas. Quiero pedirte disculpas porque te traté mal todo este tiempo."

"Cassandra..."

"Rachel..."

"Ahora entiendo..." dijo la diva levantándose. "Probablemente me tome la semana que viene libre, ¿si?" dijo Rachel saliendo del estudio y dejando a Cassandra July sola y pensando que era lo que había salido mal.

Ella había leído a Rachel y sabía que la misma se sentía atraída por ella, pero no se imaginó que fuera a marcharse sin decir nada. Bueno, nada relevante.

* * *

Cassandra July pasó toda una semana intentando vislumbrar el color oliva de Rachel caminando por los pasillos de NYADA, pero no lo vio, no pudo hacerlo. Ni siquiera se aparecía por sus clases, y Cassandra estaba siendo mucho más agresiva con el resto de sus alumnos, sin excusa alguna. Bueno, por lo menos para ellos, porque ella tenía excusa. Una excusa personal.

* * *

Mientras, en otro lado de NY, a Kurt Hummel le tomó casi una semana en darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba cayendo en una extraña espiral de autodestrucción. Bueno...si viajar a Lima y besar a Finn para salir vomitando era autodestrucción.

Aunque eso le valió un video muy divertido y muchos comentarios en su facebook, también le hizo ganar una reprimenda por parte de su padre. ¿Desde cuándo uno no podía divertirse a costa de su hermano?

Después del vómito gracias a Finn, lo cual hizo a Santana López muy feliz durante muchos días, Rachel fue directamente a intentarlo con Brody.

No, no vomitó esta vez, pero si se largó a llorar logrando que Brody llamara al 911 porque estaba realmente preocupado.

Y por último, hacía tres días que Rachel estaba mirando y mirando algo en la pantalla de su computadora y Kurt, además de que estaba intrigado en saber que es lo que era, se estaba preocupando. Rachel se había encerrado y solía pasear con un puchero por todo el loft, hablando sola.

El divo casi llama a un exorcista después de que su jefa le dijo que Rachel podía estar poseída.

Pero al cumplirse la semana de la última vez que Rachel había ido a la casa de Cassandra July, para volver completamente extraña (lo cual le hacía suponer a Kurt que la mujer le había puesto una extraña droga en el agua) la diva se levantó de su cama, se vistió y anunció que iba a ir a la universidad.

* * *

"¿No escucharon sobre las clases privadas de Cassandra July?" preguntó a algunos miembros del cuerpo estudiantil de NYADA como al pasar.

La respuesta siempre variaba pero siempre daba a entender lo mismo.

"No. Cassandra July nunca dio clases privadas"

* * *

Después de su última clase de ese día, Cassandra se sentó en el piso del estudio en NYADA, pensando en que era lo que había salido mal. Como hacía hace una semana. No entendía.

Si, tendría que haber esperado esa reacción por parte de Rachel, pero quizás un poco más de drama hubiera sido suficiente, unos cuantos gritos, y después por fin besarla hasta dejarla sin aire, sacarle la ropa y tirarla al piso en donde iban a hacer tantas veces el amor que se arrastrarían deshidratas hasta la cocina para buscar un poco de agua que les devuelva la energía, para continuar haciéndolo durante todo el fin de semana.

No entendía que había salido mal.

"¡Tú!" gritó Rachel entrando en el estudio y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, caminando enojada hacia Cassandra, quien se levantó rápidamente del piso y la miró como si hubiera pateado la figura de Barbra Streisand que le había costado décadas conseguir y le hubiera hecho saltar la pintura.

"Te metiste en mi cabeza. ¡Mi cabeza! ¿Sabías que ninguna persona lo logró de la manera que tú lo lograste? Digamos, Finn había entrado en mi cabeza, pero no de la manera en que lo hiciste. Y encima los sueños...los malditos sueños que me haces tener. ¿Sabes la cantidad de dinero que gasté esta semana en ropa interior porque la que tenía ya estaba toda arruinada?" comenzó a decir Rachel, caminando en círculos alrededor de la profesora. "Y cuando por fin, creo que tengo todo bajo control e incluso había controlado un poco esos sueños, involucrando tu cuerpo y sobre todo tus abdominales, me sales con que tienes sentimientos hacia mi. Yo no sé que rayos es lo que causo en tu mundo, pero no, y escúchame bien Cassandra no..." para éste momento, Rachel con su dedo índice apuntando a los ojos de Cassandra y parada al frente de ella.

"¿No qué?" preguntó Cassandra cuando pensó que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio y no había concluido su frase.

Pero Rachel no contestó, se abalanzó sobre la profesora, uniendo sus labios en un beso que pronto se convirtió en lenguas que parecían estar humeando del calor que sentían.

"Rachel...Rachel" dijo Cassandra alejándose de la diva, pero solo la cabeza. "No deberíamos hacer esto acá"

"¿Quieres que continuemos en tu casa?¿Bajo la excusa de esas clases privadas?" preguntó la diva, con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Excusa? Debo decirte que has mejorado mucho gracias a esas clases, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra seriamente.

"Si, pero nunca diste clases privadas." dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta. "A la hora de siempre voy a ir a las _clases privadas" _agregó antes de salir.

* * *

Cassandra esperaba nerviosa. Ahora no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de la diva, pero no le importaba. Por lo menos había logrado una parte de su plan. Que solo parecía haberse atrasado y no salido mal, por ahora.

A las 7 en punto, Rachel golpeó la puerta.

Cassandra abrió, después de secarse las palmas de sus manos en sus jeans, y respirar varias veces.

"Hola" dijo admirando la ropa de la diva, que no era nada normal..."¿Qué son esas polleras?"

"Es lo que usaba en el secundario" dijo Rachel. "Pensé que así iba a poder mantener tu concentración"

"Equivocada, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra dejándola pasar. "Porque tus piernas en eso, van a hacer que me desconcentre"

"Entonces paso al baño y me cambio" dijo Rachel "Quiero que hablemos"

"No, no. Te voy a prestar atención" dijo Cassandra.

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto, intento en que esto sea algo serio"

"¿Y por eso le pagasta a varios alumnos para que digan que dabas clases privadas así me convencía de que tenía que venir?" preguntó Rachel mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

"Si" dijo Cassandra. "Tenía que verte afuera de NYADA para convencerme de que no era una simple obsesión"

"¿Y te convenciste?"

"Por supuesto, por eso dije que tenía sentimientos hacia ti, Rachel. Aunque no soy muy buena con esas cosas, los tengo y realmente no quiero dejarlos ir. Hace mucho que no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento por nadie, solo pena por mi misma. Y cuando apareciste en mi vida y algo adentro de mi comenzó a moverse, me di cuenta de que iba a ser complicado. Y mira, me costó mucho planear esto"

"Si pero...¿qué puede llegar a ser esto, Cassandra?"

"¿Una relación?" preguntó la profesora temerosa. "Sé que no va a ser fácil, vamos a tener que esperar incluso hasta fin de año para poder hacerla pública pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"Me encantaría probar en hacerla. No tengo muchas oportunidades de sentir cosas por nadie, solo odio y ganas de destruir la carrera de aquellos que se creen talentosos. En tu caso, eres más que talentosa, ni siquiera necesitabas estas clases privadas."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio, Rachel."

"¿Te gusta decir mi nombre, verdad?"

"Me encanta" dijo Cassandra sonriendo.

"¿Cómo...cómo haríamos esto?" preguntó Rachel "Si yo estoy dispuesta a este tipo de relación, como una suposición pregunto"

"No sé. Creo que en clases en NYADA tendríamos que seguir como estamos, aunque me gustaría que sepas que cualquier tipo de insulto o maltrato no lo hago en serio, sino como una forma de mantener las apariencias"

"¿Eso fue hasta ahora?"

"¿No quedo claro que soy una mujer que estuvo luchando contra sus sentimientos por qué no sabía como?"

"Si, quedó claro" dijo Rachel pensando un poco. "Entonces..."

"Entonces..."

"Bueno...¿podemos hacer como que no es nada serio, todavía?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero acostumbrarme a que vamos a tener que estar dentro de cuatro paredes contigo" dijo Rachel.

"¿O sea que me vas a dar una oportunidad?"

"Creí que el beso lo decía todo" dijo Rachel frunciendo las cejas.

"No recuerdo ningún beso" dijo Cassandra sonriendo un poco.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva acercándose a ella y en forma seductora.

"En serio" dijo Cassandra.

Esta vez el beso no fue apresurado, simplemente fue un beso que no era tentativo, porque ya habían probado sus labios. Fue un beso tratando de decirle a la otra cual era la fuerza del sentimiento que tenían entre si.

* * *

Una semana después, Rachel estaba entre medio de sus compañeros de baile, escuchando como ellos intentaban hacer que se queje formalmente con Carmen por el maltrato al que Cassandra la ponía en cada una de las clases que tenían.

Rachel asentía y decía que no era nada que no pudiera soportar. Porque al final del día se iba a ir a su casa y se relajaba.

Pero al final del día, Rachel no se iba a su casa, se iba al departamento de Cassandra a esas _clases privadas. _Incluso Kurt todavía creía que eran clases privadas.

"No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo, en que estás yendo todos los días a clases con ella, siga tratándote así" decía Kurt

"Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó para Quinn aceptara ser mi amiga?" preguntaba Rachel y el muchacho asentía.

Pero cuando Cassandra le abría la puerta del departamento, sonriendo, y abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla y besarla, mientras la cargaba hasta el sillón y las dos caían.

"Siento mucho haberte gritado el día de hoy" dijo Cassandra con Rachel encima de ella.

"Tienes que hacerlo. Aunque podrías comenzar a decir palabras clave en el medio" dijo la diva acariciando el cabello de Cassandra.

"¿Cómo cual?" preguntó Cassandra riendo.

"No sé. _Schwimmer, hazme el favor de enderezar esa pierna derecha" _

"¿Y qué significaría?"

"Quiero verte más temprano hoy."

"¿Y si digo Schwimmer, esa ropa es tremendamente horrible?"

"¿Qué significaría?"

"Que me encantaría verte más temprano hoy, pero sin ropa" dijo Cassandra metiendo uno de sus muslos en la entrepierna de la diva.

"Oh...esa idea me está gustando" dijo Rachel comenzando a besar a Cassandra. "Aunque ya que estamos...podríamos hacerlo ahora"

"Me gusta como piensas" dijo Cassandra besándola una vez más, para no separar más sus labios de ella, en toda la noche.

* * *

_Hello Kitties! _

_¿Cómo están?_

_Yo...cual actriz con pánico escénico en un parcial me quedé completamente nula porque vi pasar al maldito dinosario. Y me señalaba y se reia, así que...probablemente terminaré presa dentro de muy poco por matar a un dinosaurio._

_En otro orden de cosas, algo que me olvidé decir en el capítulo anterior. Estuve y sigo un poco aunque no tanto, con un tremendo bloqueo de escritor y la mayoría de todos estos están terminados porque me obligué a hacerlos, porque no iba a tener tiempo en la semana. Así que si ven que en alguno más decae la cosa, es porque fue en esos momentos._

_Mil gracias por las reviews, favorites, follows y alerts!_

**_Romi:_**_ no me podía levantar a matar al dinosaurio y el unicornio había salido corriendo del miedo, y eso que el parcial fue fácil. Gracias por la review! Y voy a insistir, éxitos en los parciales!_

**_lizzie19189:_**_ lamentablemente ese es un one shot directamente. El resto si sigue relacionado entre sí. Jajaja. Gracias por leerlo y por la review! _

**_Wanda-Marie840:_**_ gracias por la review!_

**_VickyAgron: _**_yo creo que leí alguno en el que ellos dos están juntos, pero no me puedo ni acordar cual habrá sido. Gracias por las reviews! Quizás haya menos de Santana por uno o dos, pero aseguro que en el Free Day hay bastante. Jajaja. O está en todas en realdidad. Gracias de nuevo por las reviews y por leerme! Saludos Vicky!_

**_Elizabeth: _**_Volví! En forma de fichas! Ah, no, en forma de fanfic, jajajaja. No me hagas recordar del dinosaurio. Malo, malo dinosaurio. Gracias por la review y me alegro mucho que te hayan gustado hasta ahora los capítulos.! Saludos! _

_Bueno Kitties, abandono el mundo de la gente despierta del día de hoy._

_Espero no volver a soñar con el parcial..._

_Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta JulyBerry Week, ya que éste capítulo marca el comienzo de la pareja que vieron hasta ahora y que va a continuar hasta el día 7, menos el de ayer._

_Besos enormes Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore_


	5. Pequeña Familia Disfuncional

**Título:** Pequeña Familia Disfuncional.

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **3,675

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July,

**Summary:** Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran con la situación perfecta para pasar las primeras fiestas en pareja y además de eso, juntas. Santana las acompaña porque ella no se encuentra en un buen momento.

**Rating: T**

******IMPORTANTE:**** Continúa con la relación de Rachel y Cassandra del resto de la JulyBerry Week (sin contar el día 3). **

******Fecha de Publicación:**** 01/08/2013**

* * *

******Pequeña familia disfuncional.**

"¿Qué vas a hacer para las fiestas?" preguntó Rachel. Ya faltaban pocos días para acción de gracias y quería saber. Después de todo, Cassandra era su novia, secreta, pero al fin y al cabo su novia. "Y no vale que digas que te vas a hundir en alcohol" agregó haciéndole cosquillas.

"Así no puedo responderte" dijo Cassandra riendo agarrando las manos de Rachel para detener el ataque de cosquillas.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Rachel

"Voy a quedarme acá. Esperando que vuelvas" dijo Cassandra

"¿Quieres que lo pasemos juntas?" preguntó Rachel hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Cassandra.

"¿No te irás a Lima a pasarla con tus padres?" preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

"Acción de gracias si" dijo Rachel "pero ellos van a viajar a Las Bahamas después"

"¿Tu cumpleaños no lo van a pasar contigo?" preguntó Cassandra.

"¿Cómo sabes cuando es mi cumpleaños?" preguntó Rachel "¿Entraste en los archivos de NYADA para leer mi expediente?¿Lo hiciste desnuda para evitar que te detecten los sensores de calor?"

"¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?" preguntó Cassandra. "Pero si, me fijé en tu expediente. Para nosotros los profesores no es tan secreto entrar a revisar un expediente. Además, cuando te enfrentaste a mi, me surgieron ganas de saber tus mas profundos secretos y así poder chantajearte"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, después se me ocurrió lo de las clases privadas, y bueno, ahora estamos acá"

"Eres romántica, muy en el fondo"

"Pero no me respondiste ¿no van a pasar tu cumpleaños contigo?"

"No, se van hasta mediados de enero, más o menos. Tienen unos amigos allá, con una hermosa y enorme casa" dijo Rachel moviendo su cuerpo para quedar acosatada a su lado.

"Entonces...¿quieres que pasemos esos días juntas?" preguntó Cassandra

"Supongo que para mi cumpleaños Quinn, Santana y Kurt van a querer hacer algo" dijo Rachel. "Espero que quieran venir" agregó. "Porque Kurt ya se queda en Lima desde Acción de Gracias. Santana, bueno, no me dijo bien que es lo que iba a hacer ella."

"Por lo menos supongo que no nos va a seguir para poder saber que tipo de sexo solemos tener" dijo Cassandra.

"Tendrías que dejar de subestimar a Santana. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no puede detenerse hasta que logra lo que sea que se le ocurrió. Por lo tanto, si le das la idea de que tenemos sexo salvaje y lleno de juguetes, no se va a detener hasta poder vernos en acción y si tiene un video para recordarlo, mucho mejor" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Tu amiga esta loca" dijo Cassandra.

* * *

Rachel no pudo disfrutar el seco pavo vegano que sus padres le habían hecho con tanto cariño para Acción de Gracias y con tantas ganas de verla porque pensaba en que Cassandra estaría sola en su departamento en Soho.

Después de comer y de decirles a sus padres de que se iba a acostar la llamó para ver que estaba haciendo.

"_15 horas sin vernos, pero varios mensajes y ahora una llamada. Me parece señorita Berry que ud. tiene ciertos problemas" _dijo Cassandra cuando respondió. Rachel podía escuchar de fondo algo de música y a personas hablando.

"Pensé que me responderías llorando por la tristeza de no tenerme a tu lado" dijo Rachel "Pero escucho que estás en una fiesta"

"_Obligada. Así que no te sientas decepcionada. Preferiría estar en mi sillón, con un enorme pote de helado de chocolate, tratando de recordar como se hacía para llorar" _

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"_Stephanie llegó, primero hizo un escándalo porque pensó que habíamos terminado, después intentó ocultar la verdadera razón por la cual vino a NY, y terminamos en un bar que a su vez es restaurante, en donde se juntan aquellos que no tienen familias ni amigos. ¿Patético, verdad?" _

"Estás ahí, Cassie"

"_Si, seguro. No por mi propia voluntad. Stephanie se pregunta porque todavía tu familia no sabe de nosotras, y, para ser psiquiatra tendría que pensar un poco más las cosas. Así que...¿que estás usando?" _

"Cassandra, no voy a tener sexo telefónico contigo, cuando estás rodeada de gente"

"_Técnicamente, estoy en el baño" _

"Cassie, no"

"_Eres aburrida. Sería un lindo regalo de Acción de Gracias" _

"¿Estuviste tomando?"

"_Stephanie no me deja ni acercarme a una bebida que ella no hubiera probado antes. Para haberte conocido por unas cuantas horas, ya te quiere más que a mi" _

"Sabes que solo me interesa que una persona me quiera."

"_Creo que esa persona no lo hace. Es algo más como...que esa persona te ama" _

"¿Cassie?"

"_Lo siento, debo irme"_

Si Rachel ya no podía disfrutar el tiempo con sus padres, no iba a poder aguantar dos días más sin hablar con Cassandra.

* * *

"¿Por qué diría eso y corta la llamada? No me responde más desde ayer y los mensajes, los responde todos con si, no, nada" dijo Rachel apoyando su frente en la mesa. Estaba con Quinn en el Lima Bean y la rubia había logrado hacerla hablar. No es que fuera muy difícil, Rachel Berry y sus años sin amistad, hicieron que la diva se abriera lo más posible cada vez que alguien quería saber algo de ella.

"Rachel, creo que eres la única persona que conoce a esa mujer" dijo Quinn. "Pero...podrías hablarlo con Santana"

"No creo que Cassandra tenga en estos momento un gay panic, Quinn." dijo Rachel cada vez más y más deprimida, simplemente porque no entendía.

"Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo" dijo Quinn.

"¿Qué cosa? Explicate HBIC" dijo Rachel levantando la cabeza y entornando sus ojos.

"Guau, cambias de estado de ánimo rápidisimo." dijo Quinn pestañeando. "Solo diría que si yo sintiera algo como lo que Cassandra dijo que sentía y la respuesta del otro lado es solo una pregunta que involucra mi nombre, pensaría que estoy pasando vergüenza y terminaría la conversación"

"¿Vergüenza?¿Por qué?"

"Porque no sabría si sientes lo mismo o no"

"Oh..."

"Y eso que no he tenido muchas relaciones en las que esas palabras salgan directamente de mi corazón, Rachel" dijo Quinn poniendo una mano sobre la de la diva, para poder calmarla.

"¿Crees que sea eso?" preguntó Rachel ilusionada.

"Creo que si." dijo Quinn. "Habla con ella. No creo que sea otra cosa"

"Gracias Quinn." dijo la diva haciendo un puchero.

"Ah, no. Nada de llanto. Nos vamos a ver en unos pocos días, para tu cumpleaños. ¿Crees que voy a perderme tu cumpleaños?"

* * *

Después de escuchar la razón por la que Cassandra estaba ignorando las llamadas de Rachel, Stephanie pasó 10 minutos mirando a su amiga con la boca abierta.

"Eres una estúpida" dijo cuando volvió en si tirándole un almohadón.

"¡Ey! No lo soy" dijo Cassandra triste

"Si lo eres. Le tiras la bomba, cortas el teléfono y de pronto, ya no le respondes las llamadas. ¿Ella es mayor que tu?" preguntó Stephanie

"Te dije que tiene 19 años" dijo Cassandra

"Parece que tienes menos. La chica debe estar teniendo una tremenda crisis porque no puede llegar a entender que sucedió y tú estás aquí, moqueando como una idiota porque no puedes entender las cosas"

"Yo si las entiendo, no entiendo como largué eso así nomás"

"Entonces espera, respóndele el maldito teléfono. La chica está desesperada y se nota, te llama cada una hora." dijo Stephanie

* * *

No fue hasta el día en que Rachel volvió a poner un pie en NY, que Cassandra dejó de mirar el celular y logró responder.

"Por fin" dijo Rachel.

"_Lo siento" _respondió Cassandra y sonaba sincera.

"Acabo de llegar" dijo Rachel sin darle tiempo a decirle más cosas. "¿Quieres que nos veamos después de que pase por el departamento a dejar las cosas?"

"_Me encantaría" _

"¿En serio?"

"_Si, ¿por qué no?" _

"Porque estuviste ignorando mis llamadas, hace tres días"

"_Lo siento por eso" _

"Esta bien. En un par de horas estoy ahí" dijo Rachel cortando el teléfono y tomando un taxi.

"Por fin llegaste" dijo Santana

"Viajé una hora después que lo hiciste" dijo Rachel.

"¿Vas a hablar con Cassandra?" preguntó la latina. Rachel y ella se habían encontrado el día anterior, después de que la latina se enterara de que la diva iba a pasar las fiestas sola en NY.

"Ahora mismo" dijo la diva.

"No seas tan dura con ella. Recuerda, fue una perra con P mayúscula durante años." dijo Santana

"Es raro este lado tierno tuyo" dijo Rachel mirando a la latina

"Ey, soy tierna con mis amigas, y si repites esto a alguien, ten por seguro que tu shampoo va a ser intercambiado por agua oxigenada"

"También te considero mi amiga, Santana. Gracias por el consejo" dijo Rachel.

* * *

Mientras Rachel viajaba en subterráneo hacia Soho y pensando que iba a tener que cambiar su plan, Cassandra se paseaba nerviosa por su departamento tratando de pensar como iba a actuar en cuanto viera a Rachel y creyendo que la mejor solución era actuar como si no hubiera dicho lo que había dicho.

Cuando fue a abrirle la puerta, después de que escuchó el timbre, Cassandra se secó las palmas de sus manos que estaban transpiradas mientras intentaba calmar su agitado corazón.

Pero cualquier plan que Cassandra o Rachel tuvieran, apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto, la diva se abalanzó sobre la rubia y comenzó a besarla impacientemente.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Cassandra cuando se separaron.

"Te amo." dijo la diva con una confianza que no sabía que iba a tener en ese mismo momento. "Esa es la respuesta que querías, cuando hablamos por teléfono el otro día. Y es la respuesta que te hubiera dado si hubiera estado al frente tuyo."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Cassandra sonriendo. Conocía a Rachel lo suficiente como para saber que la diva no le estaba mintiendo.

"En serio."

"Te amo" dijo Cassandra comenzando a besarla antes de dirigirse a su habitación, solo alcanzando a cerrar la puerta con llave.

La profesora no dejó en ningún momento de decir lo mucho que la amaba, y escuchar a Rachel decirlo mientras estaban hundidas la una en la otra.

* * *

Para el día del cumpleaños de Rachel, Cassandra sufría porque sabía que iba a tener que pasarlo rodeada de dos amigas de su novia, pero por ahora estaba yendo todo bien, y era porque recién se habían levantado y después de un gran desayuno, lograron salir del departamento.

"¿Y si quiero escaparme?" preguntó Cassandra mientras se detenían en la puerta del edificio de Rachel.

"Vas a tener que correr muy rápido" dijo Rachel.

"No tengo ganas de hacer tanto ejercicio" dijo Cassandra agarrando la mano de Rachel con un poco más de fuerza uqe lo normal.

Pero esa misma noche, cuando se fue a dormir, abrazando a Rachel, se dio cuenta de que solo estar en contacto con su piel hacía que su mente la sacara del lugar donde estaba.

Quinn y Santana eran importantes para su novia, lo sabía, pero salir de compras con ellas, significaba que podían verlas otros miembros de NYADA, ya que como no se llevaba demasiado con ellos, no sabía quien podía quedar en la ciudad o no. Y a pesar de que NY era una ciudad muy grande y habitada por millones de personas muchos vivían cerca de donde lo hacía Rachel (se había enterado el único día que se le ocurrió pasar a tomar un café por el salón de profesores).

Pero Rachel parecía feliz alrededor de esas dos chicas, y la veía sonreír bastante, casi tanto como cuando estaba con ella. Y después de escuchar lo que había pasado en la secundaria, con las personas que ahora parecían ser sus mejores amigas (aunque Santana pareciera un caso que derivaría para siempre en un manicomio de vez en cuando) sabía que no podía decir ni hacer nada.

* * *

"¿Qué opinarías si pasamos la navidad nosotras solas?" preguntó Rachel el 21 mientras entraba en el departamento de Cassandra.

"No me molestaría para nada" dijo la rubia. "¿Por?"

"Santana me dijo que iba a viajar a Lima, a intentar ver si podía pasar un día con su familia y su abuela presente." dijo Rachel

"Entonces no estaríamos solas. ¿Cuando viaja?" preguntó Cassandra.

"¿Por qué no estaríamos solas?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en el sillón.

"Porque tienes que contemplar el pequeño problema de que no le vaya bien a Santana. Además de que vamos a tener que comprar cantidades de alcohol, que mi casa no ve hace meses, así ella puede llorar y tomar, en el orden que ella quiera"

"¿Estás pensando en una amiga mía?"

"No demasiado, pero prefiero que quede inconsciente así puedo disfrutar esa noche contigo"

"Sabía que tenías tus razones"

"Tengo razones para todo" dijo Cassandra.

* * *

Y Cassandra no se equivocaba, ya que Santana partió el 23 de diciembre hacia Lima y el 24 a la mañana Quinn estaba llamando a Rachel para decirle que una muy conflictuada Santana estaba por llegar a NY en cualquier momento.

Así que mientras Rachel la iba a buscar a la Estación, Cassandra fue a comprar un regalo de parte de las dos, preparó la habitación mas alejada de su departamento y bebida para que Santana pudiera ahogar sus penas.

"No quiero ver alcohol" fue en cambio lo que dijo la latina en el momento en que vio a Cassandra poner una botella de cerveza al frente de ella.

La única rubia de la habitación, giró sus ojos y miró a su pequeña novia quien sonreía.

"Ahora...ya que tenemos esta pequeña familia disfuncional..."comenzó a decir Santana y se encontró con dos miradas completamente incrédulas. "Bueno, déjenme tratarlas como familia durante una noche"

"Está bien" dijo Cassandra

"Aunque sé que arruiné tus planes de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado" agregó Santana. "Gracias por dejarme pasar Navidad con uds."

"No teníamos planes de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado" dijo Cassandra

"¿Qué sucedió, Santana?" preguntó Rachel

"Llegué y todo estuvo muy hermoso, hasta el momento en que mi abuela cruzó la puerta. Desde entonces estuvimos unas 5 horas discutiendo, peleando, y nadie tomaba ningún partido. Y después empezó con que el cura dijo no sé que cosas y ahí me enojé. Comencé a decir unas cuantas cosas en español, que no se esperaban, y mis padres quisieron detenerme y mi abuela comenzó a responderme y todo se hizo un completo lío. Así que me encerré en mi cuarto hasta hoy a la mañana en que salí a escondidas para tomar el té. Por lo tanto, uds. dos tendrán extraños regalos" dijo Santana. "Creo que a Rachel le va a tocar una barbie"

"¿Compraste regalos para toda tu familia?" preguntó la diva

"No, solo para uds. y los había llevado conmigo porque tenía el presentimiento de que iba a volver para levantarme el día de Navidad con uds." dijo Santana. "¡Este departamento es enorme! ¿Cuál es el cuarto que me corresponde?"

"El de bien al final" dijo Cassandra

"¿No quieres que escuche sus gritos, verdad?" preguntó la latina mirando a Cassandra con una sonrisa pícara.

"En realidad, como vamos a salir después de cenar, lo que no quiero es escuchar los gritos de la mujer que traigas." dijo la rubia.

"Tengo un departamento en el que puedo estar sola" dijo Santana

"Pero a mi me gustaría que mañana abras los regalos con nosotras" dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero.

"Pero a tu novia le gustaría que mañana abras los regalos con uds." dijo Santana imitando el puchero.

"Yo no sé como hicieron que esto se vuelva en mi contra, cuando yo le preparé la habitación a Santana en mi departamento." dijo Cassandra sacudiendo la cabeza.

La latina sonrió y caminó hacia el lugar en donde Cassandra señalaba, seguida por la pareja.

"Esto es genial. ¿Por qué no nos mudamos todos a este departamento?" preguntó Santana

"Porque no" dijo Cassandra firmenmente.

"Ahora entiendo. Cassie quiere tener todo el piso para sus extrañas posiciones sexuales" dijo la latina

"¿Es en lo único que piensas?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Algo así. Ahora tengo hambre" dijo la latina.

Rachel giró sus ojos y caminó nuevamente hacia la cocina.

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Cassandra que la mañana de Navidad iba a ser como estaba siendo a 5 minutos de despertarse, no podría decir que hubiera respondido en esa situación. Hoy podría decir que no sabía si decir que Rachel Berry parecía una cosa demasiado tierna como para abrazarla y no dejarla salir de su cama o dejarla salir de su cama y encerrarse en su habitación. Porque Rachel se había despertado hacía 10 minutos y trataba de que Cassandra se levante con ella pero de una forma que Cassandra, obviamente, no iba a querer levantarse.

"Vamos" dijo Rachel una vez más. Sus manos habían entrado debajo de la remera que la rubia usaba para dormir y jugaba con sus pechos.

"Si sigues haciendo eso, no me voy a querer levantar" dijo Cassandra.

"Bueno, puedo hacerlo como si fuera tu regalo de Navidad" dijo Rachel inclinándose a besarla, a pesar de que Cassandra podía sentir como el cuerpo de la diva vibraba de emoción por querer salir de la cama e ir a abrir sus regalos.

"¡Feliz Navidad!" gritó Santana abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Cassandra, vestida con una pollera roja, una camisa blanca y un gorro de Papa Noel.

"Sigue borracha" dijo Cassandra

"Pensé que se le había pasado" dijo la diva saliendo de encima de Cassandra y mirando a su amiga.

"¡Vamos a abrir los regalos!" gritó Santana saltando sobre la cama y sobre la pareja.

"Por favor, vamos" dijo Cassandra saliendo lo más rápido de la cama y caminando hacia el living en donde estaba el árbol. Seguida por las dos morenas, que ahora hablaban excitadas detrás de ella.

La primera en abrir un regalo fue Santana, con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos, porque sabía muy bien que sus amigas el día anterior, con su súbita llegada, no habían tenido tiempo de salir a comprar un regalo para ella.

"¿Sabían que iba a volver?" preguntó mientras miraba la ropa que ellas le estaban regalando.

"Nos quisimos preparar por las dudas" dijo Rachel recibiendo un abrazo de Santana.

Rachel y Cassandra también abrazaron a Santana por los regalos, y la pareja se besó cuando se entregaron sus regalos.

Esa noche, mientras Cassandra se iba a dormir, con Rachel a su lado y Santana en una de las habitaciones del departamento sonrió al pensar que no era tan malo pasar un día con Rachel y su amiga. A pesar de que Santana se iba a quedar, a pedido de Rachel, hasta después de año nuevo con ellas.

Le gustaba que Rachel estuviera feliz, por lo tanto ella era feliz.

* * *

Pero Cassandra se arrepintió de ese pensamiento que tuvo la noche de Navidad al irse a dormir. Realmente se arrepintió, ya que aunque Rachel y Santana tenían una hermosa voz, y juntas podían lograr unos grandes duetos, después del tercer día de que cantaron la misma canción, una y otra vez, Cassandra quería quedarse completamente sorda para el 31 de diciembre.

"¿Cassie?" preguntó Rachel entrando en la habitación, en donde dicha rubia se había escondido, puesto tapones de siliconas y tapado la cabeza con la almohada.

"Por favor...¿terminaron de cantar?" preguntó Cassandra, parecía que realmente estaba sufriendo.

"Si, ahora tenemos una pregunta." dijo Rachel

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Cassandra

"¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?" preguntó la diva sentándose al lado de Cassandra y comenzar a acariciar su cabello.

"Nos vamos a ir a cenar al restaurante de unos amigos que conozco, donde va a haber tanta gente que no voy a poder escucharlas si comienzan a cantar. Y después, en el mismo lugar se hace la fiesta para despedir el año y para recibir el nuevo. Donde espero que en vez de estar cantando con Santana, estés cerca mío así puedo besarte"

"¿Tanta música sacó tu lado romántico?" preguntó Rachel.

"Rachel...es la misma canción, una y otra vez. Ya no quiero saber del viejo McDonald y su granja." dijo Cassandra.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel

"Está bien. Ya se acaba el año. Y si dicen que es cierto que uno termina el año como lo empieza, espero que al no escucharlas cantar esa canción a las 12 en punto, porque tu boca va a estar pegada a la mia"

"Eso me gusta" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

Fue mucho más lindo cuando las 12 de la noche las encontró en uno de los cubículos del baño, sobre todo a Cassandra, quien era la que estaba gimiendo placenteramente contra la boca de Rachel quien tenía una mano profundamente dentro de ella.

"Bueno, si empiezan el año con un orgasmo, van a terminarlo con un orgasmo. Aunque me hubiera gustado que me hayan invitado, acabo de conocer a una rubia muy linda, así que nos vemos mañana." dijo Santana cuando ellas salieron del cubículo.

"Dirección a la que vas, por favor" dijo Cassandra

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina

"Mira. Yo entiendo que esto sea muy excitante, pero no sabes con quien te puedes ir. Así que me gustaría que me envíes la dirección y una foto de la rubia con la que te vas" dijo Cassandra.

"Está hablando en serio. Yo quiero lo mismo" dijo Rachel

"Pero...pero..." dijo Santana, pero vio que Rachel le estaba haciendo un puchero. "Está bien"

"Mira que si no envías nada en los próximos 10 minutos, puedo asegurarte que hasta que no me des la información verdadera no voy a dejar de llamarte por teléfono. Y si lo apagas, puedo asegurarte que cuando despiertes de tu noche sexual vas a encontrar a la policía en la puerta del lugar en donde estes" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" dijo Santana

* * *

Santana cumplió su promesa y envió las fotos, mientras Rachel y Cassandra volvían al departamento de la rubia.

Por lo tanto, la pareja tuvo una buena noche juntas mientras Santana tenía la suya.

* * *

Cuando Rachel volvió al departamento, las dos tuvieron tiempo de pensar.

Cassandra pensaba que le encantaría tener a Rachel mucho más tiempo.

Rachel pensaba que le encantaría estar con Cassandra las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año.

Pero, las dos sabían que a pesar de todo, era demasiado pronto para un paso más en la que era su relación.

Quizás el año siguiente fuera de otra manera.

* * *

_Hello Kitties! _

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien._

_Yo por lo pronto sigo igual. O sea, meada mal por un dinosaurio que ha vuelto a desaparecer y como, no sé bien que va a pasar en los próximos días, quiero que sepan algo. No sé si llego a subir el domingo la última parte de esta JulyBerry Week. Lamentablemente no puedo estar en más de un lugar a la vez. Igualmente...en el caso de que me atrase, esta vez estoy segura de que será solo una semana, cuando me pueda liberar un poco más, otra vez._

_No me alcanzan 24 horas y todavía no pude aprender a trasladarme astralmente._

_Kitties, dejando de lado mis problemas..._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites, alerts y follows!_

**_Romi:_**_ no se notó pero el bloque está ahí, dando vueltas. A mi también me causó mucha gracia y fue el primero de toda la serie que escribí, así podía seguir con la historia después, jajaja. Pero esos celos! jajajaja! Gracias por la review y gracias por leerme! Saludos!_

**_Cami11: _**_gracias por la review! La verdad, si pudiera tener una bola de cristal que me diga cuando me voy a poder sentar tranquila a terminar todo lo que tengo que terminar, te diría ahora cuando subo la continuación de Extraño Corazón en las aventuras, contando las horas, minutos y segundos de cada lugar del mundo. Lamentablemente, no puedo saberlo. Está escrito en parte y quizás se me extienda pero no sé cuando pueda llegar a subirlo. Gracias por la review! Saludos_

**_Elizabeth: _**_ maldito dinosaurio. no te preocupes por la rareza o no de la review, y gracias por leerlo. Cassandra, pequeña mujer manipuladora de corazones. Jajajaja (No quiero ni seguir pensando en el parcial porque me deprimo pensando en que el dinosaurio hizo de las suyas otra vez.) Gracias por la review y por leerlo! Saludos!_

**_Valentina1400: _**_ emm en cuanto al pedido de tu fic...creo que eso está contemplado desde que terminé viral...acabo de darte una enorme pista. Jajajaja. Gracias por lo de amar Pezberry y Julyberry! Gracias por la review también! Saludos!_

**_VickyAgron: _**_ la imagen es fuerte en si. Bastante. Jajaja. A mi me pasó cuando lo escribía, pero me había parecido tan gracioso en ese entonces (datan de hace casi dos semanas la mayoría de estos shots). Estoy segura de que valió la pena esperar. Por lo menos las cosas salen bien, no? Gracias por leerlo Vicky! Y por la review! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties, me despido hasta mañana. No sé si subiré a esta hora o a la mañana hora argentina, pero no pasará del mediodía argentino._

_Besos enormes Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore_


	6. Comportamiento Ciclotímico

**Título:** Comportamiento Ciclotímico

**Autora: Symbelmynne **

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **2,285

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July,

**Summary:** Cuando Finn se entera de la relación entre Rachel y Cassandra parece tomarlo bien, pero 24 horas después su cabeza cambia y llama a quien menos creían todos que iba a llamar. Y aunque no estaba enojado, logra hacer que la pareja enfrente a personas que todavía no querían enfrentar. Berrys y Julys, se reúnen para conocer a la persona que está de novia con su hija.

**Rating: T**

******IMPORTANTE:**** Continúa con la relación de Rachel y Cassandra del resto de la JulyBerry Week (sin contar el día 3). **

******Fecha de Publicación:**** 02/08/2013**

* * *

******Comportamiento Ciclotímico**

Técnicamente no estaban haciendo nada malo, debido a que eran las vacaciones y Rachel probablemente iba a lograr el puesto en _Funny Girl_.

Pero igualmente se sentía como si estuvieran haciendo algo mal, sobre todo desde que estaban haciéndolo hacía mas que un par de meses y siempre a las escondidas.

No podía saber cuando sería el día que algún uniformado abriera la puerta de su departamento y las descubriera en lo mejor de la noche. Y realmente era terrorífico.

Lo peor de todo es que las dos dormían bien si la otra estaba ahí, con ella, entre sus brazos. Mientras no estuvieran juntas, los sueños estaban plagados de escapes cinematográficos de cualquier tipo, mientras las personas que las estaban esperando las perseguían.

Pero mientras suspiraban pesadamente ante la puerta, se agarraron de la mano y decidieron cruzar el umbral las dos juntas. Si no hubiera sido por Finn y su ciclotímico comportamiento.

Se miraron una vez más y antes de dar el primer paso, decidieron enfrentarse.

"¿Estás lista?"

"No, ¿Tú lo estás?"

"No"

"Vamos a ser sometidas a un terrible interrogatorio"

"Bueno, intentemos dar lo mejor de nosotras."

"Todo sea porque no generen demasiado problema"

Volvieron a mirar hacia adelante y entraron en el restaurante. Se anunciaron con la recepcionista quien las guió hacia el centro del mismo y solo una de todas las mesas hizo silencio, clavando 10 ojos sobre ellas.

"Aquí vamos" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Los hombres de la mesa se levantaron y todos juntos extendieron sus manos para presentarse.

"Leroy Berry" dijo un hombre afroamericano más alto que su marido, pequeño y calvo con lentes redondos que estaba a su lado y dijo "Hiram Berry"

"Marcus July" dijo el tercer hombre. Con canas en su cabeza, se hacía difícil saber su color original de cabello, pero

"Bueno, yo sé cual es el mío, supongo que esos dos son los tuyos" dijo Cassandra estrechando primero la mano de Leroy, la cual vagamente recordaba haber visto aparecer primero, después le sonrió al otro hombrecito. Rachel mientras tanto estrechó la mano de Marcus mientras él hombre la alababa, aunque no sabía porque.

"Siéntense" dijo Leroy señalando las dos sillas que qeudaban libres, mientras Shelby las miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y, quien Rachel supuso que era la madre de Cassandra (por su parecido físico) le sonreía tímidamente.

"Ella es Shelby Corcoran, la madre de Rachel" dijo Hiram señalando a la morena que estaba a su derecha, pero que no pronunció palabra.

"¿Qué tan malo es eso?" preguntó Cassandra a Rachel en voz baja y la diva solo respondió con un "no sé"

"Yo soy Susan, la madre de Cassie" dijo la otra rubia de la mesa, estirando su mano para estrechar la de la Rachel.

"Bien, ahora...antes de que empiecen a hablar, vamos a pedir la comida. Después queremos saber como fue que Finn se enteró y el porque nos llamó y nos dijo todo." dijo Leroy seriamente y Cassandra empezó a tararear la canción de "El Padrino" haciendo que Rachel se atragantara con aire para no reírse a carcajadas.

Cuando la comida llegó, mientras la mesa se mantenía con pequeñas charlas, los cinco padres miraron a la pareja y se dispusieron a escuchar.

* * *

_Kurt no tenía problema alguno con la relación de Rachel y Cassandra, al contrario, al notar lo distinta que era la profesora cuando estaba con la diva, él se daba cuenta de que había amor entre ellas. _

_Por eso, cuando Rachel le dijo que para el verano iba a quedarse en NY, sobre todo por la posibilidad de que la audición para Funny Girl le saliera bien, tendría que quedarse a ensayar._

_Entonces, Kurt decidió preparar una cena con ellas dos antes de viajar a Lima al día siguiente. _

_Cuando Cassandra llegó para la tan ansiada cena (palabras de Kurt, no de Cassandra ya que ella no quería esa cena, pero Rachel se lo había rogado) se encontró con Kurt y Rachel pálidos y un chico alto al frente de ellos dos, mientras sostenían la puerta._

"_Hola" dijo Cassandra sin acercarse a Rachel, demasiado. _

"_Cassie" dijo Rachel en voz baja._

"_¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Cassandra mirando al chico que estaba al frente de ella y de Kurt._

"_Hola, soy Finn" dijo el muchacho sonriendo y Cassandra entendió. Entendió la palidez en el rostro de su novia y de Kurt._

"_Cassandra July" dijo ella presentándose, aunque no sabía muy bien que más debía agregar a su presentación._

_Después de un extraño e incómodo momento que duró 10 minutos, Kurt pareció recomponerse y anunció que iba a preparar la cena, mientras Rachel miraba a Cassandra y trataba de comunicarle algo._

"_Rachel, en serio. ¿No vas a pasar el verano en Lima?" preguntó Finn y parecía como que la pregunta ya había sido realizada. "Quería ver si retomabamos lo nuestro" _

"_Finn ya estoy con alguien. Creo que eso quedó claro hace como 8 meses atrás." _

"_¿Pero quién puede ser? Me estoy muriendo en saber quien es" dijo Finn. "Además todos me dicen que te hace feliz, y tengo que decirte, me alegra que te haga feliz, pero, quiero saber quien es" _

"_Es Cassandra" dijo Rachel mirando a la profesora. El año ya había terminado y Rachel no iba a tomar más clases con ella, además de que Carmen les había asegurado de que ya podían anunciar su relación._

"_¿Ella?" preguntó Finn. _

"_Ella" dijo Rachel y su ex prometido entornó los ojos pero no dijo nada más. Caminó hacia la cocina para ayudar a Kurt._

"_Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba" dijo Rachel arrastrando a Cassandra hasta su habitación para poder besarla. _

"_Si tú lo dices" dijo Cassandra cuando se separaron y antes de volver a besarla. _

_Y parecía que todo había salido bien, hasta que a la noche siguiente, cuando Finn y Kurt ya estaban en Lima, Rachel recibió una llamada de su ex novio quien comenzó a gritar, haciendo que aunque el teléfono no tuviera la opción de "Altavoz" activada. _

"_¿Es tu profesora?" gritó Finn_

"_Ex profesora. Nos cambiaron para que nuestra relación no nos afecte" explicó Rachel tranquilamente mientras Cassandra la miraba más que sorprendida._

"_Aún así empezaste una relación con ella cuando era tu profesora" dijo Finn_

"_Ayer dijiste que te alegrabas que yo fuera feliz" dijo Rachel_

"_Si, pero no sabía que era tu profesora. Es como si yo saldría con Schuester" _

"_Finn esa es una imagen que verdaderamente no quería en mi cabeza" dijo Rachel jugando con la mano de Cassandra_

"_Pero es tu profesora" dijo Finn y aunque si, Rachel sabía que era su profesora, no era una excusa válida para seguir insistiendo._

"_Lo sé, Finn. Así nos conocimos" _

"_Mejor pienso esto" dijo Finn terminando la comuncación._

"_¿Ahora sigue siendo mejor de lo que esperabas?" preguntó Cassandra._

"_No estoy segura de que alguna de las sillas haya sufrido algún tipo de agresión" dijo Rachel sonriendo._

_Para el momento en que se despertaron, tenían decenas de llamadas pérdidas. Cuando lograron comunicarse con sus padres, quienes eran quienes las habían llamado, se enteraron de que todos ya sabían de su relación. Cuando las dos cortaron, se miraron y supieron inmediatamente que Finn los había llamado._

_Y no se equivocaron._

* * *

"¿O sea que a Finn no le molestó que parecías feliz con alguien sino que era con tu profesora?" preguntó Shelby

"Exacto" dijo Rachel mirando a su madre.

"¿Y dicen que Carmen sabía lo de uds.?" preguntó el padre de Cassandra

"Si" dijo la rubia.

"Ahora cuenten como fue que todo comenzó" dijo Hiram excitado y la pareja procedió a contarlo.

Después de cenar, quedaron todos en verse al día siguiente, mientras Cassandra deseaba que Rachel quisiera quedarse a dormir con ella. Y a pesar de que la diva se fuera hasta su propio departamento, no se sorprendió cuando una hora después abrió la puerta y ella estaba esperándola.

"¿Qué opinas de mañana?" preguntó Rachel después de besarla.

"Te doy la respuesta después de que sobrevivamos al día de mañana" dijo Cassie guiándola hasta el cuarto, en donde comenzó a desvestirla.

"¿Qué opinas, entonces, de la cena de hoy?" preguntó Rachel riendo ante lo que su novia estaba haciendo.

"Solo fue como un submundo extraño." dijo Cassandra comenzando a desvestirse. Rachel notó que Cassandra no era que quería tener sexo (no era que le importara, le hubiera gustado tener sexo) sino que quería acostarse y abrazarla mientras hablaban. Era una de las cosas que le habían sorprendido de Cassandra. Le gustaba acostarse, boca arriba, con Rachel encima de ella. Desnudas.

"Si, es cierto" dijo Rachel esperando que Cassandra estuviera en posición y acostándose arriba de ella para sonreír cuando la rubia puso sus manos en su espalda y comenzó a acariciarlo.

"Tengo algunas dudas además" dijo Cassandra. "¿Cómo es que ya se conocían? O sea, por lo que sabemos Finn llamó a mis padres y a tus padres, pero ellos no se llamaron entre si, ¿o si?"

"Es probable. Mi papi, Hiram, seguramente los habrá buscado para hablar con ellos" dijo Rachel

"No me sorprendería que todos se hubieran puesto en contacto apenas se enteraron. ¿Cómo es posible que de pronto una hermosa joven de 19 años esté convirtiendo a Cassandra July en una mujer completamente enamorada?"

"¿Soy la mala?¿He corrompido a la gran Cassandra July?"

"Si, eres peor que Darth Vader"

"Ojala la fuerza esté conmigo" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

Cuando se encontraron con los padres, a la mañana siguiente, Cassandra se sorprendió al ver a una pequeña niña rubia en los brazos de Shelby.

"Ella es Beth." dijo Shelby al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de la novia de Rachel.

"Si, lo supuse" djio Cassandra sonriéndole a la niña.

"Ahora vamos a ir a caminar" dijo Leroy y todos juntos comenzaron una extraña caminata por la ciudad de NY, mientras todos hacían distintas preguntas.

"¿Rachel qué le viste a una mujer 15 años mayor?" preguntó Susan caminando al lado de su hija, quien la miraba enojada porque había mencionado la edad.

"No lo sé, la verdad" dijo Rachel entrelazando sus dedos con los de Cassandra, por las dudas que la rubia se sintiera extrañada por la respuesta que acababa de dar.

"¿Cómo qué no lo sabes?" preguntó Leroy quien había escuchado la pregunta, ya que ellos caminaban detrás de las mujeres.

"Es que yo solo vi a Cassandra. No vi la edad, ni la diferencia de edad que tenemos" dijo Rachel y su novia sonrió mirándola de reojo.

"¿Cassandra, tú que viste en Rachel?" preguntó Shelby aprovechando el momento.

"Determinación" dijo Cassandra sin demorar más de un segundo en responder. "Coraje. ¿Sabía que Rachel fue la primer alumna en enfrentarme en más de 10 años? Después de ella muchas y muchos le siguieron el ejemplo, pero siempre demostró que tenía una forma distinta de sobresalir. Ya sea enfrentándose a la perra de su profesora o demostrando que con el esfuerzo podía lograr lo que quería. Eso si, todo oculto en un pequeño cuerpo, pero ahí está"

Esas respuestas hicieron que los padres estuvieran callados durante unos cuantos minutos.

Terminaron cenando un un bar con karaoke, en donde tanto Rachel y Cassandra tuvieron prohibido cantar. Pero como nadie les dijo nada de bailar, se quedaron en una esquina del lugar abrazadas, mientras sus padres asesinaban a clásicos de la música. Ni que hablar, de como quisieron escaparse de ahí cuando comenzaron a cantar temas modernos.

Rachel lo único que dijo, cuando las descubrieron, fue que envidiaba a Beth que estaba en su cama, durmiendo y no escuchando terroríficas rendiciones musicales.

* * *

Salvo Shelby, que vivía en NY y a lo cual Cassandra se preguntó como no había sido acosada todavía por ella, el resto de los padres debían volver a sus hogares. Los Berry a Lima y los July a Los Ángeles. Si, sorpresa para todos que Cassandra no era de un pequeño pueblito del centro del país (la teoría más explotada en NYADA).

Extrañamente los Berry encerraron a Cassandra en un abrazo, antes de atacar a su propia hija, quien estaba despeinada por el abrazo al que los July la habían obligado.

Después de que los vieron partir, apoyaron sus frentes en las frías paredes del ascensor del departamento de Cassandra, pero cuando se acercaban a la puerta del mismo, se dieron cuenta de que desde ese momento no iban a poder mucho tiempo de paz. En la puerta del departamento, se encontraba Shelby cargando a Beth.

"¿Sabías que vivimos a unas dos cuadras de distancia?" dijo la madre de Rachel sonriéndole a Cassandra.

"No lo sabía" dijo Cassandra "Aunque ahora entiendo lo rápido que solía llegar Rachel a veces a mi departamento"

"Sería bueno conseguir un departamento en este edificio" dijo Shelby

"¿Quieres conocerlo?" preguntó Cassandra abriendo la puerta.

"Sería genial." dijo Shelby y Beth ya estaba en los brazos de su hermana.

A partir de ese momento en adelante, Shelby aparecía siempre en el departamento de Cassandra o en el de Rachel cuando sabía que las dos estaban juntas.

* * *

"Algunos de tus amigos si que saben meter la pata." dijo Cassandra mientras veía dos enormes osos de felpa negro, cuatro docenas de rosas, tres cajas de bombones (una de las cuales pudieron cambiar a veganos) y entradas para tres de las mejores obras de Broadway.

"Bueno, pero si se van a arrepentir de esta manera, creo que es mejor que los dejemos hacer las cosas a su manera." dijo Rachel leyendo la tarjeta que había enviado Finn, junto a todos los regalos que servían de pedido de disculpas.

"Esperemos que la próxima vez alguno meta la pata tan en el fondo que podamos comprar cosas brillantes" dijo Cassandra girando sus ojos y cerrando la puerta del departamento, antes de abrirla de improviso. "Hola Shelby" dijo la rubia al ver a su suegra del otro lado.

No, no iba a ser fácil pero quizás en el futuro valiera la pena.

* * *

_Hello Kitties! _

_¿Cómo están? _

_ Sé que es cortito, pero...bueno. En todo caso, se compensará con el día 7, ya que van ya unas...casi...7000 palabras (más de 3 veces este capítulo) y no puedo llegar a contar todo lo que quiero hacer._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, es algo que siempre quise decir. Yo no seguiría escribiendo esto si las reviews no fueran como una forma para seguir. Digamos, tendría todas estas historias guardadas en google Drive, esperando que algún día pudiera cambiarles el nombre a los personajes y a hacer otra cosa. Así que gracias sobre todo por eso._

_Bueno, como verán, por el tiempo y todo lo demás, no es seguro que pueda publicar mañana a esta hora o el sábado el día 7, así que pido disculpas nuevamente por eso._

_Ahora yendo a lo de siempre..._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites, follows, alerts o solo por haber entrado a leer! _

_**Elizabeth****; **no, no quise irme demasiado hacia al futuro, porque cuando me enteré de la Julyberry Week, se me ocurrió hacer todo relacionado entre sí. Después, en el AU se me ocurrió otra cosa, que rápidamente se convirtió en un pezberry, así que ni sé porque estoy diciendo esto. Pero el Free Day, va a ser el último capítulo y va a cerrar toda la historia. Y yo no molesto al dinosaurio, él es el que me molesta a mi :( Saludos! Gracias por la review! _

**_VickyAgron: _**_pobre Santana. Vaya uno a saber con quien terminó esa noche al final. Nunca me lo pregunté. Tendría que averiguarlo. Jajajaja. Realmente estaba pensando que canción podría ser lo suficientemente molesta para Cassandra y se me ocurrió esa. Muchas gracias por la portada, me gustó :D. Saludos Vicky! Gracias por la review! _

**_Romi:_**_ ¿Qué es una vida? Me lo pregunto muchas veces, pero no aparece la noción. jajaja. No, mentira. Bien, tratando de hacer algo para seguir adelante. Como Jhonnie Walker. No sé como me las ingenio, solo escribo lo que me causa gracia y éstas tres juntas me causan mucha gracia (el último día está lleno de interacción entre las 3 :D) Espero que te haya ido bien en estadística, me hiciste acordar que debo rendir ese final. No me siento presionada para nada, simplemente, me gusta escribir y saber que uds. están esperando y no poder publicar cuando quiero hacerlo me pone mal. Pero todavía no aprendí a manejar el tiempo. Aunque se ve que tu teléfono sabe tomar decisiones. jajaja. Besos y éxitos! Gracias por la review!_

**_Vale:_**_ yo también ME adoro...nahhh mentira. Muchas gracias por adorarme, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Realmente, no es para tanto. Me hiciste ruborizar. Pero muchas gracias de nuevo. Y muchísimas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_Valentina1400:_**_ uff...bebes, jajajaja. No creo en este que haya bebés. O tal vez si. Quien sabe lo que la semana JulyBerry, con un poco más de tiempo en mis manos, puede llegar a ser. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties (recuerden es unisex mi kitties) me despido humildemente a dormir, aunque tengo a mi sobrino (con mi hna, por suerte) por unos días y en cualquier momento va a llorar. Espero no despertarme gritando ¡un gato!¡un gato! porque cuando llora parece un gato, en serio._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme! _

_Lore_


	7. ¿Me pasas la sal?

**Título:** ¿Me pasas la sal?

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **8,631

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July,

**Summary:** El tiempo avanza dos años, casi, y Rachel y Cassandra siguen juntas, viven juntas, Santana es el manager de la diva y la relación toma nuevos caminos. Mal Sumario.

**Rating: T**

******IMPORTANTE:**** Pertenece al último día de la Julyberry Week. Free day.**

******Fecha de Publicación:**** 04/08/2013**

* * *

******¿Me pasas la sal?**

Para el momento en que cumplieron dos años de pareja, Rachel ya estaba en Broadway y Cassandra seguía siendo la misma profesora perra que todos odiaban.

"Esto es terrible" dijo Cassandra mientras esperaba a Rachel en el pasillo hacia la salida del teatro junto a Santana.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la latina.

"Que te hubieras propuesto ser su manager y lo hubieras logrado" dijo Cassandra

"Hace meses que vinimos con esto y no te cansas" dijo Santana. "Creo que es porque estás celosa"

"¿Celosa yo?" preguntó Cassandra "Solo en tus sueños"

"Paso mucho tiempo con Rachel" dijo Santana

"Si hubieras, una sola vez, besado a Rachel o hubieran tenido sexo, puedo asegurarte que no estarías tan livianamente intentando darme celos, sino peleando con uñas y dientes para que ella y yo terminemos esta relación" dijo Cassandra

"¿Me estás tentando?" preguntó Santana "Porque puedo intentarlo, y si es cierto lo que dices, estoy segura de que esto se va a convertir en reuniones mucho más interesantes"

"¿Siguen con eso?" preguntó Rachel llegando hasta donde ellas estaban y agarrando inmediatamente la mano de Cassandra.

"Tenemos que hacer algo para pasar el tiempo" dijo la rubia inclinándose hacia abajo para besar a la diva.

"Si, pero siempre me meten en el medio" dijo Rachel comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, en donde saludó al guardia de seguridad y abrió para enfrentar a sus fanáticos.

"Tu novia no se da cuenta de que al fin y al cabo es lo único en común que tenemos" dijo Santana siguiendo a Rachel.

"Está perdiendo el sentido del humor" dijo Cassandra mirando a la diva.

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Santana viendo como sonreía ampliamente mientras firmaba autógrafos.

"Tienes que darle algún tiempo de descanso"

"¿Esto no es por qué la extrañas?" preguntó Santana

"No, no es porque la extraño. ¿No la notas rara?" preguntó Cassandra

"No la veo demasiado. Solo antes de las obras y después" dijo Santana

"Entonces, como su manager y amiga, te pido que le prestes un poco más de atención" dijo Cassandra caminando hacia afuera del círculo de fanáticos y esperando a Rachel cerca de la calle.

Santana decidió hacer por un tiempo lo que Cassandra pedía.

* * *

"Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente y me despiertas, y aunque me gustaría saber que es lo que deseas, te quiero solicitar que te marches" dijo Rachel

"¿No puedo venir a ver cómo estás?" preguntó Santana entrando en el departamento. Rachel se había mudado con Cassandra unos dos meses antes de comenzar a ensayar para la obra, sobre todo cuando el nuevo novio de Kurt se mudó a Bunshwick y Brittany apareció inesperadamente en NY, diciendo que quería volver a estar con Santana. Santana, siendo Santana y amando a la rubia como siempre lo había hecho, la recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero el loft se volvió mucho más chico para ellas. Pero Rachel parecía no estar demasiado preocupada por eso, hasta que Cassandra apareció con bastón y todo para pedirle que se mudara con ella. Cuando volvieron a ver a la diva unos días después de la mudanza, Santana supo que Rachel y Cassandra habían discutido ya que la profesora solía ser descubiertas buscando entre las pertenencias de Rachel buscando algo para evitar ser engañadas.

"¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? Sesión de fotos para Cosmopolitan" dijo Rachel dejándola pasar.

"Simplemente un día solo nosotras dos" dijo Santana

"Eso es raro. ¿Qué cosa rara me estás preparando?" preguntó Rachel

"Nada. ¿Por qué tienes tantas ojeras?"

"No te voy a contar de la noche sexual que Cassandra y yo tuvimos, después de todo es mi día libre y todavía no entiendo que estás haciendo en el departamento" dijo Rachel.

"Por suerte ya no es todo blanco" dijo Santana mirando a su alrededor.

"Cuando me mudé pude poner cosas de color. Santana..."

"Está bien. Te lo voy a decir, pero no quiero que Cassandra se enoje conmigo"

"¿Por qué se enojaría contigo?"

"Cassandra piensa que algo está sucediendo contigo y está preocupada" dijo Santana. "Dice que te nota extraña"

"Estoy cansada, nada más" dijo Rachel "Y no le voy a decirle que me dijiste"

"¿Solo cansada?"

"Solo cansada." dijo Rachel y Santana asintió.

"Bien, ya que tenemos un día que pasar juntas, ¿qué quieres hacer?"

"Dormir" dijo Rachel "Pero ya que estás acá ¿no trajiste nada de trabajo que podamos adelantar?"

"Rachel, eres una famosa actriz de Broadway y todo el mundo quiere tener una entrevista contigo." dijo Santana "No creo que sea momento de que estés dando tantas entrevistas. Me parece que debemos evitar que el público se harte de verte"

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió ser mi manager?"

"Te recuerdo que se le ocurrió la idea a tu pequeña cabeza, y que yo solo acepté"

"Eso es cierto" dijo Rachel.

"Bien, veamos alguna película con posibilidades de quedarnos dormidas en el sillón" dijo Santana sonriendo.

* * *

Cassandra volvió de NYADA cantando, era el día libre de Rachel y quería cenar con ella. Cuando entró en el departamento la encontró durmiendo en el sofá grande, y a Santana en el piso.

"¿Se entretuvieron?" preguntó casi gritando, logrando que las dos morenas se despierten.

"Todo normal, todo bien" dijo Santana levantándose de un golpe. "Nos quedamos dormidas. Y me voy" agregó caminando en línea recta hacia la puerta.

"Es fácil asustar a esa chica" dijo Cassandra

"Tengo 15 llamadas pérdidas de Britt. Por eso me apuro en salir" dijo Santana. "Nos vemos"

"Yo que pensaba que mi novia me iba a esperar con la cena caliente" dijo Cassandra tirándose arriba de Rachel que seguía acostada en el sillón.

"¿Quieres que prepare algo?" preguntó la diva acariciando el cabello de la rubia.

"Me encantaría" dijo Cassandra dejando un beso en la barbilla de Rachel. "Eso si estás dispuesta"

"Si, lo estoy" dijo Rachel intentando levantarse.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Cassandra

"Lo estoy. ¿Tú estás bien?"

"Lo estoy" dijo Cassandra siguiendo a Rachel hacia la cocina.

"¿Puedes fijarte si queda algo de sal en el frasco que está en la alacena?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Cassandra que estaba sentada en una de las sillas mirando cada movimiento.

"De acuerdo." dijo Cassandra levantándose y buscando dicho frasco entregándoselo a Rachel.

"¿Podrías haberlo y decirme si hay sal adentro?" preguntó la diva mirando a Cassandra. "Tengo las manos algo sucias"

La rubia la miró y observó sus manos, estaban limpias, pero decidió que lo mejor era mirar adentro del frasco por las dudas.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó segundos después y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Rachel esperando ansiosos.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" preguntó la diva cayendo en una rodilla mientras agarraba el frasco de sal y sacaba el anillo que había escondido ahí.

"¿Rachel?" volvió a preguntar Cassandra.

"Estoy con ese anillo escondido ahí, sé que nunca vas a buscar en el frasco de la sal. No encontré el momento en que podía preguntártelo." dijo la diva y vio que Cassandra tenía estirada la mano izquierda. Rachel quiso ponerle el anillo, pero la rubia agarró la muñeca de la diva y la hizo ponerse en pie.

"Quiero casarme contigo, pero no me gusta la idea de que seas más pequeña de lo que en realidad eres" dijo Cassandra besándola.

"¿En serio quieres casarte conmigo?" preguntó Rachel

"No lo diría si no quisiera. Rachel, ¿por eso has estado tan cansada?"

"Nunca me imaginé que pedirte casamiento fuera tan difícil. Busqué doscientas formas, y nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, y a veces no podía dormir porque me pasaba el tiempo pensando en como hacerlo."

"¿Y elegiste esta forma?"  
"Hoy cuando Santana me dijo que estabas preocupada por mi, me puse a pensar de que no solemos hacer muchas cosas juntas salvo cocinar en mis días libres"

"Rachel, no cocinamos juntas en tus días libres. Tú cocinas, yo miro"

"Pero estamos juntas. Son los únicos días que estamos juntas y podemos ser nosotras."

"Rachel, no me molesta la forma en que me lo pediste. Al contrario, me encantó. Solo..."

"¿Qué?"

"Espera aquí" dijo Cassandra saliendo de la cocina. Rachel conocía el departamento y sabía, porque los pasos de la rubia se alejaban más y más de donde estaba, que Cassandra había ido a una de las partes más lejanas del departamento.

Rachel levantó los hombros y se dispuso a seguir cocinando. Con Cassandra no podía saber si iba a estar hablando un rato más o no.

"Rachel" dijo Cassandra haciendo que la diva girara y mirara. "No eras la única con la idea de pedirlo" agregó mostrando la pequeña caja que tenía en una de sus manos. "Aunque ha sido la forma menos romántica en la que alguien me pidió casamiento..."

"Espera..." dijo Rachel caminando hacia la rubia. "¿Alguien te pidió casamiento antes que yo?¿Cómo puedo tener la suerte de que estés todavía soltera?"

"No fue un gran pedido, solo música ambiental, un restaurante en el medio de la nada, luces bajas, y un gran NO como respuesta" dijo Cassandra. "Y fue hace como 15 años atrás, el verano justo antes de que me viniera a NY"

"Voy a concentrarme en el detalle de que te quitaste un par de años" dijo Rachel. "Sé que no fue muy romántico. ¿Pero cuándo ha sido algo romántico entre nosotras? Me hiciste entrar en una trampa sobre clases privadas, así que creo que ya empezamos de una forma muy poco convencional"

"Si, tienes razón" dijo Cassandra. "Pero ahora podemos hacer algo especial."

"¿Cena a la luz de las velas?"

"Mejor no" dijo Cassandra. "Aunque creo que ahora que estamos comprometidas tenemos que hablar de cierto tema en particular"

"Cassandra ¿no me dirás que eres una asesina del gobierno?"

"Esa es una buena opción, pero me parece que lo mejor sería que les digamos a nuestros padres."

"¿De una forma muy poco convencional?"

"¿Qué propones?"

"Huir a Las Vegas, casarnos, desaparecer por un mes y después volver y decirles que estamos casadas. Es la mejor opción."

"¿Cuánto estuviste pensando eso?"

"Cuando se me vino abajo el quinto plan que tenía para pedirte casamiento"

"¿Cuántos planes hiciste?"

"Hasta el de la sal, como unos 12"

"Con razón estabas bastante cansada." dijo Cassandra "¿Por qué se te venían abajo todos los planes?"

"Porque no tenía tiempo para hacerlos. Si no aparecía Santana con una nueva entrevista o alguna extraña idea, tú tenías que quedarte en reuniones en NYADA o no sé, siempre pasaba algo. Me di por vencida" dijo Rachel "No de pedírtelo, de planearlo. Pero no sabía como. Y como estaba cocinando y..."

"Entendí. También te amo por cierto"

"No recuerdo haberlo dicho en toda la conversación"

"¿No nos va a llevar directamente a la cama?" preguntó Cassandra decepcionada. "Pensé que ibas a besarme, e íbamos a tener sexo de celebración por nuestro compromiso"

"Después de que me pongas ese anillo en el dedo" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Y de comer. No hice comida para dejarla ahí tirada"

"Rachel, eso es solo un conjunto de harina y agua que no tiene ni forma ni nada que me diga que va a ser acompañada con algo"

"Esta bien, me agarraste mintiendo sobre hacer de comer"

"Esto es un buen comienzo para nuestra vida de casadas, ya sé cuando estás mintiendo" dijo Cassandra agarrando la cintura de la diva y cargándola hasta el cuarto.

* * *

"Tienes que dejar de cansarla a la noche si no quieres que parezca enferma" dijo Santana a la noche siguiente.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó Cassandra. Estaban las dos juntas esperando a Rachel en el pasillo del teatro.

"Estoy hablando de que la única causa de su cansancio son las noches en las que pasan despiertas teniendo sexo. Como puedo notarlo, anoche" dijo Santana. "Quise preguntarle un par de cosas y se dormía en el sillón"

"Teníamos una razón para festejar anoche" dijo Cassandra

"Bueno, pero a no ser que sea grave, la próxima vez no vengas con tus preocupaciones respecto a Rachel, no me digas nada" dijo Santana "Ayer domí todo el santo día en un sillón en tu casa. Todo el día. Brittany estaba enojada porque dice que no duermo bien"

"Lo siento mucho, Santana. Anoche me enteré cual era la razón por la cual Rachel estaba cansada y tuvimos que celebrar"

"¿La dejaste embarazada?" preguntó Santana irónicamente

"Nos comprometimos" dijo Cassandra después de acercarse y bajar la voz.

"¡Oh por Dios!¡Hay que festejar!" dijo Santana gritando y haciendo que la rubia de un paso hacia atrás. No solo por el susto del grito, sino porque Santana parecía salida de una película de terror en el momento de sonreír.

"¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué Santana está gritando?¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Rachel acercándose a ellas apurada y con un claro rostro de preocupación.

"Tu amiga está haciendo un escándalo" dijo Cassandra estirando su mano para agarrar la de la diva. "Le dije del compromiso" agregó en voz baja.

"¿Y por eso está gritando como loca?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana quien la miraba dando pequeños gritos todavía. "Alguien llamó a seguridad. Pensaron que alguien estaba siendo atacado"

"Discúlpenme por mi alegría. Esta es una gran mejora después de ese casamiento fallido con Finn" dijo Santana tratando de calmarse.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Te lo dije, no te hagas la sorprendida." dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia.

"Pero le quitas la diversión a todo, Santana estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico porque pensó que metió la pata y la ibas a despedir" dijo Cassandra haciendo un puchero.

Rachel miró a la latina y ésta estaba volviendo a tomar su color natural.

"No se bromea con eso" dijo Santana. "Además, Rachel es mi única cliente. ¿Cómo puedo seguir haciendo carrera con esto si ella me despide? Eso no lo puedo poner en mi currículum."

"Terminando con ésto. ¿Quinn está en la ciudad?" preguntó Rachel caminando hacia la puerta del teatro.

"Si, ¿por?" preguntó Santana

"Envíales un mensaje a todos, así nos encontramos a cenar y les damos la noticia." dijo Rachel. "No quiero que estén llamando a las 2 de la mañana para felicitarnos. O gritarnos"

"Está bien. ¿Dónde nos van a pagar esta exquisita comida?" preguntó Santana abriendo la puerta del teatro para que Rachel firme los autógrafos.

* * *

"Lo bueno es que dejaron de gritar de alegría cuando el mesero se acercó a la mesa." dijo Cassandra mientras abría la puerta del departamento. "Lo malo es que igual nos echaron"

"Ya estoy viendo el titular de mañana **"Estrella de Broadway comprometida con profesora de NYADA fueron echadas de restaurante" ** acompañado por **"Su mánager y amigos fueron los causantes del escándalo al festejar el compromiso"**" dijo Rachel mientras la seguía adentro.

"Aunque debo decir que creo que va a ser más entretenido el que yo tengo en mente" dijo la rubia dejando su cartera y su campera en el armario y esperando que la diva haga lo mismo.

"¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"No, la verdad no se me ocurre nada. Solo quería que siguieras hablando"

"Eso siempre puede suceder. Me gusta hablar mucho" dijo Rachel abrazando a Cassandra. "Solo falta que les avisemos a tus amigos."

"Te estás olvidando de los más importantes. Tus padres y mis padres" dijo Cassandra. "Vamos a dormir, que mañana si no se enteran por los diarios, tenemos la oportunidad de decirle a Shelby personalmente."

* * *

Extrañamente en los diarios, tabloides, y esos panfletos amarillistas que inventaban historias no tenían nada del escándalo que había involucrado a Rachel la noche anterior.

"Tampoco fue tanto escándalo" dijo la diva mientras terminaba de ponerse el saco, ya que iban a salir a encontrarse con Shelby

"Lo malo de que no haya sido tanto escándalo es que ahora tenemos que decirle a Shelby." dijo Cassandra abriendo la puerta del departamento.

"Lo bueno es que lo vamos a hacer en un lugar público" dijo Rachel sonriendo y pasando por el umbral caminando hacia el ascensor.

* * *

Una hora después de decirle a Shelby que estaban comprometidas, Santana entró en el restaurante corriendo, con la filmadora lista.

"Lo bueno es que no terminó" dijo Rachel al ver el rostro de desesperación de la latina.

"Genial." dijo Santana agarrando una silla.

"Estamos en un intervalo" dijo Cassandra bajando la voz. "Es como que de pronto se queda catatónica y va a empezar a gritar cuando recuerde"

Santana comenzó a filmar a Shelby quien de pronto comenzó a temblar sentada en la silla y miró a Rachel.

"¿Dijiste que están qué?" preguntó con la voz un poco ronca, conteniendo un gemido.

"Comprometidas" dijo Rachel girando los ojos. Era la quinta vez que lo decía. Y como si fuera un partido de tenis, Shelby empezó a mirar de su hija a Cassandra y así durante exactamente 5 minutos.

"¿Y dices que las dos se pidieron casamiento?" preguntó Shelby

"Si" dijo Rachel

Y Shelby volvió a quedarse catatónica mirando hacia donde estaba su hija.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Santana

"Eso es todo" dijo Cassandra

"Pensé que iban a existir más y más gritos" dijo Santana

"No. Solo eso" dijo Cassandra.

"Aburrido" dijo Santana.

"Pero aún así sigues filmando" dijo Rachel

"Estoy esperando la explosión"

Cuando Shelby salió del estado catatónico, miró a Rachel.

"¿Ya tienen fecha?" preguntó con la voz un poco más segura.

"No, recién nos comprometimos antes de ayer" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, todo puede pasar" dijo Shelby

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Shelby?" preguntó Cassandra

"Que todo puede pasar." dijo Shelby mirando su muñeca desnuda y levantando la vista. "Miren la hora que es, tengo que irme" añadió.

"Si claro" dijo la única rubia en la mesa.

"Después hablamos" dijo Shelby dejando un beso en la frente de su hija y saliendo rápidamente del restaurante.

"Estoy segura de que está llamando a tus padres" dijo Santana cuando vio que Shelby sacaba el celular, sin pensar en que podían verla.

"Yo también" dijo Cassandra.

"De acuerdo. Tengo hambre y no me quiero perder las llamadas teléfonicas" dijo Santana haciéndole una seña a la mesera para mirar la carta.

"Bueno, creo que vas a esperar la comida con show" dijo Cassandra señalando el celular de Rachel que estaba vibrando sobre la mesa.

"¿Hola?" preguntó la diva al responder y Cassandra y Santana se prepararon para escuchar un lado de la conversación. "Si, lo sé. Queríamos decírselo nosotras. No, solo se dio que hoy íbamos a almorzar con Shelby. Si, sé que Shelby los llamó y les contó. No...papi, no estoy embarazada. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso?¿Cómo podría Cassandra dejarme embarazada? No, no hay forma de que me deje embarazada. No, papi, no hice ningún tratamiento para quedar embarazada. Solo nos comprometimos porque queremos casarnos. No, papi, no porque no queremos estar solteras. Simplemente lo hicimos porque nos amamos. ¿O acaso vos dudaste de las intenciones de papá cuando te pidió casamiento? ¿Ves? Es exactamente lo mismo. Si, si, sé que tenemos que celebrar. En el momento en que podamos reunirnos todos haremos una gran fiesta. No, no. No es necesario que vengan este fin de semana. No. No. Tengo que trabajar. No, además no tenemos intención de hacerlo tan llamativo. No, no quiero strippers para mi despedida de soltera. Además, recién estabas en contra de nuestro casamiento. Si, si, sé que tienes que ir a trabajar. Ve a trabajar. Si. Envíale mis saludos a papá. Adiós. Si. No, no le diré eso. De acuerdo. Adiós."

"Eso fue entretenido" dijo Santana "Aunque la próxima ¿podrías poner el altavoz?"

"Si, entendí la mitad de la llamada" dijo Cassandra

"No fue demasiado inentendible. Primero estaban en contra porque decían que la diferencia de edad era notable. Después de eso, cuando lo convencí de que era porque nos amábamos, se puso feliz. Ahora quiere hacer una enorme fiesta de compromiso. Y contratar strippers para la despedida de soltera." explicó Rachel.

"Ni loca te lo permito" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel

"Strippers" dijo Cassandra

"Esto se pone interesante. Y mi comida todavía no llegó." se quejó Santana. Pero la pareja solo se sonrió y esperaron que llegara la comida de la latina, para hacerle compañía.

Cuando terminó de comer, Santana esperó que trajeran la cuenta e hizo los cálculos, pagó lo suyo y se levantó al mismo tiempo que la pareja.

"Al final, resultaron aburridas" dijo la latina despidiéndose de ellas en la acera, antes de que todas tomaran caminos distintos.

* * *

Dos meses después, Cassandra quería salir corriendo del restaurante en el que estaban. Como sus padres habían llegado a la ciudad, los padres de Rachel volaron para que entre todos festejaran el compromiso.

Obviamente estaban los amigos de su novia (prometida) y algunos amigos de Cassandra, más los 5 padres. Todos sentados en una mesa redonda alrededor de la pareja, que parecía que estuvieran en la cena de ensayo.

"Y recuerdo cuando Cassie dijo que quería ser actriz de Broadway" contaba Susan mientras hablaba con Leroy. "Marcus casi tiene un paro cardíaco y yo no sabía si saltar de alegría o llorar porque sabía que iba a ser un camino complicado, más con el carácter que tiene Cassandra"

"¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes?" preguntó Hiram. "Ahora que vamos a ser todos familia deberíamos juntarnos más seguido"

"La verdad, yo creo que deberíamos como hablar del tema" dijo Stephanie. "No hay como recordar grandes momentos de Cassandra"

"Estoy segura de que debes tener muchas cosas jugosas que contar, ya que eres su psiquiatra." dijo Santana

"Soy más que nada su amiga" dijo Stephanie "Y en el caso de que pasemos al lado de la psiquiartría tengo que decir que debería ser mantenido en el secreto profesional"

"Pareciera que todos van a hacer algo divertido y te ilusionan, pero al final nadie hace nada interesante" dijo Santana mientras Brittany acariciaba su espalda.

"Sería bueno que todos insistieran en festejar nuestro compromiso y no tener la mesa dividida en incrédulos o término medio" dijo Cassandra en voz baja, solo para que la diva pudiera escucharla.

"Creo que están tratando de ajustarse" dijo Rachel en el mismo volumen de voz.

"Les dimos dos meses." dijo Cassandra. "Hiram no sabe si saltar y volver a abrazarme o...todavía estoy decidiendo el ó."

"Creo que va a pedirte que te cases con él" dijo Rachel

"¿Eso crees?"

"Si, míralo. Te mira con esos ojos estrellados" dijo la diva y Cassandra suspiró cansada.

"¿Cómo fué que se conocieron? Esa historia siempre se me escapa" dijo Brittany.

"Cassandra era profesora de Rachel" respondió Quinn y todos comenzaron a contar una parte.

Cassandra, mientras tanto, tenía agarrada una de las manos de Rachel por debajo de la mesa, y la apretaba cada vez que escuchaban algo que no era cierto como "y la secuestró una noche y Rachel volvió con el cerebro lavado" o "Rachel le pagó la fianza porque fue encontrada con drogas y Cassandra se enamoró, después drogó a Rachel y desde ahí no se han podido separar"

"Bueno...es momento de que brindemos" dijo la diva cuando escuchó que ya habían involucrado extraterrestres en la historia del comienzo de su romance.

"Si, por favor" dijo Leroy llamando al mozo para encargarle el champagne.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los mozos levantaron la mesa y trajeron las copas.

Después de servir el champagne, Santana se levantó y golpeó la copa con un tenedor que había escondido de los mozos.

"Antes de que brindemos, quiero decir unas palabras" dijo llamando la atención de toda la mesa, quien la miró expectante. "Puedo decir muchas cosas de las dos, pero más que nada puedo decir que el día que tengan un pequeño fruto del amor tendríamos que llevarlas a un psiquiatrico porque va a ser más loca que ellas dos." Todos rienron incluso las novias.

"'¿No deberías guardar algo para la verdadera boda?" preguntó Cassandra.

"No." dijo Santana firmemente. "Verán, si puedo decir mucho sobre Rachel, desde el día que apareció con esos horribles sweaters. Y todos sabemos que si fuera otra boda, que se hubiera llevado a cabo unos cuantos años atrás, no estaría hablando porque estaría tratando de darle sentido a lo que estuviera pasando. Pero como solo una de esas personas está involucrada en esta cena, tengo que decir que veo mucho sentido a ésto."

"¿En qué mundo le ves sentido a esto?" preguntó Shelby, a pesar de que había visto a la pareja interactuar demasiado.

"En el sentido de que hasta yo cambié en el momento en que Rachel comenzó a ser una parte principal en mi día, y eso fue en Glee." dijo Santana. "Pensando lógicamente las cosas, Rachel puede hacer que una perra sin corazón, como sé que era Cassandra antes de que Berry apareciera en su vida, tenga un corazón"

"¿Perra sin corazón?" preguntó Cassandra en el oído de la diva.

"Eso parece" respondió Rachel riendo.

"Bueno, Santana va a dejar de hablar. Creo que ya está demasiado borracha" dijo Quinn haciendo sentar a la latina.

"Brindemos por el compromiso de esta pareja, entonces" dijo Leroy levantando la copa. "Espero que esta vez la boda se lleve a cabo"

* * *

"Considerando que pasaron dos meses sin que la prensa se entere, tengo que decir que han hecho un buen trabajo" dijo Santana a la mañana siguiente entrando en el departamento de Rachel y Cassandra, que estaban desnudas sobre el sofá. "¡Con razón esa cosa no era más de color blanco puro!" agregó sentándose en uno de los pequeños sillones y mirando a la pareja.

Cassandra se estiró agarrando una manta y tapando los dos cuerpos.

"¿Cómo rayos entraste?" preguntó la rubia mirando enojada a Santana quien todavía tenía su mirada en el cuerpo de Rachel y no la sacó hasta que estuvo completamente tapado.

"¿Me preguntaste algo?" dijo Santana mirando a Cassandra y sonriendo inocentemente.

"¿Cómo rayos entraste?" volvió a preguntar.

"Le hice una copia a la llave de Rachel una noche en el camerino" dijo la latina restando importancia a lo que había hecho.

"¿Y cuál es el motivo de tu presencia?" preguntó la diva oculta entre la manta y el cuello de Cassandra.

"Resulta que todo el mundo ya sabe de su compromiso. Antes de seguir, debo decirles que deberían felicitarme ya que la prensa se enteró dos meses después y como soy tu manager quiere decir que en realidad estoy haciendo un buen trabajo" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Creo que es porque lo mantuvimos más que nada en secreto" dijo Cassandra

"Si, claro. Volviendo al tema " dijo Santana levantando las cejas "La cuestión es que hoy aparecieron fotos en todos los periódicos y sobre todo, en los tabloides amarillistas, contando su compromiso. Mi presencia se debe a que vine a hablar con mi cliente para preguntarle como quiere que maneje esto"

"'¿No podrías esperar en otro lado del enorme departamento así nos vestimos?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Por mi, terminen lo que estaban haciendo al frente mío" respondió la latina.

"¡Santana!" gritó Rachel.

"Esta bien, voy a hacerme la que me gusta el estudio de este departamento" dijo Santana levantándose y caminando hacia ese lugar.

Diez minutos después, Rachel apareció en el estudio vestida como si fuera a correr.

"Pensé que te pondrías algo más sexy para mi" dijo Santana apareciendo detrás de la diva y agarrando su cintura.

"¿Quieres seguir teniendo tu trabajo como mi manager?" preguntó Rachel tratando de sacarse de encima las manos de Santana.

"Probablemente si quiera" dijo Santana soltando a la diva. "Pero tengo que decir que es una lastima que no haya tenido oportunidad de meterte en mi cama antes de que Britt apareciera en NY."

"Suenas realmente triste" dijo Rachel

"A veces...extraño ese tiempo en el que Britt no estaba en NY. Tenía más oportunidades" dijo Santana sentándose en el piso.

"¿No se supone que estás enamorada de ella?"

"¿Cómo puedes saber que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con Cassandra?" preguntó Santana. "Es como tener el mismo sabor de mermelada el resto de tu vida"

"¿Por qué estás con estas dudas?" preguntó Rachel sentándose al frente de ella. "¿Por qué ahora?

"Es que...ahora es como que..." dijo Santana dudando y Rachel pudo ver a Cassandra parada detrás de la puerta, escuchando.

"¿Qué?"

"Desde que uds. están comprometidas, Britt me está dejando indirectas, como diciendo..."sería lindo una boda" o "Lord Tubbington podría llevar los anillos hasta el altar" o cosas así"

"¿Y?"

"Creo que quiere que le pida casamiento." dijo Santana

"¿Pero?"

"¿Solo puedes hacer preguntas?¿No puedes explicarme las cosas?En estos momentos extraño tus monólogos"

"Santana...no es tan difícil."

"Te estabas por casar con Finn"

"Era una niña idiota que creía que nadie más que él me iba a querer. Y, después de que vine a NY, me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Y después comencé esto con Cassie y realmente me siento bien. No me da miedo saber que el resto de mi vida voy a estar con ella. Al contrario, me siento ansiosa."

"No entiendo"

"Santana...no entiendo que es lo que estás esperando que diga."

"No sé. Algo que no me haga dar ese paso. Me gusta como están las cosas con Brittany ahora, no quiero añadirle una presión más"

"Pero si no estás lista, no tienes porque dar el paso" dijo Rachel.

"¿Sigues sin entender que estoy diciendo?"

"Más o menos. No entiendo esta conversación."

"¿Crees que si no hubieras empezado esta relación con Cassandra hubiera existido algo entre nosotras?"

"¿Por qué piensas eso? Santana...¿qué rayos está pasando?"

"No sé. Realmente no sé. Me surgió la duda mientras las esperaba acá."

"¿O sea que me hiciste decir cosas simplemente por qué no sabes que es lo que te está pasando?" preguntó Rachel incrédula levantando la vista para ver a Cassandra mirándola con las cejas fruncidas.

"O estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que Cassandra llegara." dijo la latina.

"Intenta advertirme cuando quieras tener otra de estas conversaciones." dijo Rachel. "Cassandra está ahí atrás"

"Bien ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer con respecto a la prensa?" preguntó Santana aburrida mientras Cassandra se sentaba al lado de la diva.

"Nada" dijo Rachel.

"¿Nada?" preguntó Cassandra

"¿Qué podemos hacer? Van a surgir cientas de opiniones, van a rebuscar en mi pasado, en el de Cassandra y cuando encuentren que Santana hizo conmigo la secundaria, van a buscar en su pasado y va a ser todo un lío de cosas. Y gente que quiera sus 15 minutos de fama van a salir a hablar inventando cosas como las que escuchábamos anoche en la cena. Y esa es nuestra familia y amigos" dijo Rachel

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana

"Entonces los dejamos ser. Si alguien sale a hablar de nosotras, no respondemos. Eventualmente la historia se va a desvanecer y para el momento en que estemos en el altar, todos van a querer estar presentes" dijo Rachel

"¿No quieres casarte conmigo?" preguntó Santana

"¿Cómo terminó Santana siendo tu manager?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a la diva.

"La idea la tuviste vos, Cassie" dijo Rachel. "Y además nos estamos olvidando de algo muy importante"

"¿Qué puede ser?" preguntó Santana

"Soy una estrella de Broadway, no de Hollywood, por lo tanto ésto se va a desvanecer mucho más rápido de lo que pensábamos" dijo la diva.

"Creo que nos salimos de proporción" dijo Santana levantándose.

"Ahh, López. Antes de que te vayas..." dijo Cassandra levantándose también.

"¿Si?" preguntó Santana esperando un poco.

Cassandra se acercó y agarró su oreja con una mano, tirando hacia arriba. "Nunca más vuelvas a tocar a Rachel de la forma en que lo hiciste hace un rato."

"Lo siento, lo siento" dijo Santana tratando de hacer que no le doliera tanto.

"Más te conviene" dijo Cassandra soltándola.

"¡Estás loca!" gritó Santana antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

"¡Te pasaste, Santana!" gritó Cassandra haciendo que la latina hiciera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y doblara a la derecha.

* * *

Tres meses después y después de una semana de haber comenzado con los preparativos de la boda, que tenía fecha para seis meses después, Cassandra estaba en casi un ataque de histeria, mientras Rachel miraba más a su rubia pensando en que hacer se le ocurrió una idea. Que no iba a poder llevar a cabo porque Cassandra estaba mostrándole 15 telas diferentes que parecían iguales para el velo de novia.

"¿Cuál te parece mejor?" preguntó Cassandra después de desplegar todas las telas en la mesa que la separaba de Rachel.

"¿Esta?" preguntó la diva señalando una. Eran todas iguales para ella.

"Si no vas a prestar atención a lo que te estoy mostrando, mejor me voy" dijo la rubia levantándose y juntando las telas, dejando a Rachel sola en el medio del restaurante.

Después de unos minutos, Rachel agarró su teléfono y llamó a Santana.

"Necesito un favor" dijo mirando como la moza la seguía de cerca con la mirada. "No, Santana. Necesito..." bajó la voz justo en ese momento, porque veía a la moza acercarse más a ella y podía jurar que Cassandra estaba adentro del restaurante de nuevo. "Santana, por favor. No comiences a desvariar. ¿Qué quieres qué? No. No. En serio. No. ¡Santana! Esta bien, pero va a ser un momento en el que no sepas que va a ocurrir porque no quiero arriesgarme a que saques una maldita foto. De acuerdo. ¿Qué por qué te pido ésto? Porque creo que mi novia va a llegar con un extremo ataque de histeria, si es que llega suelta, el día de mi casamiento. ¿Cómo si llega suelta? Está casi al borde de un ataque al corazón y recién empezamos con los planes hace una semana. Si, ya sé Santana. Después hablamos" dijo Rachel cortando rápidamente porque descubrió la cabellera rubia de Cassandra a su derecha.

"¿Con quién hablabas?" preguntó Cassandra sentándose de nuevo al frente de la diva.

"Con Santana" dijo Rachel

"No me gusta que hables tan seguido con ella."

"Es mi manager"

"Rachel."

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedes calmarte un poco? Siempre pensé que sería yo la que hiciera tanto escándalo para mi boda"

"No es escándalo." dijo Cassandra enojándose. "Es nuestra boda"

"¿Cassie?"

"Entiendo que quizás no te interese tanto como a mi, pero ¿podrías demostrarme un poquito de interés en lo que te estoy hablando?"

"Me interesa" dijo Rachel

"No pareciera." dijo Cassandra levantándose.

"No me importa cuando, no me importa donde, solo quiere casarme contigo" dijo Rachel antes de que la rubia volviera a dejar el restaurante.

* * *

Tres días después, con Cassandra hablando poco con Rachel, la diva recibió la confirmación por parte de Santana y decidió llamar a su futura esposa para que la esperara en la puerta del edificio.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Cassandra todavía enojada.

"Es una sorpresa" dijo Rachel

"Me imagino" dijo Cassandra mirando hacia afuera.

"Lo que dije el otro día es cierto, Cassie. Solo quiero casarme contigo. No importa donde, ni cuando. Ni cuanta gente va a ir. Ni que velo de extraño nombre usemos" dijo Rachel

"Sigo enojada" dijo Cassandra y Rachel giró los ojos.

Cuando estaban saliendo de NY, Cassandra miró extrañamente a Rachel.

"¿A dónde vamos?" volvió a preguntar.

"Te dije que era una sorpresa" dijo Rachel

"Estamos viajando hace media hora y en otra media hora empieza tu show" dijo Cassandra

"Me tomé unos días libres" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Cassandra

"Por la sorpresa" dijo Rachel.

La rubia se hundió nuevamente en el silencio y volvió a mirar hacia afuera.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Cassandra cuando bajaron del taxi.

"Un avión." dijo Rachel

"Rachel. Espera un segundo" dijo Cassandra tratando de que el taxi no se fuera, pero ya era tarde. El taxi ya estaba dejando el lugar.

"Tengo un plan, una sorpresa." dijo Rachel con dos maletas a su lado que habían aparecido mágicamente. Aunque Cassandra sabía que habían salido del baúl del taxi. "Nos vamos a Las Vegas"

"¿A qué?" preguntó Cassandra

"A lo que quieras. Podemos ir a apostar, casarnos, ver un show de Celine Dion, Shania Twain o el Cirque du Soleil"

Cassandra no dijo absolutamente nada, pero caminó hacia la escalera para subir al avión.

Rachel giró sus ojos y subió detrás de ella, cargando las maletas.

Ya en el vuelo, Cassandra se acercó a la diva, que estaba sentada lo más lejos de ella posible, aunque sabía que era por culpa de la rubia, y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué le tienes que pagar a Santana para agradecerle esto?" preguntó Cassandra. "Sé que tiene que ver con la conversación que tuviste el otro día por teléfono."

"Nada" dijo Rachel mirando incómoda hacia algún afuera.

"Rachel." dijo Cassandra firmemente.

"Le tuve que mostrar mis pechos" dijo Rachel girando sus ojos.

"¿Perdón?"

"Pero sin tocar y solo una mirada rápida y en el lugar que yo decida, porque no confío en que ella sacara una foto o filmara el momento"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es Santana"

"¿Y ya le pagaste?"

"Anoche, dos segundos antes de salir del teatro. Me detuve al frente de ella mientras me esperaba, levanté la remera y el corpiño, ella miró, conté hasta dos y bajé la remera."

"¿Hizo algo más?"

"No te sabría decir porque la dejé en el pasillo mirando hacia el lugar en donde estaba mi pecho en el momento de mostrárselo y no supe nada de ella desde anoche."

"¿Y qué va a pasar cuando lleguemos a Las Vegas?¿Sabes que yo tengo que dar clases mañana?"

"No tienes que dar clases, hablé con Carmen. Y cuando lleguemos a Las Vegas, iremos al hotel y si ahí quieres hacer cualquier cosa la haces."

"¿Dijiste algo de casarnos?"

"Es la idea"

"¿Por qué entonces fijar una fecha?"

"Porque no pensé que te convertirías en esto. ¿Te diste cuenta que no me hablas hace 3 días por qué no quise elegir una tela para un velo? Y empezamos con esto hace una semana" dijo Rachel "Y solo quiero estar contigo, casada contigo, pero no sufrir porque son 6 meses los que faltan y estás a punto de sufrir un ataque de stress. Y lo único que quiero, desde el momento en que te pedí casamiento, es caminar hacia al altar y decir _si quiero_. No me importa el resto de las cosas, porque lo único que quiero es despertarme a tu lado y saber que eres mi esposa, Cassie"

Cassandra solo la miró y sonrió, intentando sacar un mechón de pelo rebelde que le había caído a la diva en el rostro.

"Pensé que querías la gran boda, estaba segura de eso y cuando empezamos con los preparativos, me puse a imaginar el momento en que entraras en un gran salón, sin preocupaciones, solo esperando el momento en que digas que _si_. Y realmente quiero que digas que si. Solo quería que te sintieras amada"

"Si lo hago, Cassie. Me siento amada. Pero solo quiero estar contigo"

"Entonces, nos casaremos en Las Vegas"

"¿En serio?¿Estás segura?¿Por qué parecías muy entusiasmada con todo el tema de la enorme boda?"

"Lo estaba. Porque ese día iba a ser el momento en que ya podríamos pasar a discutir otros temas...que ahora como prometidas y novias no hemos discutido"

"¿Cómo cuál?" preguntó Rachel notando que Cassandra tenía una mirada vidriosa.

"Rachel...yo tengo ya 35 años." dijo Cassandra

"**Por favor, abrochen sus cinturones, estamos por aterrizar en la ciudad de Las Vegas" **dijo el capitán por los parlantes y Rachel se acomodó pensando en lo que Cassandra le estaba queriendo decir.

No hablaron más hasta llegar al Ceasar's Palace, en donde ya tenían una habitación reservada. Más precisamente la suite nupcial y con un nombre que la rubia no reconoció.

"Bueno, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto?" preguntó Cassandra después de acomodar las dos valijas. "¿Y en qué momento sacaste ropa mía del departamento?"

"Lo segundo deberías saberlo. Me gusta estar lista. Y lo primero...¿Qué te parece en unas 2 horas?" preguntó Rachel sacándose lentamente la remera.

"No vas a distraerme con eso" dijo Cassandra.

"Solo quiero cambiarme" dijo Rachel sonriendo y dando media vuelta. En ese instante, alguien golpeó la puerta.

"¿Quién puede ser?" preguntó Cassandra caminando hacia la puerta y mirando a Rachel para que no se pueda ver su cuerpo desnudo desde la entrada.

"¡HOLA!" gritó Santana entrando junto a Brittany y a Quinn en la suite, sin darle tiempo a Cassandra a reaccionar.

"¿Qué rayos están haciendo acá?" preguntó Cassandra sorprendida.

"¿Pensaste que iba a dejar a mi mejor cliente casarse en Las Vegas?" preguntó Santana

"Es tú unica cliente" dijo Cassandra

"Más allá de eso, y debo decir que me siento realmente envidiosa por el cuerpo que tienes en tu cama todas las noches y que va a ser como la ley lo quiere a partir de hoy, es mi amiga y estamos acá como sus damas de honor" dijo Santana

"Aunque yo juré no hacer ningún juramento" dijo Brittany

"¿Cuándo viste el cuerpo de Rachel?" preguntó Quinn

"¿En serio no me van a decir que están haciendo acá?" preguntó Cassandra

"Yo se los pedí" dijo Rachel apareciendo con una bata del hotel, tapando su cuerpo desnudo. "¿Creías que nos íbamos a casar las dos solas?"

"No, pero no pensé que Hugo, Paco y Luis lograran llegar" dijo Cassandra. "O que fueran tus damas de honor"

"No son mis damas de honor, y tus padres y mis padres están dos pisos más abajo" dijo Rachel caminando hacia su novia y agarrando su mano.

"No somos trillizas" dijo Brittany

"Nosotras estamos en el piso de abajo" dijo Quinn "Aunque...¿podría quedarme con uds.?"

"No" dijo Cassandra agarrando la mano de Rachel y caminando hacia la habitación en donde se encerró junto a ella.

"¿Organizaste todo en tres días?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Si." dijo Rachel

"Nos falta el vestido"

"No" dijo la diva caminando hacia el armario y abriendo las puertas para que Cassandra pudiera ver dos vestidos blancos colgados. "Quizás no sea lo que querías..."

"Son perfectos" dijo Cassandra caminando hacia la diva y envolviéndola en sus brazos, logrando besarla y sacándole la bata en cuestión de segundos.

"Cassie" dijo Rachel entre un gemido y una exhalación.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la rubia mientras besaba el cuello de la diva

"¿Qué dices si los engañamos y nos escapamos a una pequeña capilla de Las Vegas?"

"No creo que sea lo que quieras"

"Cassie, ya no sé como hacerte entender que no me importa la manera, solo quiero que estemos casadas" dijo Rachel envolviendo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos.

"Sé que no es cierto" dijo Cassandra cuando se separaron. "Encontré ese extraño albúm que tienes, en donde tienes planeada tu boda al detalle"

"Extraño..." dijo Rachel alejándose de la rubia y comenzando a desnudarse.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Cassandra

"Cuando empezamos a estar juntas, incluso antes creo que fue, tiré ese albúm. Porque simplemente yo no era esa persona. No más" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo entonces apareció entre tus cosas cuando te mudaste?" preguntó Cassandra

"¿Apareció entre mis cosas?" preguntó Rachel "Eso es imposible. Recuerdo muy bien haberlo puesto en el tacho de basura del departamento. Pero eso no es lo importante." agregó acercándose nuevamente a Cassandra y pasando sus manos por el cuello de la rubia. "Cuando estaba con Finn, era una pequeña adolescente enamorada y ciega. Después llegué a NY, y conocí un mundo completamente nuevo para mi. Poco a poco, esos sueños fueron cambiando y era porque iba madurando. De pronto un día me encontré con ese albúm y me di cuenta que ya no era lo que quería. Porque yo ya no era más esa joven enamoradiza y no sabía como podía ser la persona con la que iba a casarme. Y la verdad, nunca me había preocupado por eso, hasta ese momento. Entonces decidí que lo importante era que la persona con la que quisiera dar ese paso, fuera una persona a la que realmente amara. No importaba todo lo demás y no me importa, Cassie."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Puedo repetirtelo el resto de mi vida" dijo Rachel besando a la mujer. "Ahora ¿nos podemos casar?" preguntó cuando se separaron

"De acuerdo." dijo Cassandra sonriendo.

Media hora después, mientras se ponían sus vestidos de novias, Cassandra escuchaba muchas más voces provenir del living de la suite.

"¿Tres de tus amigas pueden hacer tanto ruido?" preguntó Cassandra

"No, es que nos vamos a casar en la suite" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo?"

"Organizamos todo en tres días, y era la suite o uno de los salones de la planta baja, al lado, precisamente, de una convención internacional de papparazzis."

"Tienes una muy mala suerte en planear ciertas cosas"

"Tienes una extraña costumbre de creerme ciertas cosas." dijo Rachel "En realidad, no quería el gran salón, ya que solo somos unos cuantos. Mis padres, tus padres, mis amigos y Stephanie y Carmen. Arreglé con el hotel, bueno, en realidad Santana arregló con el hotel de que en el verano tengo que cantar unas cuantas noches y pagamos esto"

"Tendríamos que tener más fé en tu manager" dijo Cassandra

"¿Estás lista?"

"Lista" dijo Cassandra sonriendo.

"Entonces, vamos, señorita July" dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Todos estaban de pie y se maravillaron al verlas salir de la habitación, caminando hacia donde Santana esperaba de un lado y Stephanie del otro, mientras el único desconocido para ambas novias las miraba de frente.

Después de las palabras del juez, llegó el momento de los votos.

"Hacía mucho tiempo que me había rendido. Me había rendido ya que no tenía ni encontraba la forma de sentir algo más que enojo hacia la vida que tenía. Y de pronto apareciste, logrando generar una crisis que nunca había tenido. Primero intenté rechazar lo que sentía, simplemente porque no lo entendía. Estaba loca y cada clase que te veía, solo quería sacarte esa sonrisa de tu cara simplemente porque, era más que probable, que yo no fuera la causante. Y eso generaba celos, pero lo entendí muy tarde. Y de pronto, todo vino a mi como una epifanía. Entendí lo de los celos, entendí que era lo que sentía y sobre entendí que no podía dejarte ir. Porque si te dejaba ir, sin que siquiera supieras lo que yo sentía, no iba a poder quitarme de la cabeza que te había perdido. Y era porque no lo había intentado nunca. Y de pronto se me ocurrió lo de las clases, y al intentarlo, me encontré con que sentías algo por mi. Y aunque no fuera lo mismo, o quizás en ese momento no era tan intenso, sabía que ya no iba a poder dejarte ir nunca más. Te amo, Rachel. No creo que dos palabras puedan abarcar lo que realmente me haces sentir, pero son las dos palabras que pueden acercarse a lo que realmente siento."

Rachel estaba llorando al escuchar las palabras provenir de Cassandra.

"Para no haber sabido de la maldita boda hasta hace un par de horas atrás, se las ingenió bien" se escuchó provenir de Santana. Aunque la latina lo había intentado decir en voz baja, como toda la habitación estaba en silencio, obviamente todos la escucharon.

El momento de la diva, llegó cuando la misma logró calmarse.

"Siempre pensé que la persona de la que me enamorara sería como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Y la verdad, por primera vez me alegro estar equivocada. Simplemente porque me tocó enamorarme de una princesa. Un poco loca, pero princesa al fin. Y realmente, no hay príncipe o princesa que se compare a lo que me haces sentir cada vez que me dices que me amas. O perder el sentido del tiempo y el espacio cada vez que me besas. No hay nada que pueda vencer esas ganas que tengo de verte a pesar de que acabo de hacerlo. Simplemente porque nunca imaginé una persona tan perfecta con la cual poder pasar el tiempo. O a la cual conocer. Simplemente porque no hay mañana que me levante sin agradecerle a Dios haberte cruzado en mi camino. Te amo, Cassie"

Las dos se sonrieron y esperaron que el juez haga la pregunta. Después del _si quiero_ todos los asistentes a la pequeña boda estallaron en aplausos y comenzaron la fiesta.

Durante la misma, Rachel se acercó con Cassandra a Santana, quien estaba mirando como Brittany bailaba con todos, ya que iba saltando de pareja en pareja y los abrazaba antes de pasar al otro.

"Tengo que decir que son la pareja más aburrida del mundo. Yo ya estaba organizando una enorme despedida de solteras, con un monton de mujeres con nada de ropa y hacen esto" dijo la latina mirándolas enojadas.

"Santana, no tendrías que pensar mal de nosotras. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacer una fiesta con todas esas mujeres sin preocuparte por las novias" dijo Cassandra

"Brittany no me va a dejar, ahora no tengo excusa" dijo la latina haciendo puchero.

"Santana, queríamos agradecerte por organizar esto en tres días" dijo Rachel

"No hay problema. Yo tampoco soportaba estar cerca de Cassandra con este nuevo nivel de locura que tenía. Cuando llamaste con el plan, me dije: Santana, es la oportunidad que tienes para no tener que soportar a la rubia loca llamándote cada media hora durante los próximos seis meses. Haz lo mejor que puedas." dijo la latina

"Gracias" dijo Cassandra un poco dudando si debía o no agradecerle a la latina.

"Ahora, me voy a ir a buscar a mi novia, y yo les recomendaría que den la fiesta por terminada. Brittany se quiere sacar la remera y son los padres de Rachel quienes están haciendo alboroto para que lo haga" dijo Santana saludando a las novias.

Media hora después, Rachel y Cassandra caminaron hacia la habitación, tratando de no separarse del beso e intentar sacarse la ropa al mismo tiempo.

"¿Seré Rachel Berry – July o serás Cassandra July – Berry?" preguntó la diva antes de que las dos quedaran completamente desnudas.

* * *

Los primeros dos meses, parecieron perfecto ante los ojos de las dos mujeres, quienes parecía que su amor era cada vez más fuerte.

Cassandra iba a buscar siempre a Rachel al teatro, la diva la ayudaba de vez en cuando con las clases, Santana era Santana y aunque no era parte de la pareja, siempre estaba.

Pero al entrar al tercer mes, Rachel comenzó a notar que Cassandra de vez en cuando se ponía un poco triste, y parecía perderse.

La diva, no sabía que podía estar pasando con su esposa pero tampoco sabía como tocar el tema, ya que las veces que lo había intentado la rubia decía que no pasaba nada.

Hasta un viernes en que Cassandra no fue a esperarla al teatro y Rachel fue hacia el departamento pensando en que era lo que podía estar sucediendo. ¿Se habían casado demasiado rápido? ¿Cassandra estaría sintiendo cosas por alguna otra alumna?¿La rubia le estaría ocultando algo?

Pero Cassandra no dijo nada, simplemente le dijo que ese día había querido pensar unas cuantas cosas antes de verla, y se sentaron a comer.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que ya casadas podíamos discutir otros temas?" preguntó Cassandra de improviso.

"Si" dijo Rachel mirándola curiosamente.

"¿Qué...piensas...de tener hijos?" preguntó Cassandra poniéndose colorada.

"¿Quieres tener hijos?"

"Me gustaría tener hijos contigo. Ya hace un tiempo que venía pensándolo. Esa fue otra de las razones por las cuales me concentré tanto en la boda. Quería sacar mi cabeza de esos lugares."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no me estoy haciendo más joven, Rachel. Y aunque antes de conocerte nunca se me ocurrió la idea, desde que lo hago y tenemos esta relación, me doy cuenta de que ese sería el siguiente paso. Y me gustaría ser yo quien cargara al primero."

"Bueno..." dijo Rachel deteniéndose a pensar. "Entonces...creo que tendremos un hijo"

"¿En serio?"

"Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer" dijo la diva sonriendo.

* * *

Un año y medio después, Cassandra July daba a luz a un pequeño varón, cuyo donante había sido Noah Puckerman. Tenía el tono de piel de Rachel y unos ojos verdes que había sacado de Cassandra.

Santana prácticamente había llorado de emoción, pero simplemente porque para ella era un sobrino, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

Y cuando la pareja con su recién nacido volvieron al departamento, supieron que desde entonces, iba a comenzar una nueva historia.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien. Por mi parte, estoy bien. Cansada pero bien, además de que pensé que me iba a tardar más con este capítulo, pero por suerte no lo hice, y ahora puedo seguir con las aventuras y terminarlo. _

_Espero que les guste y me gustó la primer semana Julyberry. Gracias miles por acompañarme leyéndola. _

_Kitties, les agradezco las reviews, favorites, follows y alerts! _

_**Romi:** jajajaja grande ese celular! El mío también, pero creo que solo lo hace para molestarme a esta altura. Si, supongo que por el verano lo sacaré a estadística, porque realmente no tengo demasiado tiempo para el turno del medio. Igualmente nos dejan tener las tablas estadísticas en el final, que mucho no sirve porque es teórico, jajaja. No se me va ir la idea de la continuación de Viral, así que pronto supongo que la escribiré. Gracias por la review y por leer esta semana! Besos!_

_**Elizabeth:** jajaja mi sobrino es lo más gatuno que existe. Realmente. Respondiendo tu pregunta, si, haré, probablemente más adelante, simplemente porque además de las aventuras que me han pedido, quiero terminar de escribir una idea pezberry que tengo. Necesito escribirla en realidad. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y gracias por la review y por leer en esta semana! Saludos!_

_**VickyAgron:** yo también! Y casi la hago pero si lo hacía era como seguir con viral y esa es una historia aparte que se merece su continuación. Jajaja ahí estaba medio bloqueada. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, Vicky! Saludos! Gracias por pasarte en esta semana! _

_Bueno Kitties, algo que me olvidé de más arriba, no me metí en el tema de los hijos, porque lo estoy guardando para otro Julyberry._

_Gracias por acompañarme en la semana Julyberry._

_Espero que nos veamos pronto!_

_Saludos!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


End file.
